The best is yet to come
by KnickKnackBlack
Summary: Draco went through rough times after the war, but he became a changed man. Hermione goes through a rough time with Ron and leaves him. At a school reunion she runs into Draco Malfoy whom her son takes a liking to. And now she can't seem to get away from him. I suck at summaries. Rated T for language and in later chapters a slight mention of sex but no sex scenes. Please R&R.
1. I

**Hello, and welcome to** **my newest story. As you can tell I deleted my last story off my profile because I couldn't bring myself to finish it. this one is nearly finished on my computer. I've got about twenty five chapters saved and I hope to be done at thirty. I wrote this first chapter a few years ago and its been sitting on a hard drive ever since. I stumbled across it thinking it would make a good story. So hopefully you enjoy it.**

**In this story, Hermione's parents still remember her and live in London, she has a son and (I'm never good at writing Draco evil) Draco lives a changed life.  
**

**The title I will most likely change later on.  
**

* * *

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters. Only the plot.**

* * *

_Be faithful _

_to that which _

_exists in your life_

_-Andre Gide_

* * *

I sighed as I lightly shut the door to my son's room. The past couple of months had been hard for me. It seemed as if I was a single parent. Even though I was married it was far from happy.

I was married six years ago to Ronald Billius Weasley. A year into our marriage our son Justin was born. We were ecstatic. A month later Ron received a big promotion at work, it couldn't have come at a better time for us.

I led a pretty busy lifestyle. From being a mother, the minister of magic and inventing a new system of sending and receiving letters. On some days I thought that I was busier than Ron, but I still came home to my son and cleaned the house. I didn't understand what kept him at the office so late. And on frequent occasions he wouldn't come home at all.

We were the perfect couple up until a few months after Justin's second birthday. Ron started to work later and later. The first few months were understandable but when it started to become more frequent I started to get frustrated. Justin kept asking where his daddy was and why couldn't daddy tuck him in that night or read him a bed time story.

I tried to confront him but Ron went into his typical defense mode and would leave the house for the night.

Ginny being the good best friend that she was just told me the truth about Ron just hours ago. Ron was sleeping around with his secretary. Obviously I wasn't about to sit around and let this happen so I made a decision.

I was going to break things off. File for divorce.

I headed downstairs to clean for the night. Ron hadn't gotten home yet, though I had no idea if he was even coming home tonight. I headed into the kitchen and turned on the sink water. A soft hum came to my lips as I gracefully started to wash the dishes. Even though I was capable of having magic wash the dirty dishes, I felt as though cleaning things by hand kept my mind off the things that had been going on lately.

The front door creaked open and then a few seconds later I heard the click of the lock. I knew it was Ron by the heavy footstep. I turned my head around just as he entered the kitchen. He had a bouquet of flowers in his right hand and his jacket in the other. He draped his jacket over one of the kitchen chairs and headed towards me.

"Hermione," he went to hand the flowers to me but I didn't take them. Instead he set them down on the counter next to me. "I've been an idiot. Lately and I haven't been home for you or Justin. I've been more preoccupied with work. I promise you that it will all change."

I turned off the water faucet and dried my hands off on a hand towel. I didn't say anything because I wanted him to continue.

"I don't want you to be mad at me anymore and I want to help you raise our son. I want to be there for him when he goes to play little league Quidditch and I want to be holding your hand waving goodbye to him on the platform as he leaves for his first year of school. I want to make more babies with you." He took my hand and pulled me towards him. I didn't resist but he noticed that I was still frowning. "Right now." He added softly.

That was when I backed away from him. "Is that the only reason you are apologizing to me?" I placed both hands on my hips. "To fuck me?" We both couldn't believe that word came out of my mouth. I wasn't the one to use vulgar words. "What, did your secretary deny you tonight? Is that why you're home? You thought that if you brought me flowers and apologized I'd jump your bones?"

Ron was taken aback by what I was saying to him. "After all I have done for you! After all I have done for this family! I put a roof over your head and food on the table and you accuse me of having an affair?" He raised his voice.

"It's not an accusation, Ronald. It's the truth." I hastily replied

"And where did you hear this bullshit?" He spat

"Never kiss and tell, Ronald. You let it slip to Harry one night when you were drinking. And husband and wife tell each other everything. Well, he's married to Ginny and you very well know that she has a big mouth."

Ron was now fuming. He had been caught and he had no idea what to do. I noticed he glanced at the back door and then back to me, was he going to leave or was I going to have to? "Get out." He growled

I glared at him and picked up the flowers he brought home. "My pleasure." I then proceeded to set the flowers on fire with my wand. I stormed up the stairs to pack my things and Justin's. There was no way I was going to leave my son with his so-called father. I walked into my closet and with a flick of my wand all my clothes shrunk themselves and put themselves away in a suitcase. I shrunk the suitcase and then headed to Justin's room using the same spells.

I lid a gentle hand on Justin to wake him up, there was no way I could carry him down the stairs. He stirred awake and he tried to focus on my dark silhouette. He must have sensed something was wrong because he immediately jumped from his bed and pushed on his slippers.

We arrived at the top of the stairs and there he was: Glaring from the bottom step up at them. "Give me my son."

"No, if you want him then you should have been around for him." I snarled careful not to raise my voice so I didn't frighten Justin. "If you really want him then fight for him." I pushed past Ron and out the door.

I set a brisk pace, Justin was running to keep up, and walked down the street clutching Justin's hand. I kept stealing glances back making sure that Ron wasn't following me. Exhausted from how my night went and from my fast pace I found a nearby bench and took a seat. After a moments time I then outstretched my wand arm summoning the knight bus. In a split second a purple triple decker bus screeched to a halt in front of us. The doors hissed open and out stepped a man a few years older than I was. He was wearing a purple uniform much like the color that was painted on the bus, he was tall and skinny with quite large ears. I recognized him from a previous ride I had taken with Harry and Ron.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor for the night." He stepped off the last step "Where can we take you?"

"Hello Stan." I attempted to smile politely. "London please. Any hotel will do."

"Well hello Hermione." He smiled back at me "I don't mean to pry, but why are you going to a hotel?"

"Stupid people." I allowed Justin to get on the bus first as I pulled money out of my pocket. "How much?"

"Eleven sickles."

I handed him the amount he asked for and then headed inside. The bus was just like it was years ago. Inside, the Knight Bus had beds that weren't bolted down, curtained windows, and candles burning in brackets beside each bed. The bus did not seem to have much in the way of safety features; I remembered being thrown around like a rag doll and being hit with luggage during its haphazard maneuvers.

I took a seat down on one of the beds and immediately grabbed a hold of the wrought iron headboard I tightly grasped Justin with other other arm pinning him to my side. I had no idea how he would react and I hoped it would be a quick trip.

Stan stood near the front of the bus conversing with the driver as the bus started on its way. Our bed was thrown backwards and I gripped the headboard tightly. I didn't prefer this kind of travel but it was better than apparating with Justin.

Justin giggled and squealed enjoying the bus throwing him and me every which way. I looked down at the happy child under my arm and I couldn't help but smile. "Glad someone is enjoying this night."

It only took the bus five minutes to get us to a decent hotel in London. We thanked Stan and the driver before slowly stumbling off the bus. I was feeling nauseous from that horrible bus ride but Justin on the other hand was still giggling as he waved goodbye to Stan. I turned to look back at the bus but it was gone in a flash, as if it had apparated away leaving a small cloud behind.

The doorman greeted us with a tip of his hat and opened the door. I led Justin inside and headed to the front desk. "I need a room with one bed please."

"How long will you be staying with us?" The lady behind the counter asked. She was an older woman who had grey hair poking out of her horribly died red hair, her glasses were at the edge of her long beaked nose and she stared at me as if she hated that I came in so late.

"Just for the night." I would have gone to the Potter residence or my parents but I figured they would be all asleep by now and I would of felt bad to wake them.

"Running away are we?" She continued to glare at me. She didn't budge for a room key or a pen to write down anything.

I returned the evil glare to the woman "Does it matter?"

"Ah, husband issues." The woman continued "I know it when I see it. I've been in your position."

I was done talking to this lady. My personal life was nobody's business. That was why when I became minister I set strict rules when it came to the Daily prophet, the quibbler and the other newspapers and magazines. "May I have my room key please?" I tried to ask politely

I pushed money across the counter to the lady and in return the lady pushed a room key in my direction.

"Thank you." I forced a smile before heading to the lift. I let Justin push the lift button himself since he was so eager to push a button that lit up. I showed Justin the lights above the door that told them what floor the lift was passing and he giggled in excitement. They finally stepped into the lift and headed up to the third floor.

I led Justin down the hall and to our room for the night. He was eager to put the card key in the door so I of course allowed him to have his fun.

I put him to bed immediately and he fell asleep in an instant. I found my pajamas and quietly slipped into bed next to him carefully trying not to wake him.

* * *

**So? Did you enjoy this first chapter? I'm posting the second one in Draco's POV in a few minutes.**

**KKB**


	2. II

_**Without further adieu: Chapter 2**_

* * *

_It is our darkest moments_

_that we must focus_

_to see the light_

_-Aristotle Onassis_

If you must know, I hate my life. Even though most would kill to be in my position with the job I have, I hate myself. I regret everything that I have done in life, like following my father through his crazy schemes to impress Voldemort, making more enemies than friends throughout my life and finally I regret not ever caring for anyone. Sure I've had girlfriends in the past but I didn't care for them. Because of my caring issues I now am alone with no one by my side. Nobody that I can fall asleep next to or sit across the dinner table from.

No one to love.

I own my own oil company, which is the second biggest oil company in the entire world. It was a job that required a lot of traveling on short notice and spending long nights in the office trying to get the most idiotic people to sign paperwork. For a while I didn't mind, it kept my mind off of the loneliness that overtook me on the days where I had hardly anything to do.

I was on England's top five most eligible bachelors list, though I didn't care. Sure it was all fun and games in the beginning but after a while it was all the same thing. Girls were throwing themselves at me and reporters sticking cameras in my face. I am ready to grow up, to end all my partying and to settle down. I needed that one girl who could make that happen. Though I had no clue where she was and if she was even out there. I wonder if I ever lay eyes on her if I would know if she would be the one. Not every guy would admit this but I'm hoping for a fairytale love at first sight type of love.

My best friend, or so I still think we are, is Theodore Nott. We hang out every once in a while. Whenever he isn't busy with his fiancé. I convinced his her to let him come on vacation with me. A bit of male bonding time. It was like pulling teeth with her, as the muggles would say, but she final caved in.

I found out not long ago that Blaise Zabini worked for Granger as her assistant. He was always a lap dog. I hadn't seen him in a while which I didn't care much for seeing him but it wouldn't be too bad if we crossed paths.

I had been stuck in my bloody office for months. I was in desperate need for this vacation time. I was tired of looking at a mahogany desk for hours on end with a bunch of nonsense papers scattered all over it. I no longer found my leather desk chair comfortable anymore no matter how many cushion spells I threw at it.

Tomorrow was my school reunion and I really wasn't looking forward to that. I wasn't looking forward to seeing all the people I hurt during the war or were hurt because of me. I wasn't looking forward to seeing Pansy and to top it all off I didn't want to see my old house mates. I wasn't looking forward to seeing the people whom followed me around like I was some kind of god to them and me directing their every move.

But I had to get through tomorrow, because the day after started my vacation. I was traveling to Hawaii via muggle airplane. It took a lot of time but ever since a poor bloke named Henry Loom tried international apparation there was a big ministry crisis. His body parts were showing up in the most random places around the world. So the ministry forbids any apparation over large bodies of water.

I was the last one out of the office, like usual. I made sure every door was locked before heading to the lift to go home. I waited patiently for the damn lift to reach the bottom level, damn thing wasn't fast enough and I hated the music it played. It was like todays music just in a classic tone.

Upon arriving home I was greeted in the foyer by my main house elf dodge that with a snap of his fingers turned on some music and led me into the dining room.

"Mr. Malfoy, tonight's dinner is a braised pork loin with a side of sautéed Kale with smoke paprika and I took the liberty of bringing you out a bottle of scotch."

The food was excellent; my house elves had out done themselves once more. Though I couldn't believe I wasn't able to share this wonderfully prepared meal with anyone. I didn't scarf down my food but instead enjoyed it, savoring the flavor. I couldn't help but think to myself how I got this far so early in life.

Four years ago I wasn't even considered in the top fifty of London's most eligible bachelors and I didn't have money. Big shock to the wizarding world. My family's face was plastered on every newspaper and magazine cover:

_**Lucius Malfoy leaves his family nothing.**_

When my father died four years ago he didn't leave around a will. My mother and I believed that he didn't want us to have any of the money since we did nothing to save him from a one way trip to Azkaban. So everything that my father had owned went to the ministry. The manor, the family business and the family's Gringotts vault. I had to pick up two jobs just to support my mother and me living in a one bedroom flat in Knockturn Alley. It wasn't the best neighborhood but it had gotten better than what it used to be when Voldemort was around.

Around two years ago I was approached by an older gentleman in a restaurant I worked at. I was offered the decision of a lifetime:

'_Draco, could you please clean table ten when you're done?"_

"_Yeah, no problem." I tried not to sneer. I was the stupid busboy at a local muggle restaurant called Nine. I made just a small amount over minimum wage and tips. I just picked up my bucket full of dishes and was about to head over to the next table when I saw a man enter my line of sight. I wouldn't have said anything if the man was looking somewhere else, but no, the man was staring directly at me with a smile. Practically beckoning me over to him._

_I rolled my eyes and continued onto table ten. I wasn't about to stop and talk to the crazy geezer. I started to pick up the dishes and put them in the bucket when I noticed the man was no longer sitting at his table. I quickly glanced around hoping that he left. I finished the table and wiped it down. I turned to head to the kitchen to unload the bucket when the old man suddenly appeared. The last thing I expected was the man to be standing right behind me._

"_Ah!" I screamed. The dishes went flying up and soon crashed onto the floor beside me. "Bloody hell!" I looked up at the old man. "Is there something I can help you with?"_

"_Actually there is, my dear boy."_

"_Ok, what is it that you need?" I started to pick up the broken dishes._

"_Come have a seat."_

"_I can't, I need to clean up this mess." I said angrily._

"_Use magic then."_

_My eyes quickly shot up in the man's direction "What did you say?"_

"_You heard me."_

"_Sir, this is a muggle restaurant." I hastily whispered_

"_Then leave it." The man crossed his arms over his chest. "You'll likely not have this job much longer anyways."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_I have a business proposition for you."_

_I wasn't sure what to do, I really didn't want to stick around and hear this man's business proposition. It could be something stupid. But on the other hand, I hated having two jobs and barely being able to support myself and my mother._

"_Fine." I sat down with the man at table ten_

"_How would you like to be CEO of a huge company?" The man asked_

"_Alright I have to go back to work." To me, if it sounded too good to be true then it really was too good to be true._

"_No wait." The man motioned for me to sit back down. I, for some unknown reason, sat back down._

"_My name is John Ames. And I run the fifth largest oil company in the world." He pulled out a business card and handed it over. "I've been running it since my father passed away and handed it down to me. I was about your age at the time. At the time it was only but a small company, I believe when I took it over it only sold to a few small countries. We weren't even on the list of big oil companies."_

"_Why me?" I asked_

"_Why not you?"_

"_I mean, don't you have kids or grandkids?"_

_John shook his head. "I was never married."_

"_I still don't get it, why me?"_

"_Well," John leaned forward. "I've been observing you for a while now and I know of your family's background and what not and I see how you handle yourself since the fateful day that you lost everything. And I determined you to be a suitable candidate for my company."_

"_I don't know much about your company."_

"_I'll teach you." The man offered "I want you to take over so I can retire."_

_I leaned back in my chair and crossed my arms. It was indeed the opportunity of a lifetime. I didn't want to pass it up but I needed to do some research first. I knew nothing of the company, I never heard about them or this man. All this man had to prove was some business card._

"_Let me think about it and get back to you." I finally spoke up_

"_That's all I ask." The man stood up from table ten and stretched his arm out towards me. "Send word with an owl."_

_I shook his hand and then the man left._

"_Ahem!" I quickly turned around to see my manager standing behind the bar glaring at me._

"_Sorry." I quickly stood up and grabbed the bucket of dishes._

"_Didn't you just get off of lunch? Why are you already taking a break? There are tables to be cleaned. We need to seat people; it's almost the lunch rush!"_

_It took me two days to get back to the man; I had called out sick for those two days and spent tireless hours in the local muggle and wizarding libraries. There was a ton of stuff on this oil company and this man's family. I couldn't believe that this was all going to be real._

_John started me at the company immediately; I had been given my own office with a computer and a telephone. A small file cabinet sat behind my desk with a few files that I was to look over and study if I wanted to become CEO of the company_

_I had been doing a fairly good job with learning the ins and outs of the company and sitting in with John when the company had meetings or flying first class with John to another country to sign paperwork. My downfall on the other hand was electronics. I hated my computer; I wanted to throw the damn thing out of the office window. I didn't understand the blasted thing one bit. As for the telephone, I hated that stupid machine as well. I didn't understand how to answer the different phone lines that were ringing or how every now and then John's voice would come out of it and tell me to come see him in his office._

_After a few months of working with John I was able to get out of his small flat with my mother and move into a townhouse in a far better neighborhood. I loved my mother so out of the goodness of my heart I gave her full permission to decorate the townhouse how she liked and that even included my room._

_John left the company only eight months into hiring me; it came unexpectedly to everyone in the office. John hadn't given anyone a heads up._

_I had just taken the lift up to the floor where my office was. I greeted the floor's secretary and picked up the days mail and phone records from her desk before heading into my office. I riffled through the papers when I sat down at my desk throwing out the junk mail and reading intently the important ones. I had finally gotten to the important paperwork on my desk when I realized that a piece of important documents hadn't been signed. I grabbed the paper, left my office and headed over to John's._

_I knocked twice. "Come- in" I heard Johns voice._

_I opened the door. "I noticed that you didn't sign this paper. I was thinking you accidentally-" I stopped when I saw the office. Boxes were piled up along the walls and John was sitting at his desk cleaning out his drawers. "Going somewhere?"_

"_Draco, it is time I take my leave. You are more than prepared to run this company without me." He rifled through some papers on his desk before shoving them into a folder and then into a box. "And I didn't miss that paper on accident. This is your company now. And under that line where it says: CEO signature. That's where your signature belongs."_

"_But sir, you are leaving without much of a notice?"_

"_I was never known for giving people a heads up." He smiled "Draco, this is your company now. And this huge office is yours."_

"_Sir-"_

"_Draco, I have a cruise leaving to the United States tomorrow. Please don't make me miss it by holding me here."_

"_Sorry, sir."_

_John stood up and extended his arm out to me "Goodbye my friend."_

* * *

**Let me know in a review what you think! It would so make my day!**

**KKB  
**

**P.S.: Are people able to review anonymously on my stories? If not I'll change it. Just send me a PM.  
**


	3. III

**Alright, shorter chapter but don't worry they do get longer. Again I'm just setting the scenes letting you know who is in their lives and how important they are.**

* * *

_Happiness is not_

_something ready-made._

_It comes from_

_your own actions_

_-Dalai Lama_

I was once again Hermione Jane Granger and I loved it. I found myself a two bedroom flat just outside of London not too far from the ministry and hired a Nanny/ Home school teacher for Justin. Something Ron would never allow me to do since he wasn't raised that way. Though I was, I believed that a child's foundation is at their earliest stages of life and if he didn't get down social skills, reading and writing then he would be nowhere later in life.

The first few weeks were hard on me, I had to take Justin to work with me on a few occasions but my parents were happy to watch him and when they couldn't Ginny offered to care for him. But when I found a Nanny/ homeschool teacher I started to rely less on my parents and Ginny.

Ron on a few occasions had attempted to get a hold of me through his lawyer for custody of Justin. But the two times we had gone to court Ron was denied but he hasn't backed down. Every week I get a new letter from his lawyer claiming that I was due in court.

I sat at my desk reviewing what had been done today the paperwork was strewn across my desk and I quickly glanced over everything making checkmarks in my head on what was finished and what needed to be done tomorrow. I wrote up a quick list and headed out of my office.

"I have a few things that need to be done tomorrow. Some simple things, I'm not in a terrible rush to get them done but eventually they will need to be." I handed over the list to my assistant.

"I will get them done before you come back from vacation." He smiled at me.

"I'm not in a rush, Blaise."

Yes, Blaise Zabini. He was the minister's assistant and one of my closest friends. He had my back when it came down to things at the ministry and life. He loved Justin and he especially loved visiting my flat on rare occasions just to see my nanny. Blaise was sort of a child himself when he came around Justin he would grab Justin's toy dragon's and play save the village and on some occasions, much to my dislike they even played lava pit. Where they jumped around on the furniture pretending the floor was lava.

"You say that but if I don't have them done by next week you are on my back."

I laughed "I'll try my best not to be."

"Can I get that in writing?" He joked

I laughed at him again and grabbed a piece of blank parchment from his desk. "I Hermione Jane Granger," I read aloud as I wrote "Promise not to be a horrid boss to Blaise Zabini if he does not get the miniscule objectives done by next week. Signed the Minister of Magic." I handed him the parchment. "Happy?"

"Very" He folded it and tucked it into his jacket pocket.

"Now, I must be off. Elsa and Justin are waiting for me."

"Have a good vacation." Blaise sat back down at his desk.

I apparated home to find Justin singing in the kitchen with Nanny Elsa while they made dinner. I hung my coat up in the closet and removed my shoes before entering the kitchen.

"It smells good you two!" I kissed Justin on the cheek. He tried to move away from me but he wasn't fast enough.

"I drew something today." He pointed to the fridge

I walked over to fridge to examine his artwork. There were four figures holding hands and then a green blob down at the bottom.

"That's me and you. And Nanny Elsa and Uncle Blaise." He smiled his face dirty from whatever snack Elsa let him have.

"Why are Nanny Elsa and Uncle Blaise holding hands?" I asked

"Because they are best friends." He giggled "And Crookshanks!" He pointed to the green blob.

"That's a very good picture of him." I hung the picture back up. Crookshanks was sort of his signature in ever picture. It didn't matter if he drew dragons or people. Crookshanks the green blob was always somewhere in the picture.

I approached him with a wet hand towel; I was going to attempt to wrestle this child to clean his face. He saw me coming and quickly slid out of his chair. "No no no no!" He repeatedly shouted as he ran around the flat.

"Good luck catching him." Elsa laughed. She was a beautiful woman, who was a year younger, with long blonde hair and a petite frame she held herself as though she were built of pure muscle and could kick anyone's arse.

I cornered him in the living room between the couch and the fireplace and I grabbed him. He squirmed trying to get away fighting me every second.

"You not nice!" Justin was still squirming

"Calm down. You're all done." I let him go.

"So Ron stopped by." Elsa mentioned

"Oh really?" I joined her at the stove

"He wanted to see Justin. But Justin refused. He told Ron that he didn't have a daddy anymore."

"I don't know whether to be happy or upset that he said that." I stirred the sauce

* * *

**Please review!**

**KKB**


	4. IV

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewd/StoryAlerted/Favorite Story/Author Alert in the first three chapters. I'm gla you are all giing my story a shot.  
**

** Meliasan, criticderomance, Harrypotter numberone fan, KitsukeHikari, Readergirl56, Nicnak24, DeeksBlyeFan, FulfordGuy, Katniss The Girl On Fire 123, Luv2read20, Musicality101, luvsbooks412, WontGoQuietly123, Frenchie12, treenaweena, katnissmalfoy92, saphire132, Luckpop, LMJaguar, Nicole Lovely, SaintLizzie, Tacker23, nette91 and . .suN.**

* * *

**This chapter is Hermione's POV next chapter is Draco's POV.**

* * *

_To be social_

_is to be_

_forgiving_

_-Robert Frost_

Today was the day of the Hogwarts' school reunion. I was woken up early by Justin who of course decided to play toy soldiers at the foot of my bed. I smiled, happy that he was having a good morning. His stuffed dragon sat not far from him on the bed and Crookshanks was eyeballing him on the floor. He was annoyed at Justin for taking his spot on the bed.

"Mum," He crawled up towards the pillows "Can I have pancakes?"

I smiled and threw the blankets off my legs "That sounds good to me." I stood up from my bed and Justin followed me leaving his toys in Crookshanks' sleeping spot.

"Can you go clean up your toys from my room please? You don't want Crookshanks ruining one of your soldiers again, remember?"

"Ok." He sighed. He loved the cat but whenever he left his toys on my bed or anywhere where Crookshanks liked to sleep the cat would tear up the toy.

I started to mix the batter when I heard Justin yelling at Crookshanks.

"Bad kitty!" He yelled. He chased Crookshanks into the kitchen and the cat hid behind me.

"What happened?" I asked him. He was clutching his stuffed Dragon

"Crookshanks pushed Greg off the bed and bit him!" He said angrily

Greg was his stuffed Dragon and Justin treated it as if he were alive. Sort of like an imaginary friend. I tried to hide a smile but he was just too cute. Justin knew better than to leave his toys laying around where Crookshanks could get to them but Crookshanks also knew not to be so aggressive when it came to where he slept.

"Bad Crookshanks!" I pointed a finger at the cat

Justin crossed his arm over his chest and glared at the cat. "Greg was crying."

"Where did Crookshanks bite him? Would like me to kiss it?" I asked as he pointed to the dragon's wing. I kissed it before turning back to making pancakes.

"Mommy, is Nanny Elsa coming over?" He sat down at the table with Greg in the seat beside him.

"Not today, my love." I heated up the stove

"Why?"

"Because, today we are going to Hogwarts."

"Why?"

"Because mommy wants to see some of her old friends and she wants you to come too."

"Can Greg come?"

"Sure." I said with a smile. There was no use trying to go without the dragon.

"Mommy said you can go! You gonna like it."

I couldn't help myself but laugh at my son, he was so darn cute. I knew having Greg as an imaginary friend was just a fad so I didn't argue with him I let him have Greg as a friend. Justin took Greg almost everywhere. And he wasn't shy when it came to showing people his dragon.

We had finished our breakfast; Greg wasn't hungry since he was out late last night hunting for his food, Justin had told me. I had gotten dressed first letting Justin play in his room before I came in to throw a nice shirt and pair of pants on him. He let me dress him but he wanted to put on his own shoes. It took him a long time but with my help we were finally standing in front of the fireplace. I thought it would be better this time around to take Justin via floo since I hated that damn bus. I stepped in with Justin in front of me and we both took off to the three broomsticks.

We trudged up the cobblestone steps until we found Thestral carriages waiting for the old students. We had a lovely ride up to the castle Justin beaming at the active wildlife that was outside. He had mentioned to me that if he lived here Greg would have plenty of food to eat.

"This place is cool!" Justin grinned "This is school?"

"Yes, and hopefully you will go here too."

"Me too."

I knew he was, about a year ago he started to experience his first magical abilities, he would turn his bath water colors at first and it made us laugh. Then he showed off that he could make the pictures fall off the wall by just pointing to them. The carriages pulled up bet to some huge white tents just on the outskirts of the forbidden forest and next to the lake where they could see the giant squid basking in the rays of the sun.

"Hermione!" Harry greeted her

"Hey Harry." I smiled and hugged him. He then turned to Justin

"How are you doing, squirt?"

"I'm Justin." He giggled

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry." Harry tickled the little boy.

"Hey Gin." I hugged a very pregnant Ginny and then hugged little Albus who was the same age as Justin "How's the pregnancy going?"

"It's good. I love being pregnant." She beamed

"I don't." Harry put Justin down next to Albus "She's way more emotional this time around then with Albus."

"Oh stop it, Harry." Ginny gently smacked his arm "If I could I would be pregnant for the rest of my life.

"Please, no! I love kids and all but please I don't want seven!"

I giggled at the two. I found them perfect for each other.

"Any idea if Ron will be here?"

Ginny and Harry shook their heads "Mum said he was in Paris with his new girlfriend. I highly doubt he will be here.

'_Thank god' _I thought. I couldn't bear being here seeing him, and I didn't need him making a scene about wanting custody of Justin.

"Oh god, I never thought he would show up." Ginny looked over at the entrance to the tent. I quickly turned and saw that it was Malfoy. "I know we were enemies in school but man he is hot."

"Mom, hold Greg. Albus and me are gonna play." I took Greg from him but continued to look over at Malfoy.

Harry glared at his wife but made no comment because he knew she would never leave him for Malfoy. I had to agree with Ginny was looking rather good. When the war ended Draco Malfoy disappeared. The ministry took everything from him and his mother. The papers had mentioned him living in the poor side of town struggling to support himself and his mother. One day everyone stopped carrying about how the Malfoys lived and forgot about them entirely. Then out of the blue, not long ago, Draco appeared. The head of some major oil company. He was back on top and they all assumed he was going to be the same old Draco as before. Just as rich and just as much a bastard.

But I thought different; I read all the articles in the local papers about him. He wasn't the same smug bastard he was in school. Just from a few articles I could tell from just the look in his eyes in every picture of him. To me they showed a much softer side to him a grown man instead of an immature boy. I always saw the good in everybody.

"He's headed this way." Ginny whispered

I watched as he casually made his way closer to us. He stopped to talk to a few people in the way even a few Gryffindors. I smiled at his change, he let go of his prejudices and saw everyone for who they really were.

"Granger." I looked up at him slightly. He was much taller than I, by a good foot.

The way he said my last name wasn't full of hate like usual, it made me feel a little weird, like if I were talking to someone else.

"Malfoy." I smiled politely.

"Nice dragon." At that point I felt embarrassed, I forgot in the few minutes it took him to walk over to us that I was holding my son's dragon.

"My son's" I answered quickly, I had no idea why it embarrassed me so much to be carrying around my son's toy but when it came to being in front of Malfoy talking about it, I couldn't quite place my words right.

He chuckled, and looked over at Ginny "Weasley." Even her name wasn't spat out like a curse word.

"I go by Potter now but I suppose I'll still answer to my maiden name."

He turned back to me "What about you? Would you answer to Weasley now since you are married to one?"

"Actually, Ron and I aren't together anymore. We divorced not long ago."

"Sorry to hear that, you two made a good couple."

'_Sorry? Oh geez, I'm in a parallel world. I mean I know he's changed but he was actually sorry that I wasn't with Ron anymore?'_ I snapped from my thoughts "That's quite alright." I looked over at Justin who was sitting down in a corner playing with Albus. I beckoned him over and he came without a fuss.

"This is my son Justin. Justin, this is an old friend of mine, this is Draco."

"Hi." Justin said shyly.

Draco kneeled down to Justin's height. "Your mom showed me the Dragon of yours. He's pretty cool."

"Thanks. He's Greg."

"What a good name for a Dragon." That made Justin smile he liked Draco. "I'll see you later ok?"

Justin nodded his head and then ran back over to Albus to continue to play.

"You just made his day." I chuckled

He smiled "I really do like it." He said before walking away

Ginny looked at me with an odd look on her face, she was just as confused as I was. Though we knew he had changed we hadn't witnessed it till now.

The rest of the reunion went off just perfectly; Justin couldn't have acted any better than he had. By dinner time he was starting to get a little testy. The boy needed his dinner. I had talked Ginny and Harry into joining us for dinner at The Three Broomsticks, Albus was happy to be spending more time with Justin. I held my son's hand as we made our way out to the carriages. We said our goodbyes on the way out to whoever was left hanging around. The last person we said goodbye to was Draco.

"It was nice to see you again, Draco." I smiled at him._ 'First name basis now, hmm?'_ I thought

"Same here, Hermione." He returned the smile

Just as I put Justin up into the carriage I turned once more to Draco "What are you doing right now?"

"Standing here."

"Well, I meant like once you get to Hogsmeade?" I rolled my eyes

"Going home."

"Would you like to join us for dinner?"

"You and your son?"

"And Harry's family."

He paused for a minute, "I guess it wouldn't hurt. I am hungry after all."

"Great." I smiled

"You're coming?" Justin giggled

"That's right."

I could tell that Draco didn't have much experience with kids but whatever he was doing with Justin was great.

* * *

**KKB**


	5. V

**I thought I would throw another chapter up seeing as its Draco's POV. So enjoy!**

* * *

_Any change, even a_

_change for _the_ better, is_

_always accompanied by_

_drawbacks and discomforts._

_-Arnold Bennett_

I had woken up at a reasonable time, it felt good not having to go into the office early. I lay in my bed with my blankets twisted around my body as I tried to gather up the urge to get out of bed. I had to get ready for the day it was the Hogwarts reunion and I wasn't really looking forward to it but something in the back of my mind old me to go.

I finally swung my legs over the side of the bed and sat up. I ran my hands through my hair pushing it back. I stood up and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower. I stood there for a few minutes letting the water cascade down my body thinking about the day's event that was to come.

What if nobody wanted to talk to me, after all my father wasn't the best father and role model to me. I considered myself a changed man but what did everyone else think of me? What if Potter was there with Weasley and his wife? Would they try to attack me on the spot or would they tolerate me enough to acknowledge that I was even in the room? I leaned against the ice cold wall hissing a bit at the change in temperature. Why did I do all the things I did back in school? I regretted everything and hated how people still judged me even if it were years later.

I finished showering and wrapped a towel around my waist before heading back into my room to change. I grabbed a pair of dark washed jeans, a casual button up shirt and a white pair of sneakers before magically drying my hair. Today I decided to wear my hair so it covered my eyes slightly instead of when I was at work where I wore it slicked back and more professional.

I apparated to the city of Hogsmeade and headed up towards the carriages and found one with a few old Ravenclaw students they eye balled me a bit but ignored me once the carriage was on its way. The ride for me was a silent one, the old students kept to themselves near the front of the carriages but could help but steal glances back at me. It didn't take long to reach the castle and as soon as it stopped I jumped out and headed up to the large white tents.

I could hear the whispers coming from everyone as I walked through the entryway. I saw a few old Slytherins who gave me a courteous nod. I decided not to approach them just yet. Small circular tables were scattered throughout the tent.

'_It's now or never.'_ I thought. I walked up to the first person I recognized, who wasn't in Slytherin. Neville Longbottom. "Good to see you, Longbottom." I stuck out my hand to him. He wasn't too eager to take it but he did anyways.

"Hi, Draco." He shook my hand.

"How are you?" I asked

"I'm good how about you?"

"I've been better, but you know I can't really complain."

The conversation was over pretty much from the beginning but I stuck around trying to make conversation with the old Gryffindor.

"Well, I'll catch you around." I left Neville , it was beginning to get a little awkward. Maybe I should have started with someone else.

My eye caught a certain trio of students whom I hadn't seen in a while. Hermione Granger-Weasley, Harry Potter and his wife, the young and very pregnant Weasley-Potter. Hermione was holding a stuffed Dragon and talking to the two when I approached them. I made a comment about the stuffed Dragon in her hand, I could see her getting slightly embarrassed but she explained to me it was her son's.

I hadn't intended on embarrassing her but when she got embarrassed and it made me smile. I couldn't believe that she was divorced from He-Weasel. To me they had made the most perfect couple. I even had to admit, at one point I was even jealous of them. They had a friendship that everyone yearned for. I had no idea what caused the split but it made me very curious.

She had taken the time to introduce me to her son. And she had even called me an old friend of hers. I was sure she did it just to be simple with the boy but she had used the word friend to refer to me. Me, the one man who made her life living hell throughout school, the one man who betrayed a hell of a lot of people and certainly the one man whom should never have been forgiven.

She was a beautiful woman; I couldn't help but steal glances over at her for the rest of the day. The way she walked, the way she talked and the way she entertained her son who was being a good sport considering how boring this must have been for him. Her hair was no longer a big bush, it was now tamed, she had it tied back into a ponytail and few loose curls had made their escape from her hairband.

I couldn't help but notice that she, unlike everyone else, no longer saw me for who I used to be. Even though she was the one I had hurt the most during school. She was polite to me, she smiled at me and what small conversation we did make it wasn't an awkward one. The friend comment stills tuck in my mind, it was plastered there now and I couldn't get over it.

The day had ended and night was setting down upon the grounds of Hogwarts when everyone started to wander home. I too followed suit after a while wandering slowly towards the Thestral drawn carriages that awaited the trip back down to Hogsmeade. I was about to hop a ride on one of the carriages when I saw Hermione with her son.

"It was nice to see you again, Draco." She smiled at him

"Same here, Hermione." He returned the smile _I wonder if she has forgiven, after all she is on a first name basis with me. But then again she was the minister, she didn't need bad press sniffing up her alley so maybe she was forcing herself to be nice to me.'_

Just as she put Justin up into the carriage she turned once more to me "What are you doing right now?"

"Standing here."

"Well, I meant like once you get to Hogsmeade?" she rolled her eyes

"Going home?" I answered n a question, why was she asking?

"Would you like to join us for dinner?"

"You and your son?" There was tightness in my chest, it was excitement, I hadn't felt excitement in a long time.

"And Harry's family."

I paused for a minute, "I guess it wouldn't hurt. I am hungry after all."

"Great." she smiled

"You're coming?" Her son asked.

"That's right."

Justin proceeded to tell me the whole ride down to the village all about his stuffed Dragon and what they liked to do on the days when his mother had to work. The boy could talk your ear off. He was a very vocal five year old who knew more than what he should which meant he was just like his mother.

We had arrived back at Hogsmeade and filed out of the carriage. I felt the need to exit first and help the small boy down, he graciously accepted. I then extended my arm out to his mother, she looked taken back for a second but with a sweet smile she placed her petite hand in my hand and stepped down.

Potter, She-Potter and mini Potter-Weasley were already there holding a table for us. There were only two chairs but easily a third could fit for me to sit. The couple glanced over at each other sharing the same shocked expression when I walked up with Hermione and her son.

"Hey, sorry but do you mind if he joins us?" Hermione asked

They both shook their heads. "Not at all." She-Potter spoke for them.

Justin took a seat next to his mother and demanded that I sit on his other side.

"I see Justin has taken quite a liking to you." He-Potter tried starting a conversation with me. It was an effort, a small one but I'll take what I can get.

I shrugged my shoulders "Yeah, I suppose he has." I looked down at Justin who was looking up at me with a huge smile.

Dinner had gone well; we all had gotten alone despite our difference we used to have. I had told them about what I did and what I had been up to, minus the depressing part where for a while I didn't have any money. Hermione had told us of some new plans that were going to change the wizarding world. Some good and bad. He-Potter had talked of his auror duties and She-Potter talked of home life since she was on leave from work.

Harry and Ginny, it was weird to call them that were the first to leave. She was complaining of a back ache due to the uncomfortable chairs, Albus was on the verge of a hissy fit and Harry, I could see was gathering a headache from all the madness.

Hermione looked over at me with a small smile as the other couple left. "Well, that was fun. But I think it's time for bed."

"Awe mum!" Justin whined "Can Draco some over?"

"Not tonight, I'm sure Draco has some very busy thing to do tomorrow."

She stood up and held her hand out to take his. She then turned to me. "It was nice seeing you again. Thank you for being so kind to my son."

I stood up and looked at her a small smile played on my face "It has been my pleasure. Thank you or inviting me to dinner. It's been a while since I had dinner with other people."

"You're alone at dinner?"

"MY mother found herself a new boyfriend. He moved in and I moved out." I picked up Greg from the ground and handed it over to Justin who hugged it tightly against him.

"You didn't like him?"

"No, I do. It's just it's hard seeing my mother with someone else."

"Well, I wish them all the best." She looked down at Justin who was getting more tired by the second.

"You should go; he looks as though he can't bear to stand any longer."

"Yeah, it's way past his bed time. And we have a big day tomorrow."

"I'll see you later." I said to her as we parted way outside of The Three Broomsticks.

I didn't much care for talking about my mother to other people. I felt so stupid telling her that I ate alone every night. Now she probably felt sorry for me, great, that's the last thing I needed. Though I yearned for the dinners much like how this one had gone. Friends gathered around a table eating, telling stories and just having fun. But I knew I couldn't have that because of who I used to be. Everyone knew me and nobody was willing to take the chance with me. People lived in the past instead of trying to live in the future.

I found myself walking, I could have apparated as soon as I got outside but my thoughts dragged me towards the shrieking shack. I leaned up against the fence that blocked visitors from wandering the grounds. After all the bad things I had said about this place, I would have given anything to live in that place after the war instead of a rundown flat in Knockturn Alley.

* * *

**Draco's soft side is in this chapter. Next chapter it goes to a sarcastic side of him. So don't worry I didn't soften him up too much!  
**

**KKB**


	6. VI

**YAY another chapter!**

**I would once again like to thank DeeksBlyeFan, obsessed-reader, messenger394, spam3, toritarxx, Nikki2202, call-me-joy, AlyssaMarie4Eva, JoeyHunterStyles, imjustreadingstuff11, iceprincess22454, Fallen Emo Angel, CheshireCat2012 and STALLION OF THE CIMARRON for Favoriting,Reviewing and Alerting this story.**

* * *

Airline travel is hours

of boredom interrupted

by moments of stark terror

-Al Boliska

Last night actually turned out to be a good night, if someone had told me that Draco Malfoy would be having dinner with us a few years ago. I would have called them crazy and suggested the loony bin to them.

Elsa of course was over at the house helping Justin and I pack for our vacation, she had sat him down and turned on an educational show on the television before heading to his room to pack his things while I was packing my own things in my room.

"Hermione, I've just finished packing Justin's bags." Elsa stopped by my room

"Thank you." I smiled zipping up my suitcase "Elsa would you like to come with us?"

"I couldn't, it's yours and Justin's time."

"Justin and I would love it if you came."

"Who will take care of Crookshanks?"

"Harry said he'd stop by every day after work to feed him

"Well," She thought

"Come-on, you need a vacation just as much as I do."

"Alright, I'll go."

Taking Justin on a plane ride for hours wasn't the easiest task in the world. Especially when on take-off the young boy got sick. Luckily for us, I grabbed the provided throw up bag in the chair in front of us just in time. Though thirty minutes into the flight, he was feeling a lot better, thanks to the stewardess who gave him some water.

Elsa had packed Greg in the carry on, along with some coloring books and a few of his children's books. Justin stayed busy for the first few hours and then he got bored and started to be a nuisance to the people around them. I had hoped once I got a pillow from the stewardess that Justin would sleep somewhat through the rest of the plane ride. Justin almost did that, he slept for five hours which was nice silence for us. Elsa and I found entertainment in the small televisions in front of us.

It had been too long of a flight for all of us but once we were on solid ground in Maui, Hawaii. It was well worth it. I purchased a rental car since it was the only means of transportation around the island and headed to our beachfront hotel. Justin was wide awake and staring out the patio door in awe of the beaches, he wanted to go play in the sand because Elsa had told him about sand castles.

I dressed my son in his cute gold and red swim trunks and dressed myself in a little pink bikini before throwing on a pair of shorts. We all headed down to the beach ready to help Justin build his first ever sand castle.

"Thank you for inviting me, we've been here for an hour and I love it." Elsa packed some sand into a bucket.

"You're welcome." I grinned

"Mommy, can I go in the water?" Justin ran up to her kicking sand everywhere

"What about your sand castle?" I asked

He looked over at Elsa who was building it herself "I can do it later."

I stood up from my beach chair and took Justin's hand leading him down to the water. He giggled as the waves crashed onto his feet. He jumped up and down in the water splashing me who was trying not to get myself too wet.

"Watch out!" I heard a man's voice yell but it was too late. I turned in the direction of the voice and I was tagged in the forehead by a Frisbee.

"Bloody hell." I touched the spot in my forehead making sure I wasn't bleeding.

Justin had picked up the Frisbee to examine it.

"Sorry about that."

I looked up to see who the man was that came to retrieve his infernal toy. Draco Malfoy.

"Of course it would be you to hit me with a Frisbee."

"And of course you would follow me." He responded

"I'm not following you."

"What are the odds that we would end up on the same beach?" He crossed his arms. Theodore Nott at this point came running over and Justin was furiously waving at Draco saying hi to him.

"Oh, hey minister." He smiled politely.

"Hey, Theodore."

"Sorry about that, Draco may have been a seeker but apparently catching a Frisbee is out of his league."

"You tried to be cool and throw it behind your back."

"Hermione! Oh my gosh I saw the whole thing." Elsa ran over

I waved off Elsa's worry, trying to tell her not to worry I was fine. She took Justin back up to her sandcastle and was trying to teach him how to make towers.

"Just let me know what beach you will be at and I will try to avoid you guys net time." I rested my hands on my hips.

"Nonsense." Theodore chuckled "We should all have one big vacation together."

I was taken aback by Theodore's words, "Maybe we should just meet up for dinner or something, and hanging out with each other all vacation wouldn't really be a vacation really. I mean I'm here to get away from the wizarding world. So being here with two fellow wizards is kind of redundant."

"You don't want to hang out with me, Granger?" Malfoy took a step towards me

"I didn't say that."

"You implied it."

"Fine, we will hang out with you."

"I don't want to force you."

Hermione sighed; there was no winning with this man. She looked over at Justin who was staring at Draco not paying attention to a word Elsa was saying.

"Fine then, we will catch you later." Draco smirked

"He'll be back." Elsa said to me as I took my seat in my chair again

"I know."

"Mommy, can I play with Draco?"

"Maybe later."

"But mommy." He whined

I looked over at Elsa who shrugged her shoulders. "When you were asleep on the plane, he talked nothing but of Draco. I've never seen him so excited about someone before."

Hermione took one last glance over at the boys who went back to playing Frisbee. "Alright, I'll go set up dinner."

I walked over to the two men, hoping not to get hit again with the Frisbee again. "Malfoy," I walked up behind him. He turned to look at me. "My son and I want to invite you to dinner tonight."

"Oh really?" He asked

"My son is very fond of you. I have no idea why."

"Ouch Granger, I'm hurt." He put a hand on his chest.

"Seven, the crab shack a mile from here." I then tried to walk away but he grabbed my arm.

"What if I don't like seafood?"

"What?" I whirled round to face him once more

"You heard me."

"You can't be serious?"

"I have allergies."

"Fine, where then?"

"I don't know but I'll let you know."

I wasn't too sure if letting him choose dinner was the best thing, especially when it would be a total surprise to me. I left the boys and went back to my son and Elsa. I had no idea what made me agree to dinner, yes we had a nice dinner together the other night, but two dinners together. If someone were watching, particularly the media, I was free game outside of London. But then again, who would follow me? I had set strict rules in London. I thought I was fine, it wasn't just going to be him and I, it was four adults and a child. Nothing could go wrong there.

"I need my brain checked or something." I sat back down in my chair.

"Why is that?"

"Dinner with Draco Malfoy, for the second time."

"Oh come-on, Hermione. Admit it, you find him attractive."

"I do not." I glanced back across the beach he was walking towards them but stopped and picked up the Frisbee from the ground and tossed it back to Theodore. Sweat trickled down his abs; it glistened when the sun hit it just right. Oh how she longed to touch them, feel her fingers run over- Wait, what?

"Then you wouldn't be staring at him right now."

"I'm just-"

"Admiring from afar?"

"Oh, Elsa," I sighed "You think I like any man that walks across my path."

"I'm just stating a fact."

"I don't think I'm ready for that quite yet. I mean it's only been a few months."

"You may not think you're ready but I see it."

"It's not just me. What about Justin?"

"What about him? He will love whoever you love."

"That's just not fair. A bunch of strange men taking his mother from him and him never seeing them again."

"Then choose wisely."

"Look, I'll promise you this: even though I don't like it, I will keep my eye out for Mr. Perfect."

"Good." Elsa leaned back in her chair taking in the sun's rays.

* * *

**OOOOO Same vacation same beach! Stay tuned for the next chapter!  
**

**KKB  
**


	7. VII

**Special thanks to:** **Kirdian05, Bookangel1624, Strawberry Moon Bunny, jessortiz3, inoxydable, ReadingForFun1919, farawaylongago, , lolsmileyface6, Nazchick and Anonymous.**

**I DO NOT OWN HP. THOUGH I WISH I DID.**

* * *

If_ a man insisted always on being Serious,_

_and never allowed himself a bit _

_of fun and relaxation, He would go mad _

_or become unstable without knowing it_

_-Herodotus_

We had been in Hawaii for quite some time now. We had arrived a few hours after breakfast time, starving. The food on the flight over wouldn't sustain a small child's appetite, let alone two fully grown men. I caught Theodore a few time glancing over at my meal. I had to fen of the man with my plastic fork.

We put our things in our hotel room and made our way down to the beginning continental lunch the hotel was serving. It was alright, I was used to the lavish dinner cooked by house elves instead of actual humans. It wasn't terribly horrible since I used to eat meals cooked by human hands but it had been instead of actual humans. It wasn't terribly horrible since I used to eat meals cooked by human hands but it had been years since.

Theo stopped at the hotel's gift shop and purchased a Frisbee for our entertainment on the beach. I decided to take a small dip into the ocean before joining him in throwing around the disc.

"Have you thought of settling down anytime soon?" Theo tossed the Frisbee to me

I caught it with one hand and with a flick of my wrist threw it back. "You sound like my mother."

"I'm just saying."

"Yes, I have thought about it. But I don't know if anyone is ready for me."

"Vivian has some friends who are single." He offered his fiancée's friends to me.

"I've met her friends and I'm going to have to say no."

"Oh come-on!"

"They are money grubbing whores. I said. "They didn't like me when I was poor with two jobs now they are on me like flies on dung."

Theodore smirked at the analogy. "Alright fine, is there anyone you've had in mind lately?"

"Not really."

"Not really?" Theodore repeated slowly trying to analyze the two words. "So, that means that there is but you just haven't pursued that person yet."

"No, it means I haven't looked."

"What about Granger?"

"Granger?" I missed the Frisbee

"Yeah, you two seemed to get along just fine the other night."

"That was dinner, and it wasn't just her and I."

I didn't throw the Frisbee back, instead I kept it in my hand and headed away from the water.

After a night full of drinking and bar hopping I woke up in my room hung over from the night before. I was glad the shades on the window were closed or else I would have been cursing the sun for its powerful rays.

I slowly rose from my bed and made my way into the bathroom for a long hot shower but just as I made it to the bathroom door I heard a loud knock coming from the opposite end of the room at the entrance. I was going to murder whoever was behind that door. At this point I didn't care if it was a child selling chocolate frogs.

I trudged over to the door and slowly opened it, Theodore was standing there with a big smile on his face and a vial in his hand.

"Good morning, sunshine." He said rather loudly

If I hadn't been so lazy I would have swung at him, but I knew it would have been a slow punch and Theodore would easily dodge it.

"Here." Theodore thrust the vial into my hands "Hangover potion. Drink it; you aren't fun when you are like this."

"You made me like this."

"Only because you spill your guts when you're shit face drunk."

I glared at my best friend "What did I say?"

"You hadn't had a good shag in a while, you were eyeballing a few girls in your office and somewhere along the lines you said that you would even have a go at Granger. Apparently her office wear is a real turn on to you."

I collapsed back on my bed and took a swig of the vial. "You're an arse. You did that on purpose."

"That only confirms to me that you like Granger."

"I hardly know her so how can I like her?"

"Would you like to get to know her?"

My head turned to look at him, I swear I almost got whiplash. "Whatever you are planning get it out of your scheming fat head of yours."

"Fine, I'll let it go." Theodore threw his hands up to surrender

We headed back down to the beach, I rather enjoyed tossing the disc around. It was quite relaxing. That was until Theodore decided to be cool and throw it behind his back.

It had nailed a woman in the forehead, I felt bad for her so I ran over to check on her.. Upon further inspection I realized that it was the one woman that I hadn't planned on seeing here. The little boy whom had grown so fondly of him in a matter of hours was waving at him.

I couldn't believe my luck, now he knew Theodore would never give up in his attempts to get them two together. Theodore had run over to the group and I knew without looking him in the face, he was beaming. What were the odds that she ended up on the same beach as them?

Damn Him.

Though, I couldn't help but find her attractive, she was in jean shorts and a pink bikini top, her stomach was flat but she had the curves of a real woman. Her teeth were fixed and blimey, her hair was tame and thoughts of running my fingers through it for hours came to mind. I tried to put out a mental note of us laying in a bed together, our naked bodies lying next to each other, her head on my chest with her hair sprawled out in every direction.

Merlin's Beard.

Of course, Theodore would invite her to hang out with us the bloody git had ulterior motives, thankfully she denied. But for some reason my body couldn't stop me from wanting her to spend time with us. It was that damned thought in my head about her being naked.

There it was again, that damn mental picture.

I finally found the courage to end the conversation and walk away with Theodore in tow. She didn't want to spend time with us because she found it redundant? What the hell was that supposed to mean? I turned to face Theodore and tossed him the Frisbee, stopping to let Theodore run ahead far enough.

We got about three tosses in before she came back for more, we agreed to dinner. What had I done? Another dinner date with her? What would people think? Obviously nothing much since both dinners were with other people. That calmed me down a bit. But it didn't help much now that I had a mental video of naked Hermione in my head.

* * *

**So did you enjoy this chapter? Let me know in a review!**

**KKB  
**


	8. VIII

**I would really like to thank, MsSkyeLene, jessortiz3, stefstef508813, farawaylongago, milocachica, LunaAnnaChara, kurotsuchi-aichan, jennydcg, larisse, itoldyouso2718, Tamcor, Bookz24, ca803, mysterywonder and Viper-Rose2011 for reviewing, following and adding.  
**

**This chapter is pretty short but it shows you just how far Theo would go for Draco.**

* * *

_It is not so much_

_our friends' help_

_that helps us, as the_

_confidence of their help_

_-Epicurus_

He hadn't changed much from his years in Slytherin, he was still conniving and up to no good when it came down to a few things. Hell that was how he had gotten his fiancée to agree to go out on a date with him. You can take the boy out of Slytherin but you can't take Slytherin out of the boy.

Theodore knew what he was doing when he cornered Elsa in the lobby of the hotel. She didn't seem scared because she knew he wasn't going to hurt her. He sat her down on the lounge chairs in the lobby to speak with her.

"I need your help." He took a seat across from her

"Alright?"

"Tonight, we are all supposed to have dinner together. Draco has chosen the place; he should have already sent a letter to Hermione telling her the place."

"Ok?"

"I need you to take Justin and not show up tonight just like how I won't show up tonight either."

Elsa threw her head back and laughed "I'm glad I'm not the only person who can see those two together in the future."

"So it's a plan?" He stuck out his hand to her.

She took it "It is. But how am I going to convince her to go alone?"

Theodore sat back in his chair and thought for a minute. "Tell her you're sick."

"Then she won't let me watch Justin."

"Hmm…"

"And I can't say Justin is sick because then she will stay to take care of him."

"Go to the restaurant with her and excuse yourself taking Justin to the bathroom and don't return."

"As for you?" She asked

"I just won't show up."

She stood up from her chair and looked down at him "I'll see what I can do."

Theodore had gone back to his room to prepare, he had grabbed his wand and muttered a few spells to make the room smell like vomit, he was going to get out of this dinner pretending to be sick and Draco should be arriving at his room any minute.

He threw on yesterday's wife beater that he wore on the plane so it smelled musty and laid in bed with a waste basket at his side. No sooner had he jumped onto the bed, Draco had barged through the door looking for his friend.

"Oh, man it reeks in here!" He covered his nose

Theodore tried to look as sic as he could "Sorry mate, I don't think I'm going to make it down to dinner tonight." He made a sound like he was about to throw up. "I think I got food poisoning from today's lunch."

He had fish, which he knew Draco hadn't had any since his allergies would surely kill him if he did. Draco headed for the door he couldn't take the smell any longer.

"It's fine, I'll just reschedule."

"No! You must go, or else she will think of you as a rude bastard." He made a gagging noise into the waste bin. "And what about the kid? He would be crushed if you didn't show up."

Draco swung the door open. "Fine, I'll go." He couldn't break the small boy's heart.

Theodore watched Draco leave the room he quickly got rid of the vomit smell in the room and threw his dirty shirt off. Phase one was complete. Now it was Elsa's turn.

She was approached by Draco's friend just before dinner; he had a plan to get the two alone at dinner. She was glad she wasn't the only one to want them together. She left the man in the lounge and headed up to the room she shared with Hermione and Justin. She took charge of Justin in dressing him and making sure he didn't use the bathroom before they left. Elsa knew it wouldn't be too long before Justin would need to use the big boy's room.

"So where are we going?" Elsa asked as she threw a shirt over Justin's head

"Some steak restaurant." Hermione fixed her make-up in the mirror. It wasn't too much, it was just some eyeliner.

"Sounds fancy." Elsa winked looking at Hermione's reflection in the mirror.

Hermione returned Elsa's stare through the mirror "Don't get any ideas"

"Oh come-on Hermione, I wouldn't do anything."

"Why do I hardly believe that?"

Elsa shrugged her shoulders and picked up Justin from the bed. "Come-on you little monster let's go have dinner."

"Rawr!" Justin giggled at Elsa

The three headed down to the waiting taxi and drove off to the restaurant, Elsa wasn't sure if this plan was going to work. What if Hermione took Justin to the bathroom? What if he didn't have to go to the bathroom?

They had arrived in no time to the restaurant. Hermione grabbed Justin and helped him out of the taxi. She took his hand and led him inside where they immediately spotted Draco sitting alone at a booth.

"Where's your friend?" Elsa asked as she took a seat, making sure Hermione was trapped inside of the booth.

"He came down with some kind of food bug from the lunch we had earlier." Draco handed them over some menu's that were laying at the edge of the table. Elsa pretended to read hers, waiting for Justin to say he needed to use the restroom.

Elsa kept stalling the waiter; everyone knew what they wanted but Elsa. The waiter had been back three times before Justin asked to use the bathroom.

"I'll take him." Elsa stood up and took Justin's hand.

Finally, they had escaped from the unknown date. She was beginning to doubt Justin for a minute. She took him in the direction of the bathroom but made a beeline through the kitchen and out the backdoor where Theodore was waiting in a taxi for them.

"Took you forever."

"He didn't have to pee till just now."

"I have to potty." Justin wined in the taxi.

"Don't worry, you can go potty soon."

"Where's mommy?"

"She had to go to work so you will be spending time with me and Theo." She answered

"So, I threw in a bar tab at the restaurant for them. The tab gets billed to me and they get to drink whatever they want."

"I thought you were just trying to make them like each other not get them to shag."

"Either one I would be fine with." He smirked

"Evil." She shook her head and watched the scenery out of the window.

Phase two complete.

* * *

**So? Let me know what you think! Would you like another chapter tonight?**

**KKB  
**


	9. IX

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and Alerted. I do appreciate the love.**_  
_

**I also couldn't leave you with that short chapter.  
**

**So without further adieu, I present the "date" (in Hermione's POV)**

* * *

_I like intelligent women._

_When you go out, it shouldn't _

_be a staring contest._

_-Frank Sinatra_

I had to admit, I was quite nervous. Dinner again with Draco Malfoy. The world had to be ending. Twice in one week, what would people think of us? I tried so hard to keep the press out of my life when I divorced Ron now it would be even harder to keep them out when I had dinner twice in one week with Draco Malfoy. I knew Maui was a muggle vacation spot but I couldn't help but think, if Draco and I had gone here for vacation how many other wizards and witches had come here for vacation?

Elsa had taken control of dressing Justin and getting him ready for the night as I slipped into a pair of jeans and a plum purple shirt with a small V-neck. I didn't know what had made me put eye liner on, but I spotted Elsa's eyeliner stick on the bathroom counter and decided it wouldn't hurt to put a little on.

I hadn't worn make-up since my wedding day. I found no need for it, I found myself liking how I looked without it. True, I did look stunning with make-up but I always found beauty as all natural. The way you were meant to look. I didn't know why I decided to put on some tonight, it was only dinner with some old school mates but my mind nagged at me to pick up the pencil and draw a little on.

We headed out to the waiting taxi that I presumed Draco had called for, since the taxi driver held up a makeshift sign with my name on it. I rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile. What was he up to, why did he send a taxi service for us?

Upon arrival I took note of Theodore's absence and much to my surprise he was sick locked away in his hotel room. Food poisoning was the culprit. I got rather frustrated with Elsa when she couldn't make up her mind about the menu; the poor waiter had come back three times just waiting on her alone.

"I have to potty." Justin nudged my arm.

"I'll take him." Elsa offered, she was too quick about it, she was up to something but I decided that it was just my mind trying to play a trick on me. Elsa and Justin would be back in a matter of minutes.

Three minutes passed and I eyed the path that my son and nanny took to the restroom. Nothing. Five minutes. Nothing.

"Excuse me." I stood up from the table and headed towards the restrooms.

"Elsa? Justin?" I yelled into the male's room. Silence. I turned to the female's room "Elsa? Justin?" again silence.

Then it clicked in my head, I was set up. Elsa had planned to leave with Justin, I knew she had ulterior motives but I didn't think she would stoop this low. As I made my way back to the table I couldn't help but think of Theodore locked in his room sick. Was he faking it too? He must have been, there's a cure in the wizarding world when it came to food poisoning. I couldn't believe Draco and I were so stupid to not see it.

"Did they fall in?" He asked as I took my seat once more

I sighed and straightened my utensils. "I've been ditched."

He chuckled "What?"

"They set me up."

"Who? Elsa and your son?"

"Elsa and Theodore." I rested my hands in my lap

"Theo is sick."

"With food poisoning? Come-on Draco. There's a simple cure for that."

He leaned back in the booth and chuckled some more. "Well, let's make the best of it." He motioned to a bottle of expensive red wine in front of us.

"Where did you get that?"

"The waiter brought it by not moments after you left the table; he said it was paid for already."

"Don't you see? That's Theodore and Elsa!"

He chuckled for a third time "Calm down."

"How can you be laughing? I don't find this remotely funny."

He finally sat up and leaned forward closer to me. "Relax, Granger and have a drink." He poured some wine into my glass and then into his. I reluctantly took the glass and slowly drank it, eyeballing the man sitting across from me. How could he be some calm, cool and collected? He was just set up by his best mate.

One drink turned into two and two turned into a third bottle for us. Draco ordered another bottle just as the food arrived and I, being the lightweight drunk, already was feeling the effects of the alcohol. We ate not in silence but talked as if we were old friends rekindling our old friendship.

"So, what happened with you and Astoria?" I asked nibbling on my steak. "I know you two were supposed to get married soon after school ended."

"She left me when my father didn't leave any money." He poured us both another glass of wine. I just passed the line into drunken town.

"Money groveling whore." I let it slip from my mind. I quickly covered my mouth and started to giggle furiously.

I couldn't believe I let that slip, that wasn't like me. I knew it was wrong of me to say.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He waved it off "It was an arranged marriage anyways."

"So what happened with you and Ron?"

"Damn bastard cheated." I downed my glass of wine and poured myself another.

Draco tried to pull the wine away from me but I managed to get it away from him. As soon as I was done pouring he took my wine glass and drank it so I couldn't have it. The last bit from the third bottle was now in Draco's stomach, now I couldn't drink anymore.

"Two shots of whiskey for me and water for the lady." Draco stopped the waiter.

"Can I have another wine bottle?"

"No," Draco stopped the waiter. "Just the water for her."

Draco down the two shots of whiskey and a few minutes later he pulled out some American currency to pay for the bill. Something Ron would never have done for me.

He stood up from the booth and extended his hand out to me. "Come-on, let's go for a walk."

I gladly took his hand and walked with him outside, he didn't let go of my hand so I didn't let go of his. Really it was more of; I forgot I was holding his hand. We walked the one block to the beach and walked the shoreline, the water rising and falling upon our ankles. Our shoes in our hands.

"Can I ask you a question?" He took my hand in his once more.

This time my heart skipped a beat and I blushed, luckily only a sliver of the moon was out tonight so he could barely see my face.

"What made you change your mind about me?"

I stopped walking and cocked my head to the side confused at his question. "What do you mean?"

"The other day at Hogwarts, why did you allow me to talk to you, why did you invite me to dinner and why did you agree to come to dinner tonight?"

I looked down at my feet trying to sober up for a split second just to answer the question. That didn't work.

"I knew the boy you were in school, lost, hurt and confused. Every time I would look at you I would see the pain in your eyes, the evil demon on the outside wasn't the person whom I believed was on the inside." I looked up at Draco who was now looking down at me, his shadow hiding my face in the darkness. "When you disappeared for two years, I didn't think much of you. Until you came back with this huge company and you took the world by surprise. I read the paper every day, your picture always in it. When I looked into the picture of you I didn't see the boy I once knew in school. I saw a man, a man who was finally happy for once."

He shook his head "I'm not happy."

"Why would you say that?"

"I'm alone. I have no one to share anything with; I have no one to get mad at when they leave the bathroom a mess to to wake up to every morning."

"I'm alone. I have no one to share anything with; I have no one to get mad at when they leave the bathroom a mess, no one too to wake up to every morning and no one to have random arguments with when I find that things don't go exactly my way..."

He took a step closer to me; our body's just inches apart. I looked up the handsome wizard hovering over me, in the faint moonlight I could barely make out the features of his face but I didn't care. He brushed a strand of my hair behind my ear before inching his face closer to mine. I could feel his warm breath on my lips, our lips now just centimeters away.

"Draco." I whispered. My eyes were closed

"Hermione." He whispered my name right back, his hand went to the back of my neck forcing me to go the rest of the way to him.

Our lips touched, it felt great. As if a surge of electricity went through us. He deepened the kiss, his arm snaked around my waist as his other hand found its way into my hair.

I let out a soft moan as he pulled me closer, our bodies now touching; hands of one another were around each other. What was wrong with me? I couldn't believe what was going on but in my drunken stupor I couldn't stop myself. This was what my body wanted and I was going to give into its wants and needs.

* * *

**SOOOOO? What did you think? Please let me know! I promise to give you an early chapter much like I did today around the same time-ish**

**KKB  
**


	10. X

**I got off of work a little later than I had hoped to but here is the next chapter.**

**A/N: I don't own HP and i probably never will. (I don't think I've done one in a while)  
**

* * *

_I've never been Romeo who meets_

_a girl and falls for her immediately._

_It's been a much slower process for_

_me each time I've gone into a relationship_

_-Leonardo DiCaprio_

I couldn't help but think what an arse Theodore was. Granger was right; food poisoning could easily be cured by a simple healing spell. As for her nanny, she was in on the whole plan. Somewhere throughout the day, one of them had managed to talk to the other privately and concocted this little plan. I would have to get Theo back for this but for now, I was going to try and enjoy dinner with Granger.

I had to admit, she was pretty attractive, even though she was only dressed in casual jeans and a shirt, but the plum color of her shirt and her tan skin made it an exquisite color on her. I couldn't help but notice the small bit of make-up she was wearing. I wonder if she had done that for me or if she did that often. Some way or another I would get to know the truth.

She was taking this rather horribly, when I found it actually quite amusing. She was fuming mad at Elsa for her treachery and involving her son in this scheme. I had to calm her down, and I knew that a glass of wine would probably do the trick.

Or maybe the whole bottle.

I ordered another one and we sat and talked about what happened in the past to us, she was being very open with me despite the fact that she had just divorced Weasel not long ago. I told her of Astoria and how she had left me. The profane words that had slipped from her mouth I actually found quite cute. Usually, words like that coming from a woman would turn me off but coming from her. Innocent little Granger and Minister of Magic. I found it hilarious and most of all sexy.

I could tell she wasn't one to hold her liquor so to make things even I ordered myself a few shots to at least be close to her level of drunkenness. We stumbled out of the restaurant not long after and made our way to the beach hand in hand. I had no clue what would go down in the minutes to come but I was just playing it by ear.

I yearned to know why she was with me, on this beach, holding my hand, in a drunken stupor after having dinner with me. Just the two of us. So I let it out, hell, I was drunk enough to ask so I figured she would be drunk enough to answer.

"Can I ask you a question?" I took her hand in mine once more my shoes and socks in the other.

Though the moon was a small slit, I could tell she was blushing from me grabbing her hand.

"What made you change your mind about me?"

She stopped walking and cocked her head to the side confused at my question. "What do you mean?"

"The other day at Hogwarts, why did you allow me to talk to you, why did you invite me to dinner and why did you agree to come to dinner tonight?"

I waited for her to answer. She was so cute when she looked down at her feet.

"I knew the boy you were in school, lost, hurt and confused. Every time I would look at you I would see the pain in your eyes, the evil demon on the outside wasn't the person whom I believed was on the inside." She looked up at Draco was now looking down at her, his shadow hiding her face in the darkness. "When you disappeared for two years, I didn't think much of you. Until you came back with this huge company ad you took the world by surprise. I read the paper every day, your picture always in it. When I looked into the picture of you I didn't see the boy I once knew in school. I saw a man, a man who was finally happy for once."

She hit the nail right on the head. That was the boy I used to be in school and now that was the man I was now. But she was wrong about one thing, I wasn't happy.

I shook my head "I'm not happy."

"Why would you say that?"

"I'm alone. I have no one to share anything with; I have no one to get mad at when they leave the bathroom a mess, no one too to wake up to every morning and no one to have random arguments with when I find that things don't go exactly my way..."

"As I agree those are things to make someone happy, they will come to you eventually. Just stay positive, if you stay positive it means you're more likely to be approachable by people."

Merlin's Beard, she was smart which made her attractive as well; everything about this woman attracted me to her. The way she walked, talked and acted. Drunk or sober I just couldn't resist her. I couldn't resist the urge to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear and pull her in for a kiss.

To my surprise she didn't pull away, so I pulled her closer, she moaned into my mouth and I took it as she wanted more. I then nibbled at her bottom lip for a bit as we stood there in full embrace, the waves washing onto the beach at our feet. I broke away from her mouth and trailed kisses down her jawbone to her neck. She leaned her head back allowing me to nibble and suck at her neck.

Her hands found their way under my shirt to his chiseled abs, feeling every crease I had on my stomach. I slowly brought her down to the sand and hovered over, my lips making their way back up to hers.

She pulled my shirt off over my head and with the hand that wasn't holding me up, found its way under her shirt. As my fingers crept up her stomach a light flashed down onto us and we looked up to see a cop car had caught us.

"Shit." I whispered. I stood up and then helped her up off the ground.

The cop made his way towards us carefully trying to walk in the sand.

"Hi officer." I smiled. I was a bit blinded from the man shining a flashlight in my face.

"May I ask what you two were doing out here?" He pointed his flashlight to Hermione and back to me.

"Sorry, we are on our honeymoon." I grinned.

Hermione stood next to me not saying a word.

"Take it back to your hotel room. This is a public beach. You're lucky I don't fine you for public indecency ."

"No problem officer. Sorry about that. Heat of the moment. You won't see us again." I took Hermione's hand and dragged her away from the cop.

I didn't know what had just happened between us but I couldn't stop it, and I yearned for more. I wondered how far she would let me go now that we were caught by the law. I really didn't want to take advantage of her in her drunken state but I wanted to test the waters a bit.

We walked our way back to the hotel which was only two miles away from the restaurant since neither of us had a phone to call a taxi and were too drunk to apparate safely. She was holding onto my arm now as we stumbled up the street the hotel. Hermione still clearly drunk from her almost three bottles of wine.

"Draco." She looked up at me with a smile on her face

"Yes?" I asked

She stopped walking which caused me to stop as well, I turned back to the beautiful woman and we were standing underneath a street light. I could now see her features and I wanted to kiss her some more.

"What just happened down on the beach?"

I took a step closer to her and took her in my arms. "I believe we were snogging."

"I know that but, why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"What does it mean?"

She was drunk as well as I, I couldn't really give her a straight answer. Who knew what I would say to her or if she would remember the night before.

"I'm not quite sure."

She took that answer and continued walking with me back to the hotel, I could tell she was tired, she was slowing down. Luckily we were just meters from the building when Hermione decided to take a break and lean against a wall. I waited for her to compose herself but it didn't happen she had her eyes closed, she was falling asleep.

I walked over to her and picked her up bridal style and trudged the last few feet to the hotel and up the lift to my room. I had no idea which room was hers so I was going to allow her to occupy my bed for the night while I did the right thing and slept on the floor.

* * *

**So Let me know what you think!**

**KKB  
**


	11. XI

**Here you are, Chapter eleven. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP even though I wish I did.**

* * *

Being a woman is a terribly

difficult task, since it consists

principally in dealing with men.

–Joseph Conrad

I had such a vivid dream last night; I was drunk with Draco on the beach snogging our brains out. At least I hoped it was a dream, it seemed too real. I reached over in the bed I was lying in to feel for Justin, he should have been next to me. I quickly sat up twisting the sheets around my body. I was now staring at an unfamiliar room with a pounding headache. I crawled to the edge of the bed and saw Draco sleeping on the floor and he didn't look comfortable.

My clothes were still on, thank merlin. His clothes were somewhat still on; his shirt was lying not far from him. I went to run a hand through my hair and felt the mat of sand in the back. Oh boy. What happened on the beach? I tried to remember last night's events.

They drank and drank and drank. I threw myself back down on the bed face down in the pillows. Small snippets of last night flashed through my head, we were holding hands walking to the beach, and then we were making out on the beach. But I couldn't remember any further. I groaned in frustration hating myself for what happened the night before.

"Frustrated?" I heard his voice

I flipped over on the bed he was slowly raising from the floor.

"What the bloody hell happened last night?"

"Well, after dinner last night you had this perfect idea to shag me on the beach as the waves crashed onto us."

"What?"

"What was a man supposed to do? You dangled it in front of me like you would a ferret to a hippogriff."

"You're an arse. You know better."

"I'm only a man darling."

I threw a pillow at him and climbed out of the bed. I hated him right now, but most of all I hated myself. How could I be so careless? I should have gone back to the hotel when Elsa ditched me. I had no business staying.

I headed towards the door but he ran in front of me. I pushed his chest to shove him out of the way but he was too strong, he didn't even budge.

"Look, I was kidding. We didn't have sex last night."

I tried to push him once more but yet again he didn't move.

"I'll tell you what happened if you don't remember."

I didn't say anything; instead I glared at him with my arms crossed over my chest.

"You drank a lot of wine last night; you were drunk I was one drink away from being drunk so I had a really good buzz going on. We decided to go to the beach and walk along the shoreline."

"We held hands." I was still glaring at him

"Yeah, but that's not sex." He chuckled "You decided to ask me some questions; I was quite surprised that you didn't see me for who I use to be. The evil git who tortured you at school and was on the opposite side of the war. You saw me for who I had become. And I was grateful for that. So I thought it would be ok to kiss you."

"You thought it would be ok?" My hands were now on my hips

"I couldn't resist, and plus you wanted more."

"I would never."

"That is why you took off my shirt. We probably would have had sex, hadn't it been for the blasted law enforcement catching us."

"Thank merlin." I walked away from him a few steps trying to gather my thoughts. "I should probably go now."

I turned back to him and headed for the door. This time he didn't stop me, he stepped aside, allowing me to leave the room.

The door shut softly behind me and I made my way to the elevator hoping that by the time I made it back to the room, no one would be awake. I had hoped Elsa hadn't waited up for me to come back and I hoped Justin went to sleep without me next to him.

I made it two levels down from Draco's and I managed to only run into the cleaning lady's cart. I put my key into the door and slowly pushed it open peering inside to see what awaited me. Thankfully, much to my delight they both were still asleep. I kissed Justin's forehead and pulled his blankets onto him a little more before heading into the shower to wash off last night's horrific scene.

I left the shower moments later to find Justin awake jumping on Elsa's bed. "Mommy mommy mommy!" He giggled

I grabbed her son off the bed and set him down on the ground. "Hello my love." I smiled down at her son.

"When did you get in?" Elsa rolled herself out of bed.

"Just moments ago."

"Wow, must have been a great night then, hmm?"

I rolled her eyes and ran my wand down my hair to brush it. "Nothing happened."

"I know when you're lying."

"We kissed, that's it."

"You spent the night with him, I'm sure you did more than just kiss."

"Actually, I was drunk off my arse and apparently I blacked out to the point here he carried me to his room and let me have the bed while he slept on the floor."

"Oh." Elsa sighed

"Why, oh? You wanted something more to happen?"

"Well,"

"Elsa, come-on, I've already told you I'm not ready."

"It wasn't my idea it was-"

"Theodore's. Yeah, we discussed that last night too. He was in Slytherin; you can't expect any less from him."

"I'm sorry, it but seemed like a good idea at the time."

Though I was angry with Elsa, I knew why Elsa had done it. I had been divorced from Ron for six months, I had been living away from him for almost a year now. Elsa had been with us since a month after I moved out. So she knew me almost as well as Ginny.

Being a newly single parent had taken a toll on me. On some nights I had wished that I would find someone that could help me and give me more kids. But I didn't want just anybody. I wanted a man who was already serious about his life and was ready to settle down into an already made family. Those men weren't too easy to find.

I never considered Draco to be one of those men, I still didn't. I saw him as just this man whom I had gone to school with. Yes, he was fun to be around but he was the only man I didn't see as being a father to my children. Not because I found it impossible, but I just didn't see him that way.

At least I didn't at the moment.

* * *

**Short chapter, i promise the next one is longer, let me know what you think and I may post it tonight.  
**

**KKB  
**

**P.S. This is the last chapter in first person the rest will be in third person.  
**


	12. XII

**I forgot to thank everyone for reviewing, alerting and favoriting(Not a word I know) this story.  
**

**BrightestWitchOfHerAge16, heyhellogoodbyee, kaliraewong15, farawaylongago, Brookk-EE, sinnouve, CheshireCat2012, misswinterjayne, jessortiz3, Anonymous, Tamcor and farawaylongago.  
**

**My e-mail isn't working for some reason, it's not receiving e-mails. So if there is anyone I have missed I am sorry, but i do appreciate the review, alert and/or favoriting this story.  
**

* * *

**This chapter is a bit longer than the last, I hope you enjoy it, because I had a fun time writing it.**

* * *

_The greatest power_

_is not money power,  
_

_but political power.  
_

_-Walter Annenberg  
_

He had to admit it, he was attracted to her. She was a strong woman who held herself as if the world belonged to her. Well at least the wizarding world belonged to her. She was beautiful; her hair was an unnatural brown color with flecks of gold in it so when the sun hit her head in the right angle it shimmered and it very damn well caught the attention of every male on the beach. Her body was curvaceous; she was shaped like an hourglass with a petite frame. He had seen her in her bikini and he wanted to see more of it.

Draco knew he wouldn't be able to see it; he was back sitting in his office daydreaming of her. It had been two days since he had arrived back from vacation and she was on his a lot. Ever since that night they had dinner, he dreamt of her. He dreamt of the possibility of taking her to his bed and finishing off that night. He had even dreamt of them having sex in that very same spot on the beach. Though one dream had him spooked the most.

It started off as him having dinner with her and Justin at the table in his house and they were looking happier than ever. Justin was a few years older than what he was now. Draco glanced down at his hand and saw a wedding band, he then glanced over to Hermione and saw she too had on an identical one as well and his mother's engagement ring.

She leaned over to him and kissed him on the cheek taking his hand in hers.

"Draco, Hun. I have some news to share."

She was beaming. She turned to face him in her chair now she had both of his hands in hers. He wasn't able to speak in this dream; he wasn't even able to ask what her news was.

"I don't really know how to say it so I'm going to just spill it out." she lightly squeeze his hands "I'm pregnant."

Dream Draco was now on his feet holding his wife happy as could be but reality Draco couldn't believe the sight in front of him. The mere sight of him having a family frightened the hell out of him. Sure he had admitted to wanting a family and claimed he was ready to have one. But a family to call his own? Someone who would surely take his last name and pass his blood lineage down. That scared the crap out of him. When he wasn't dreaming of Hermione in her bikini he couldn't turn off the images of little mini versions of him running around in diapers.

Granger of all people, the mother of his child. His first born child.

Though in a way it also excited him, a family to call his own and a wife to come home to every day. Someone he would be able to share his secrets with and express his feelings. And most of all, someone who he could have sex with every night and every day. It didn't matter the time. It excited him a little.

He chuckled at his own thoughts; Granger would never be his wife or the mother to his children. She couldn't even bare to look at him. Especially not after what was waiting for them in the daily prophet when they arrived home.

An article written by none other than the wicked witch herself, Rita Skeeter.

_**Minister of Magic makes some magic with old enemy.**_

_The developing couple was spotted last week in Hawaii kissing on sands of Maui. Draco Malfoy, millionaire, owner of his own company and ex-death eater was spotted having dinner at a rather lavish restaurant. From the restaurant the couple made their way to the beach where they started to have romantic escapades in the sand until law enforcement stopped them. Sources say that they returned to the hotel room together, him carrying her to his room where they didn't emerge till morning._

_Hermione Granger, Minister of Magic, divorced and mother of one. What would her ex-husband think of this little rendezvous? After all the man she was snogging on the beach use to be her arch enemy. The man who was once at Voldemort's side. The man who called her names and even dished out juicy gossip about the Golden Trio._

What made it even wore was that there was a bloody picture. Granted, it was a picture at night, but in the wizarding world night pictures show up just as clearly as day pictures. You could easily spot his platinum blonde hair and toned muscles hovering over her and her hands were running through his silky hair. There was no mistaking her either. Though their faces weren't looking at the camera, her hair was just as easily noticeable than his.

There was more to the article but Draco couldn't bear to read anymore. She hadn't talk to him since that night and any attempt at sending letters to her didn't help either. No doubt she had seen the Daily Prophet. He had just hoped he didn't mess things up too bad.

It was just her luck, Rita Skeeter happened to get a hold of a picture of her and Draco that night on the beach. Not to mention the disgusting article that went with it. She thought she destroyed that woman's career years ago. But apparently Rita still had bad blood out for her.

She paced her office while Blaise sat in front of her desk drawing up different ideas for the daily prophet so it would turn people away from that story.

"I still can't believe it." He muttered

"Oh come-on Blaise not right now."

"You and Draco." He continued

"We could put out an article saying that London is to host the next Quidditch world cup."

"But are we?"

"I don't know. It would excite people though."

"So if you do put that in the prophet you now have to make the cup come here."

She fell into her chair and slumped down "I know. But it's easier than dealing with this. Have someone write it. I want it there first thing in the morning. I want it to take up the whole page, throw some big words in their spice it up."

"As for Rita?"

"I want her head on a silver platter." She gritted her teeth.

Blaise quickly left the room, leaving the angry woman alone to sort out her feelings. She waited a few seconds after the door shut before sitting up in her chair and resuming business as usual. She tried not to get too worked up over this article but Rita Skeeter was going down.

_ .TAP._

Hermione glanced over, a large owl was asking for entry into her office. She opened the window allowing the bird entry and she untied the letter from its leg.

She immediately recognized the hand writing.

_**What in the bloody hell are you doing? Draco Malfoy? Seriously? We get divorced and months later you are in his arms snogging him senseless on the beach and then you go into his room for a good shag? I hope it was a good shag because now Justin is mine. The courts will see how horrible of a mother you are, leaving your son in a hotel room to go out with an ex-death eater. Soon the world will know that you are not fit to be minister any longer.**_

She furiously ripped up the letter and shooed the owl out of her window closing it quickly. How dare he call her a horrible mother and a horrible person.

A knock came at her door and then Blaise's head appeared "Sorry to bother you but Draco is here."

She groaned in frustration "Let him in."

"Granger." He slowly made his way in and took a seat across from her

"You are going to help me fix this."

"I plan on it."

"You will pull every string you can to get me the Quidditch cup in London this year. I want people talking about something else."

"My ties aren't with the wizarding world anymore. It's with the muggle world."

"Well find some."

He stood up from his chair preparing to leave but at the last second he changed his mind. He went around her desk and then took a seat on top of it looking down at her.

"What is so bad about people knowing? Are you embarrassed to be seen in public with me?"

"No."

"Then what is the problem?"

"I don't like my life being splashed around in the Daily Prophet, especially by Rita Skeeter."

"Well, then how do you propose we get rid of her? Obviously bringing the cup to London will take people's mind off of us but only for so long. Rita is pretty determined."

"I want her career ruined. I want her to be banned to some country so far away that the only thing she will be able to write about is about how poor it is."

"Now that I have connections for."

She glanced up at him with an evil smirk. He was rubbing off on her she was never the one to use her high position in ruining someone but this was well worth it. If it meant her not being able to be minister next election then so be it. She just wanted Rita out of her life once and for all.

"There is one more thing." He stood up from her desk

She watched him pace to the other side of the room and then back to her wondering what he was up to. "And what is that?"

He turned her chair so that she was facing him and he bent over so no their faces were at the same height. "I do believe we owe two people some payback."

She smiled, he was talking about Elsa and Theo. "And what do you propose we do?"

"Leave that to me as well." He leaned his head in closer to her and kissed her cheek. "Goodbye, Granger."

* * *

**BUM BUM BUMMMMMMMM Rita is BACK!**

**Ok my lovely readers! Review! The more reviews I get the faster the next chapter will be up!  
**

**And, even though this story is almost done being written, I could use some ideas for Elsa's punishment. Let me know in a review or a PM. I'll squeeze it in in a later chapter.  
**

**KKB  
**


	13. XIII

**Oh my goodness! I can't believe the reviews I have gotten for the last chapter. I was so happy with them that I decided to go ahead and post this chapter. Granted it's short and a filler chapter but It's still rather enjoyable.**

**I would personally like to thank: Ima-Believer, Alissa21, AyeBAYBaay, chocolatesnipe, IlyDMHG-Klaroline4Ever, BrightestWitchOfHerAge16, stefstef508813, Anonymous, xXallegedangelXx, kaliraewong15, KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun and invisible to u.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP nor will I probably ever will. I just like to play around with the characters as if they were my little puppets.**

* * *

_It is hard to fight_

_an enemy who has_

_outposts in your head._

_-Sally Kempton_

His charm was working on her, he knew and so did she even if she didn't want to admit it. He had just left from her office moments ago and was now concocting a plan to get back at Theo and Elsa for leaving the two alone and causing such a dramatic story. He knew the perfect way to get back at Theo but Elsa was going to a bit more of a challenge. Hermione knew her weaknesses so when the time came he would have to ask her so that it was well worth what they did to them.

He arrived back at his flat to see Theo waiting for him outside his door.

"What?" Draco shoved his key in the lock

"Whoa, watch the hostility man."

"You ruined her."

"Who?"

"Hermione." He walked in allowing Theo to follow.

"It's some dumb article. Had I known Rita was going to get a hold of it I wouldn't have planned it."

"Yeah well, you are going to help me get rid of her. Hermione wants her to disappear somewhere where she won't harm anyone with her words ever again."

"Africa?" Theo suggested

"That could work. What if we hit her with a memory charm and then place her out there. We convince her that she's been living there since she was real young and she hates the big cities."

Hermione arrived home find Elsa had just finished dinner and Justin was sitting in his chair waiting patiently. It had been a long day for her; Ron sent her a nasty letter telling her that she was a horrible mother and minister, Rita Skeeter ruined her reputation with a single article and to top it all off she found out that Ron was getting married.

"So, I received a letter today." Elsa turned off the stove and served some food to Justin.

"From who?" Hermione hung up her coat.

"Ron."

"What? Let me read." Elsa handed over the letter

_**I know about you, you are a waste. I can't believe Hermione ever hired you. My son does not need a nanny and a teacher. He needs to enjoy his time as a child until he goes to Hogwarts. You call yourself a witch? You of all people should know better, the only school needed for a wizard or witch is Hogwarts. If we were ever to cross paths, I would make my presence known to you.**_

What had become of this man? Hermione couldn't believe it. Ron never had this much hate inside of him. She looked up at Elsa and then over to Justin and pocketed the note.

"I received one too." She sighed and served herself a plate.

Hermione took a seat next to Justin and Elsa took a seat across from them. Dinner was a quiet one between the two women. They didn't want to admit it but they were both frightened. They didn't know what Ron was capable and if he was going to take any action towards them. Elsa's note was a threat, if they ever crossed paths; Ron was going to do something.

"We need to leave." Hermione slammed down her fork.

"What?"

"I'm afraid Ron is going to try and do something."

"But-"

"He knows where we live. He knows you are here a lot. You read his note, if he ever were to cross your path…"

"Where would we go?"

"A hotel?" She put their dishes in the sink and had magic wash and dry them. "Help Justin pack. Then we will head to your place and pack your things. Just in case he knows where you live. We need to leave tonight."

The two women quickly packed up the needed necessities to last them about a week's time. Hermione figured in that time all would be calmed down with Ron and he would call off his anger. Hermione debated over a cheap motel or a lavish hotel. In the end she decided on the presidential suite at the most expensive hotel in London. Seeing as Ron would never suspect her having enough money to pay for it.

The first night was hard for her and Elsa. They stayed up half the night tossing and turning trying to fall asleep but they feared Ron. Every time Hermione closed her eyes and finally succumbed to sleep she would have a nightmare of Ron breaking into the hotel room and holding a knife over her.

By morning time, getting out of bed was rough, she had to get ready for work and she wasn't prepared to leave Elsa and Justin alone. Even though she knew this was the last place Ron would ever look.

"Maybe it would be best if you guys came to work with me."

"Hermione, that's the first place he will go." Elsa held down Justin as Hermione shoved a shoe on his foot.

She sat down on one of the beds looking defeated "You're right. I should just call off and stay here."

"Go to work. I can handle it here."

"Are you sure."

"Yes. Now go, you have Rita Skeeter's life to ruin."

Hermione went to work just as Elsa told her to. She had Elsa write notes every hour telling her that they were still ok and Hermione wrote back telling them that she was ok as well. So far it had been a good start to the day despite her lack of sleep and that constant nightmare running through her head.

_Knock. Knock. Knock_

"Come-in"

"Hey, so I've been thinking a lot lately." It was Draco

"What have you come up with?"

"Sending her to Africa and casting a memory charm. And convince her that she has been living there helping the starving children."

"A memory charm? Is that really necessary?"

"If we don't then she will come back and continue writing."

"Fine. Do it."

Draco turned to leave but she noticed he stopped at the door. He slowly turned to her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just t-t-tired." She yawned

"Rough night?" he took a seat back in front of her.

"I moved Justin, Elsa and I to a hotel for the week."

"Why? Didn't you get enough of hotels in Hawaii?"

"I had no choice. Ron sent me and Elsa threatening letters. I was scared. I didn't know what else to do." She rubbed her temple.

"You're afraid he is going to come and harm you guys?"

"I'm just preparing for the worse."

"Well, if you would like, I have a summer home in Wales if you would like to stay there."

"No, I couldn't. We should be fine for the week at the hotel. This whole Ron thing will blow over I'm sure of it."

"Well, if you do change your mind, you know how to get a hold of me."

"Thank you." She smiled politely as he showed himself out.

* * *

**Short, I know, but let me know what you think in a review. I really loved all the reviews I received on the last. I hope I can get as much on this one. If I can, then I'll post the next chapter first thing in the morning. The next chapter I swear is a lot longer than this one. Probably the longest one yet.  
**

**KKB  
**


	14. XIV

__**As requested, a chapter first thing in the morning. I'm sorry if the last chapter wasn't that great, it was really a filler chapter. But I do still appreciate the reviews given to me.**

**A few people have mentioned that Justin is a sweet and happy boy. I can't write a child any other way. I have no make a child evil bone in my body.  
**

**This chapter shows how very protective Draco is.  
**

**Like I promised it's the longest one i've posted yet.**

* * *

_For every minute_

_you remain angry,_

_you give up sixty_

_seconds of peace of mind._

_-Ralph Waldo Emerson_

It had been a few days since Ron's initial first batch of threatening letters; they were still at the hotel and now they were now receiving them every morning and every night. Ron knew she was hiding from him, he knew she was well protected at the ministry, he knew she wouldn't be so stupid to hide out with Draco (though he admitted he considered that) and most of all he knew she as in a hotel somewhere in London he just didn't know which one. He threatened to one day follow the owl that delivered the letter which frightened her, but every time one of his owls showed up he didn't and she was glad.

"Elsa?" Hermione looked over at the younger witch who was staring out the window.

"Hmm?" she didn't move, her eyes still transfixed the big city below them

"Maybe I'm being too paranoid but, I think it's time for a change in scenery."

"Where were you thinking?"

"Well, Ron said it was stupid of me to hide out with Draco and-"

"You want to have him protect us?" She turned away from the window and looked at her employer.

"No, Draco came in the other day to my office and offered us a stay at his summer home until this all gets fixed."

"Well, Ron doesn't know about Draco's summer home so it would probably be the perfect spot."

"So it's settled? I'll send a letter off to Draco."

Elsa nodded and turned back to the window.

Hermione grabbed a piece of parchment off the nearby table and scratched a note to Draco sending it off to him. She gathered their things and waited for his reply back.

She didn't have to wait long because little did she know Draco knew exactly where she was and he was watching over them.

Draco had spent hours casting protective spells over the hotel making sure that any kind of apparation wasn't possible, a port key wouldn't be able to get in and no sort of unlocking spell could unlock their door. He bought himself a muggle car and sat himself outside of the hotel just watching and waiting. When he had to work he hired a few bodyguards to watch the doors. He put pictures in their hands of Ron making sure that their eyes stayed fixed on the double doors.

He had felt her fear when he first entered her office, she looked tired and scared. She had told him that Ron was threatening her and Elsa and they couldn't even stay in their own homes anymore. They were now living out of a hotel. He couldn't have that, two women and a child fearing for their lives from a man whom Hermione used to love.

He was perched outside for the night watching the doors for anything suspicious, he stayed nights while during the days his hired help watched. He hadn't had any sleep since she told him and he was running low on energy.

An owl flew through his car window and dropped a note in his lap, it was from her:

_**Draco, I would love to take you up on your summer home offer. We are staying at the Menagerie hotel in the presidential suite.**_

He smirked at the note, she wanted his help. He swung his legs out of the car door and then the rest of his body before entering the hotel. He headed for the lift and pushed the top floor button. Waiting so patiently for the lift to reach its destination.

The doors dinged open and Draco took a step out checking the hallways before making his way to her door. He knocked on it and waited a few minutes before hearing the lock click open and she was standing there in front of him.

"That was fast." She smiled

"I was in the neighborhood actually." She took a step back to allow him in.

"You look tired."

"It's been busy trying to catch up after my vacation."

"Draco!" Justin screamed and ran over to him hugging him.

"He there little man, you ready to leave?"

"Yes!" He giggled "Come-on mommy."

Draco picked up Justin's bags and then the boy before heading back to the lift with the two women following him. He had no idea why the boy liked him so much; he had hardly known him and for the kid to get attached so easily, it excited him.

He took the three down through the lobby and out to his car.

"I didn't know you owned a car."

"Er-Yeah, I just hardly drive it."

"Would you mind stopping by my place? I need to grab a few more things." Elsa spoke as she buckled herself and Justin into the backseat.

"That's no problem; just tell me how to get there."

Elsa pointed out to him which streets to turn down and not long after they were stopped in front of her place.

"I'll be quick."

"No, we will all go together." Draco unbuckled his seatbelt.

They headed up one flight of stairs and down past a few doors before Elsa pulled out her key and swung her door open. What they hadn't expected was to see her apartment trashed. Elsa's mouth fell open as she slowly stepped in. Papers were strewn everywhere, her kitchen table was broken in half and her coffee table had a leg missing.

"Stay here. I'm going to check the rest of the place out." Draco shut and locked the door behind him before pulling out his wand and disappearing down the hallway. He checked the first door, the bathroom, the toilet had been blown up and there was water spraying everywhere. He sealed it back up with magic and headed to the next room. Her bedroom. Her mattress had been flipped over her side tables thrown across the room and her clothes were everywhere.

The place was clear, no one but the four were in there.

"It's good." He stepped over a broken dining chair.

"I can't believe he would go and do something like this." Hermione kept herself and Justin next to the door.

"I wonder if he made it to your place."

"More than likely it was the first place he hit." Draco started to use magic to fix all the broken things around the apartment.

"Thankfully you weren't here when he arrived or else-"Hermione paused "I don't know what he would have done."

"Come-on we can't stay long, who knows how long ago he hit here and if he's camping it out." Draco fixed her dining room table

"You don't have to fix anything, it's fine. I'll fix it later."

"It's keeping my mind occupied. If I didn't fix your stuff it would take every fiber in my being not to hunt him down and kill him."

"Malfoy, is killing really necessary?" Hermione asked

He turned to look at her, "It's the fact that he cheated on his wife, didn't give two shits about his child when he had him and now he's getting married. But what he does care about is how his ex-wife eludes him on him visiting his child, she had a very eventful night in Hawaii and she hired a nanny to keep her son well educated before Hogwarts."

He watched as she just stared at him, she was shocked. Had it been because he showed her that he truly cared for her? Was it the fact that he was willing to fight to keep her and her son alive? Or was it both?

"If that was what set him off, then he deserves to rot in hell."

He watched as tears came to her eyes and a smile plastered on her face. At that point he knew it was both.

* * *

It had been a few hours since they discovered Elsa's apartment and they had been at Draco's summer home unpacking some of their things, they didn't want to get too comfortable just in case they had to get up and leave in the middle of the night and Hermione still had it in her mind that Ron was going to give up eventually.

She didn't dare go back to her apartment, in fear of seeing it in the same shape as Elsa's or Ron waiting for her return. Hermione couldn't believe Ron had gone to such extreme measures to express how much he felt about the whole situation.

Draco was sitting at the kitchen table helping Justin put together a child's puzzle while Elsa sat in the living room reading one of her romance novels. Hermione just stood back leaning against the kitchen counter watching Draco and her son. He had been so nice to them, he let them stay in his summer home while they hid from Ron, he didn't have to stay there and entertain Justin, he didn't have to stay at the house to watch over them. But he chose to, he chose to put his life in danger for them and she appreciated that.

"Mommy! It's a hippogriff!" Justin giggled pressing the last piece in place

"It sure is." She smiled and walked over to the table

"Draco has fun stuff."

"Where did you get this stuff?" She asked Draco

"This was my stuff growing up. I keep my childhood stuff here."

"Thank you for allowing him to use it."

"He can keep it if he wants." He stood up from the table and headed past her to the fridge.

She took in his scent as he passed her, he smelled of the outdoors. Like he had been sitting in a patch of grass and leaning up against a tree.

"I couldn't allow him to do that. That is your childhood. I can't take that away from you."

"I don't have much use for them, seeing as I'm not a child myself nor do I have one."

She felt bad for him, it sounded to her that all he wanted was to have a family. Here she was, flaunting it in his face that she had a child and she was happy. She figured that he was so good with Justin was because he was yearning for a child of his own. She didn't know why he stuck around.

Night had struck the house not too long after, Justin just fell asleep in his bed and Elsa was taking a shower. Draco was in the living room with Hermione, they were just sitting there in silence. Neither knew what to do or say.

Moments passed before she spoke.

"You should head home and get some rest. You have work tomorrow."

"I'll be fine sleeping here on the couch." He shook his head

"I couldn't ask for you to do that. You've done so much already today."

"Please don't send me home." He laid himself down on the couch. He rested his head in her lap "I'm enjoying the company."

Her hand hesitated just inches from the top of his head, she was tempted to stroke his hair but she thought otherwise. He might have gotten the wrong idea. But she decided against her better judgment and started to run her fingers through his hair.

She watched as he closed his eyes and started to drift off to sleep. She had to admit he looked pretty handsome asleep in her lap. She leaned her head back and allowed herself to succumb to sleep as well.

* * *

**Reviews please! Let me know what you think. I may post another one tonight. Or maybe two :)  
**

**KKB  
**


	15. XV

**Alot of you have been asking why Hermione is so reliant on Draco since she is so powerful as the minister. Why doesn't she just tell Harry or someone else. Honestly, I agree with you Hermione is so bad ass that Ron shouldn't have to worry her. But since of course this is an AU story, I have to kind of go out of character with Hermione, I need her to be the damsel in distress and Draco her knight and shining armor.  
**

**No the answer to most of your questions:  
**

**Ron is sort of in hiding from them so no one can find him nor are they really looking because Harry or anyone else knows what he has done. Given that Hermione hasn't written to anyone about it in fear of Ron finding her(she explains to Ginny in a later chapter why she didn't tell her). They just know he's angry. Just like Hermione thought it would all blow over._  
_**

**I know it's sort of confusing right now, but it'll all come out in the end where you'll understand it.**

* * *

**And a big thank you once again to my lovely readers: SlytherinPrincess1997, Kabb, little dragon85, bookangel1624, jessortiz3, jennydcg, the three Anonymous people, rehmazcool, hannah9page, farawaylongago and this is ah-mazing.  
**

**Sorry for the late post, I had such a busy day today. My city was celebrating a late 4th of July due to severe rain storms on the 4th. My city beat the world record for the biggest water gun fight by the way. AWESOME!  
**

* * *

_Humor can alter any _

_situation and help us _

_cope at the very instant _

_we are laughing._

_-Allen Klein_

Draco woke up to find that his head was in Hermione's lap and her hand was still in his hair. Her other hand was intertwined with one of his. He smiled at the feeling he got when his heart leapt from his chest. How could she make him feel this way? He never had that feeling about anyone.

He slowly sat up trying not to wake the sleeping beauty. He carefully guided her sleeping form down onto the couch and covered her with a blanket. He stood over here watching her sleep for a few seconds admiring her.

He found her utterly amazing, complicated and beautiful. He saw her as the world's best mother, friend and over all person. He often dreamt of her, more than he had about anyone. Who wouldn't dream about her? Just spending an hour with her would make anyone yearn for more time.

The weird feeling hit him again and it caused him to leave the room. He had no idea what the tightness in his chest or the fluttering in his stomach meant. But he got it whenever he was around her. It was an unusual feeling for him.

He prepped himself for work that day; she was still fully on his mind. He caught himself daydreaming a few times, just staring at the wall wondering what the next day would bring for them and maybe the next week.

While he was at work he had sent his guards to watch over the house, he had told them if she spotted them he would hex them into next week and they would be docked a significant amount of pay. They obeyed his rules and stayed just outside of the property line hidden within the thick brush.

He pulled his car through the front gates and down the long driveway before spotting her and Justin playing outside.

She was running away from him at a ridiculously slow pace allowing him to catch her every now and then. He shut his car door behind him and walked over to the two.

"You're off early."

"Not much to do." He messed up Justin's hair. He then bent down to Justin's level "I got something for you."

"What?" The little boy bounced up and down

Draco opened his briefcase and pulled out another puzzle, this one a bit larger than the hippogriff one.

"Quidditch!" Justin grabbed the box from Draco. "Thank you!" He hugged Draco before running inside to start it.

"You really didn't have to." She started to head back to the house but he touched her arm and stopped her.

"I know, but I wanted to. I like to see him happy. And if that means puzzles then so be it. That means he is just like his mother."

She giggled at his comment "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He sat down on the front steps and she joined him.

"You care for my son. Yet you hardly know him. Why?"

He shrugged his shoulders and looked out into the distance. "I guess I've just been wanting a child so bad that when Justin came along he was the closest I was going to get to having a child. So I'll enjoy my time with him while it lasts."

"While it lasts?" She asked

"Eventually this whole thing will end and we will go back to living our separate lives." He didn't want that but it was probably something she wanted.

"Draco," She sighed "As weird as it sounds, you are the closest thing to a father figure he has ever had. Ron was never there for him when we were together and Justin now sees Ron as this man just trying to ruin my life. He looks at you like a best friend. I could never take my son away from something that he loved so much. Even if it meant planning a few visits to the ice cream parlor to see you."

He smiled, he loved the kid as he would his own and he was happy she would continue to allow him and Justin to see each other.

"Don't tell Harry, but I would also love it if you taught him how to ride a broom and play Quidditch." She looked over at him

"What? Me?"

"Yes, you." She laughed "I can't I'm afraid of flying."

"You're lying!"

"I wish I was."

"Well, I'll have to fix that. It looks like we are going to have a lesson real soon about the basics of flying."

"Please, no. Ron tried it one time and it scared me so bad, I can hardly even look at a broom anymore."

"Obviously he didn't do it right."

"Fine, since you're such a superb teacher then get me over my fear of flying."

"I feel a bet coming on." He smirked

"Ok, so if you cure me of my fear, what do you want?"

"Hmm…" He thought

"Well if I win I want to know your deepest secret that no one else knows."

He chuckled "Alright, if I win, I want a kiss. A sober kiss. And I'm not talking a small peck. I'm talking a big long juicy kiss"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Fine, just to let you know, you won't win."

"You can't intentionally sabotage this. You have to do it as if it weren't a bet. And you have to be honest about it; you can't just say oh I'm still scared just so you can win."

"Fine." She stuck out her hand to him "We've got ourselves a deal."

Draco was sitting in his office twirling his pen around his fingers wondering how to get back at Elsa. Scare her? No, she was already scared enough with Ron after them. Dye her hair? No, too simple. Salt her toothbrush? Yes, perfect. But it wasn't enough. He wrote down his idea, he couldn't wait to do it.

In a few hours he was heading back to the house, Hermione had told him Elsa was out with Blaise so he was able to do what he wanted. He first headed to her bathroom with a bowl full of salt. He wetted the toothbrush before dipping it into the salt. He carefully placed it back in its holder. He spotted her make-up and a grin came to his face.

He did what needed to be done and quickly escaped. He waited around for Elsa to get home with Hermione and Justin.

It took her forever but she finally walked through the door, she had shopping bags in her hands. She greeted them before heading into her room to set her things down. Draco waited a few minutes in silence, her door finally creaked open and the bathroom door shut with a click. The shower turned on and it was only a matter of time before she got out to brush her teeth for the night.

She took forever in showering, but finally thirty minutes later he hear the water turn off and a few seconds later a scream of disgust. She ran out of the bathroom a towel clutched around her body and her toothbrush in her hand.

"You!" She glared at Draco.

Draco doubled over in his seat laughing

"That's disgusting!" She threw the toothbrush at him. He dodged it and continued laughing. Hermione was trying to pretend to concentrate on her book but instead was giggling in the corner.

"Payback for the Rita Skeeter article."

"Yeah, I got that when all of a sudden payback was written magically on the mirror. With _my_ lipstick."

Draco was chuckling and Hermione's head was buried into her book. "Fine, we are even. And I'm sorry. But I don't believe for one minute you two did not enjoy that night."

She turned on her heal and back down the hall into her room.

Hermione peaked up at him from behind her book, her face red from laughter.

"What did you do to her toothbrush?"

"I dipped it in salt."

"You're mean."

"I know." He smirked

* * *

**So not a really big payback for Elsa, Draco didn't want to go too harsh on her. But a salted toothbrush is still gross.  
**

**Let me know what you think, I promise to post another chapter tomorrow.  
**

**KKB  
**


	16. XVI

**Alrighty, quite the filler chapter we have here. Setting the love scene.**_  
_

**Most of you have reviewed asking when is he going to propose to her, tell her he loves her or have a baby. Well, I have some good news and some bad news.  
**

**Bad News: What you want, wont be in this chapter. :(  
**

**Good News: It's my day off :)  
**

**I've actually gone through all of my already written chapters and combined some of them so that the chapters are now longer and their love can come sooner. So don't hate me!  
**

**And in order for their love to come fast the next few chapters the time is going to speed by so fast. so don't hate me when one moment your reading them flirting and then it cuts to two months later. It's all for you my lovely readers :)  
**

**Any who, sorry for the late post last night, like I said my city was celebrating a late 4th of July due to a rainstorm that ruined it on the 4th.**

* * *

_In every living_

_thing there is _

_the desire for love._

_-David Herbert Lawrence_

The third night at the house Draco and Hermione slept in their separate rooms and for once in the past week Hermione had a good night's sleep. She woke up to the smell of bacon filling her nostrils and she allowed herself to be dragged out of bed by the smell.

"Mm, that smells good Elsa." She turned into the kitchen hoping to find Elsa but instead it was Draco.

"I'm not Elsa but thank you for the compliment." He flipped over the bacon in the pan making it sizzle. "She is not awake yet, it seems as though she had a late night visitor last night." He winked

"Blaise?"

He nodded his head

"Is Justin up yet?" She asked as she pulled plates out of the cupboard.

"Just you and I." He turned the stove off and placed the bacon on a plate. "So, I have one of my old brooms lying around somewhere. I thought I could start teaching him today."

"That sounds good." She served herself some food

"As well as you."

"Oh." She sighed

"Are you backing out?" He smirked

"No, I just didn't think it would be so soon."

"Well, I want my kiss." He munched on a sausage.

"In your wildest dreams."

"Don't bring those up. You have no idea how far off kissing is from those." He winked playfully.

"You're disgusting."

"I'm a man, sweetheart."

"Sweetheart?" Blaise came strutting into the kitchen with Elsa not far behind.

Hermione blushed and turned away from them but not before she caught Elsa's face. Elsa knew Hermione was flirting with the Draco, but she wasn't about to say it out loud.

"Hermione, I-uh- need your opinion on something. Could you come help me please?" Elsa looked over at a blushing Hermione

"Er-sure." She quickly stood up and strolled out of the room.

Once the girls were out of earshot Elsa turned to Hermione "What is going on between you two?"

"What do you mean?"

"He called you sweetheart-"

"Jokingly"

"I saw you two the other night on the couch."

"Er-well-we-uh"

"And I could feel the sexual tension when I walked into the kitchen moments ago."

Hermione ran a hand through her hair and looked at Elsa "He scares me."

"Why?"

"He loves Justin and-"

"That's good! Isn't it? You wanted someone to be able to love Justin and you."

"He doesn't love me. He's protecting me from Ron and that's it."

"Honey, no man would just protect you from something and claim it wasn't love."

"I'm just scared."

"Of what? Of putting yourself back out there? I've never been divorced so I don't know what it's like not being able to date. But I've seen you and Draco together. Hell, I've been watching you two for the past few days. You don't even notice the way he looks at you. You don't even notice the way that you light up when he steps into the room. You trust him enough, your enemy in school, to teach your son how to fly. You wouldn't even let Harry say the word broomstick in front of him."

Elsa was right, Hermione saw the way Draco looked at her, and how he went well out of his way to be there for her and how her heart felt whenever he entered a room. She was trying so hard to deny the feelings she had for him because she was afraid of getting hurt again. She didn't want another marriage like the last.

"Go for it." Elsa nudged Hermione back towards the kitchen.

"What- but how?"

"Flirt. That's all it takes. I'm sure once he sees that you are interested then he will do the rest."

"I don't know if I know how."

"It's in every girls nature to flirt so don't tell me you don't know how to."

Hermione made her way back into the kitchen and sat back down in her seat. Draco was now in the seat next to her and Blaise and Elsa across from them. It was an awkward breakfast, Hermione wasn't so sure what to say to him in order to flirt with him. She was worried about sounding like a schoolgirl with a crush.

* * *

His first lesson with Justin on a broomstick had just ended and Justin was excited. He told Draco that he changed his mind on what he wanted to be when he grew up he was going to play Quidditch. Draco hoisted the small boy onto his shoulders and ran around the backyard.

"And here comes Justin he's closing in on the snitch. Can he reach it?" Justin reached out his hand to catch the pretend snitch "He's caught it! He's caught the snitch!"

Draco let Justin off his shoulders and started to tickle him. Justin was trying to get away but Draco had a hold on him.

At that moment Hermione came out to rescue her son. She snatched him away from the tickling hands of Draco and told her son to run inside she was going to fight the monster herself.

"So, are you ready for your lesson?"

"I suppose there is no getting out of this."

"No not really, if you forfeit then I still get my kiss so it's up to you."

"I don't back down from a challenge." She grabbed the broomstick

"So how do you want to do this? Do you want to ride solo or would rather ride double?"

He hoped she would say doubles because he was waiting to get his arms around her.

"Double please. If I freak out I want someone to be in control."

"Alright, come over here to my broom."

She leaned the broomstick up against the house and joined him. She straddled the broom and then he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her holding onto the broom as well.

"I know you know how to fly so I'm just going to slowly raise you up so you can get used to being high up."

"Sounds good." He could feel her body tense up as he slowly pushed off from the ground. They were only three feet off the ground.

"Relax you are too tense." He chuckled into her ear "The broom will buck you off if you don't let it know who is in charge."

He felt her body relax a bit more so he decided to go another three feet into the air.

"Are you still alright?"

"Yeah, do you mind if we move around slowly?"

"Not at all." He smirked he set a slow pace and flew around the yard.

* * *

"They are perfect for each other." Elsa watched the two from the kitchen window.

Blaise came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You have no idea."

"Hopefully Hermione takes my advice and opens up to him a bit more."

"Once she shows him she is interested, he will definably make the first move."

"Good, because we both know that she won't." She giggled "He's so great with Justin; I think he sees Draco as sort of a father figure in his life."

"There is no doubt in my mind that Draco would be a good father to him."

* * *

It had been about a week and Draco was making progress with Hermione's flying lessons. He had her flying on her own broom but at a maximum height of ten feet. She tensed up if she went any higher. He was a bit disappointed because that meant he didn't get to have his arms around her but then again it mean that he was going to get his kiss.

Blaise was at the house more and more because of Elsa, but when it was just him and Draco alone in a room he would push Draco's buttons about Hermione. He was rather getting kind of sick of it. He wanted to do things his way not someone else's.

It was an uneventful start to his Friday he was sitting in a meeting twirling his pen through his fingers wishing time could go by faster. His eyes kept wandering over to the clock on the wall, it seemed as though time was going backwards. He was rather looking forward to his lessons with Hermione.

"Draco…"

Draco quickly snapped from his thoughts. An older gentleman was trying to get his attention.

"Draco, do you agree?"

"Er-"

"Do you agree that we should expand to Egypt?"

"Yeah, full on." He looked around the room at everyone.

"Well it's settled then, I'll send the paperwork to your office first thing tomorrow." A small girl smiled. She, he assumed, was one of the interns. He couldn't remember who was who since they never stuck around long enough.

"Great," He smiled and stood up "I will see you all tomorrow."

"We haven't even discussed the prices." The older man glared at Draco

"You're in the treasury; you decide and run it by me tomorrow. If I have a problem I'll let you know.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm sorry to speak out of line, sir." Draco looked over; it was his least favorite person a posh man sitting just chairs away. "Where is your ? Ever since you came back from vacation it seems as though you haven't the slightest interest in the company."

Draco stared at the man "For one that was out of line, for two who are you to say that my mind isn't in the company and three you're fired."

The man sat in his chair shocked, Draco didn't bother to stick around and talk things over with the man some more. He had to get back to his home in Wales. He needed his Hermione Granger fix.

* * *

**Let me know what you think in a review! I might post one later tonight.**

**KKB  
**


	17. XVII

**Thank you for all of the reviews, sorry I didn't post last night like I promised but a last minute emergency came up.**

**Thanks to: rehmazcool, HalloweenBarbie, dragon-girl94, ferretgirl101, Bonesbrigade, bookangel1624, chocolatesnipe, dancer4evuh, BrightestWitchOfHerAge16, cookielover, Rose-Blue775, Cougirl, 2 Guest, farawaylongago and Darkestangel3.**

* * *

**Ron shows up in this chapter!**

* * *

_Flying might not be _

_all plain sailing, but _

_the fun of it is worth the price._

_-Amelia Earhart_

Hermione was sitting at the dining room table helping Justin finish his Quidditch puzzle. It had taken longer than all the others because it was meant for kids a bit older than Justin but he was enjoying it. He talked constantly of how Draco was teaching him the rules of Quidditch and how to play it.

She smiled; she couldn't help but think of Draco as a sort of father figure in her son's life. Ron would have never taken the time to teach Justin about Quidditch and he wouldn't have bought him a puzzle about Quidditch. Instead, Ron would have just ignored him, Justin could have been bouncing up and down on a big red ball with a clown suit on and Ron wouldn't give a damn.

"Honey, I'm home!" She heard Draco say as he shut the door behind him

"Draco!" Justin slipped out of his seat and over to him "Are we going to fly today?"

"Not today," He got a frown from Justin "But I did manage to pick up something much better."

"What?"

"How about Quidditch tickets to tonight's game"

"Really? I've never seen a real game!" Justin squealed "Mom can we go?"

She smiled at Draco's generosity. She felt bad for keeping her son cooped up for so long since the whole incident. "Of course you may go."

"And of course a ticket for you." Draco flashed all three

"Oh, but I couldn't leave Elsa here alone."

"She won't be here. Blaise is taking her out for the night."

"Well then, we must get ready." She smiled at her son

"Yay!" He ran into his room and dug through the dresser

"Portkey leaves in thirty, so be quick!" He yelled down the hall

She went into her room first knowing that Justin was able to dress himself up until it came time to match his socks. She threw on a long sleeved baby blue shirt and kept the jeans she was wearing. She gathered up a pair of socks and threw on her shoes before heading to Justin's room.

Draco had beaten her to him and was already matching socks for the young boy.

"You don't have to." She walked up to Draco who was pushing socks around in the drawer. "You've already done way more than enough."

"I want to." He held up two socks trying to match them

"What?"

"Yeah, I've never had a small child around me. And Justin is a cool kid who deserves only the best."

Hermione chuckled "The best?"

"Yeah," He finally handed over a pair to Justin and turned back to Hermione "I don't know, I guess I just want to make up for the father he never had."

"But you don't have to be his father. I never asked of such a thing from you."

"I know that, but it so hard to not spoil such an amazing kid."

Hermione smiled, he was right, but she had never asked him to be a father to her son. She wondered if that was what Draco wanted to be to Justin. His father. But that meant marriage. She shuddered at the thought of her last marriage. She wasn't ready to go through that again so soon.

They headed to the portkey in the backyard and took a hold of the rusty can. Hermione put an arm around Justin to make sure he didn't let go and then Draco, nonchalantly put his arm around Hermione. She staggered at the landing but Draco caught her and in return made her catch her son from falling over.

"That was awesome!" Justin laughed

She headed hand in hand with Justin down the hill and through some crowds of people waiting to get their chance to enter. She started to wonder what line they would have to stand and wait in but Draco instead took them to the very front and flashed their tickets allowing them immediate entry.

She followed behind Justin who was following Draco up a dozen flights of stairs before finding their seats. Much to their surprise Harry and Ginny were sitting just a few rows down from them.

"Here." Draco handed an every flavor bean to Justin. "Get your uncle's attention."

Justin threw the first one and missed and then threw a second one nailing his uncle in the head

What the-?" He turned around glaring at the person behind him. But his face soon softened when he saw it was his nephew "Hey there squirt!"

"I'm Justin!" He replied back

"My apologies." Harry climbed over the two rows separating them

"Hey, Hermione. Fancy seeing you here. And-" He looked over at Draco "You too."

"Hey, Potter."

"Of course you put him up to throwing the candy."

"I might have." He smirked

As the men talked Ginny made her way up the stairs to Hermione and sat down beside her.

"So, Draco Malfoy?"

"We've grown very fond of each other in the past week."

"Sounds like you're around him more than me."

"Oh Gin, don't start. I'm hiding from Ron. And Draco offered up his summer home to us until this whole thing passes."

"Hermione, you don't get it. Ron isn't going to get over this. He's hurt."

"And you don't think I was when he was cheating and not paying any attention to Justin what-so-ever?"

"Yes, but you know Ron, he is very delicate."

"Yeah, well his delicate arse is going to have my foot up it if he doesn't stop."

"Feisty, you have been around Malfoy too much."

Hermione chuckled at the comment and took it as a compliment. Draco was a strong man, very daring and willing to put his life at risk for her family. Why wouldn't she want some of him to rub off on her?

The game was exciting the three had a good time especially Justin, who was so tired Draco was carrying him. Hermione paid no mind to the game but to Ginny who decided to gossip the whole time about how Draco was so good with Justin and how he would make a wonderful father.

She also asked Hermione why she hadn't ever written her and told her that she was going into hiding from Ron. Hermione had told her that she feared if Ron sa one of her letters then he would know where she was.

Ginny had mentioned that Ron had stopped by the burrow a few times once to show off his new fiancé and a few times to grill everyone if they had seen Hermione. His fiancée was a beautiful model who was French. Of course, he used to be in love with Fleur.

Hermione question her friend as to why she was at the Quidditch game when she was due to push out her newest child any day now. Ginny replied that she was a day late and so she was trying to get the baby out with a little excitement.

They left Harry and Ginny at the stadium and took their portkey back to the backyard and headed in through the back door. The lights weren't on so it was pitch black. They couldn't see anything. Hermione figured Elsa and Blaise were having such a good time together that they were going to be home super late.

Draco flicked his wand and the lights in the house turned on. And what was standing in front of him he couldn't believe.

Ron Weasley was standing in the archway that connected the kitchen to the dining room.

"Well, hello there." Ron smirked.

Justin hid behind Draco and Draco took Hermione's hand. He squeezed it reassuringly letting her know that he would handle the situation.

"Would you look at this? My own son fearing me and hiding behind Draco Malfoy."

"Leave him alone." Draco snarled

Ron looked over at the blonde wizard. "What are you going to do about it? He's my son."

"You are one hell of a father."

"You're one to know. Your father was a good for nothing-"

"Don't you dare speak of my father again Weasley! How did you get in here anyways?"

"I followed the two other love birds." He nodded towards the dining room. Draco and Hermione both took a step to the side to get a look. Blaise and Elsa were both tied up in chairs.

"Get out. This is your last warning." Draco gripped his wand that lay in his pocket

"Or else what, Malfoy?"

"I'll kill you if I have to."

"You wouldn't. You couldn't even kill Dumbledore."

"This is different. You are not the greatest wizard that ever lived, the greatest headmaster that Hogwarts has ever seen and certainly not the wisest old man anyone has come across. You are a foul and pathetic waste of space."

Ron chuckled and pulled out his wand pointing it in Draco's direction. "You have no idea what I am capable of."

"Nor do you about me." Draco raised his wand as well

"Draco please." Hermione pleaded in his ear. He now had pushed her behind him.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Ron yelled as Draco was caught off guard by Hermione speaking to him. His wand slipped from his hand and into Weasley's.

"Petrificus Totalus." Draco's body went rigid and he fell face first onto the ground.

"Go!" Draco tried to yell at Hermione but it came out as a whisper.

* * *

**So let me know what you think in a review!**

**KKB  
**


	18. XVIII

**Please don't hate me because this is a short chapter. I love you my readers!_  
_**

**And yes, Ron is a psycho. I wouldn't have him any other way :)  
**

**With that being said:  
**

**DRACO TO THE RESCUE!**

* * *

_Avoiding danger is no_

_safer in the long run than_

_outright exposure. The fearful are _

_caught as often as the bold._

_-Helen Keller_

Hermione was forced to do something she hadn't wanted to do with her son till he was much older but under the circumstances she had no choice. She took Justin's hand and quickly bolted through the backyard and past the property line. She then apparated.

She landed in front of her parent's house. She knew it was late but there was a light flickering on in the living room window telling her that her father was up late watching TV. She didn't bother to knock; she just walked right in with Justin and up to her father.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?"

Her father raised himself from the couch

"Something important came up I need you to watch Justin or the night."

"Yeah, no problem. What is wrong?"

"Just a last minute raid on a house. A dark house." She lied to her father. "I'll be by first thing tomorrow to get him. It shouldn't be long."

"Be careful." Her father shouted as Hermione ran back out the front door.

She apparated back to the property line of the house in Wales and went straight back through to the back door she had her wand ready. She took slowly opened the door and crept along inside hoping that she wouldn't be heard.

"You, nanny, Where did she take my son? Hmm?" She heard Ron yelling at Elsa.

"I don't know." She cried

"I know you know." Hermione heard a smack and Elsa started crying some more. She heard Blaise's muffled yells.

"I really don't know."

"You good for nothing-"

Hermione had enough, poor Elsa was getting the short end of the stick. "Stop it Ron." She appeared in the archway. Draco was knocked out in the corner of the room and Blaise was sitting helplessly tied up watching Elsa take the punishment.

"Well, well, well, you came back." He smiled "Where is my son."

"You won't get a hold of him.' Hermione snarled

"Oh but I will." He walked closer to Hermione but she backed up.

He sent a spell towards her but she immediately put a shield charm around her. His spell disintegrated as soon as it hit the shield.

"Where is he?"

"Why do you care? You never cared for him before so why start now?"

"Because I am a changed man and-"

"Yeah I see that."

"Do not interrupt me while I am talking." He growled

"It doesn't matter how many times you file to the court that you want your son. You will never get him." She dodged another spell of his.

"Why? Because you are the minister herself, eh? You can throw out any case you want to."

"No, because he isn't your son." She quickly covered her mouth with her hands. She hadn't meant for it to slip out like that. Now she had done it.

"You whore!" Rom screamed advancing on Hermione. She backed into the kitchen

"I didn't cheat on you."

"Then how else would you conceive a child?" His wand pointed directly at her head "I was there for the whole nine months and the birth."

"I went through in vitro."

"What the bloody hell does that mean?"

"It means that you are dried up, you had no sperm to give. So I went to a doctor that specializes in pregnancies and he suggested in vitro. It's where they take a donor's sperm and plant it inside of you."

"So whose sperm was it?" He gritted his teeth and glared over at Draco

"I don't know."

He smacked her across her face causing her to fall to the floor her wand flew cross the room. Ron hadn't realized that at this point that Draco was no well aware of his surroundings. He hovered over Hermione and was about to hit her with a spell when Draco came barreling out of the dining room. He tackled Ron to the ground and started to punch him repeatedly.

"Didn't. Your. Mother. Ever. Teach you. Never. To. Hit. A lady?" He said every word with every punch he threw.

Ron writhed on the ground trying to get away but Draco had him pinned.

"How dare you treat her like that? She deserves the world." He threw one last punch and it nailed Ron in the forehead which caused him to be knocked out.

Hermione pulled Draco off of Ron; she didn't need Draco to murder him. She pushed Draco down into one of the dining room chairs and summoned up her patronus and sent it off to Harry.

She untied Blaise and Elsa giving them both a hug before Harry burst through the door. Pregnant Ginny was hot at his heels.

"He's in the kitchen." She pointed Harry in the right direction

Ginny peaked around the corner and saw Ron still knocked out cold on the ground "What happened?"

"Draco beat him till he was unconscious."

"He deserved it, and more." Draco growled staring at the floor.

"Ron hit me." Hermione gently touched her cheek "So Draco went after him."

"I ought to kick that git. But the damage Draco has done is enough for me. For now at least." Ginny took a seat in a chair winded from the excitement.

"Gin, your due soon aren't you?" Elsa asked

"Yesterday as a matter of fact. But this little guy does not want to come out." She rubbed her belly.

"You should be on bed rest."

She waved her hand at Elsa "I went to the game tonight because I thought I could get so excited and pop the little guy out but no, he loves where he's at. But mommy doesn't!" She talked to her belly.

Harry appeared back in the dining room with Ron hovering behind him. "Come-on, Gin. We have to get him to the hospital and then Azkaban."

"Well, it's been a pleasure. I will see you guys later." She waved at the group of four before following her husband out.

Blaise stood up and helped Elsa out of her chair. The two retired to her room leaving just Draco and Hermione alone in the dining room.

She turned to look at Draco, who was already looking at her. "Thank you."

He leaned back in his chair with a smirk on his face. "You're welcome."

She kissed him on his cheek and started to head out of the dining room but he stopped her. "Is it true?"

"What?"

"About Justin not being his?"

"Yes." She sighed "I wasn't proud of going behind his back at the time. But what had come out of it I was proud of and still am."

"Do you ever wonder who the father is?"

"Sometimes, but that's confidential so I just let it go."

She left him alone in the dining room. She too retired to her room. She knew Justin was fine at her parent's house and tomorrow was going to be a long day at work.

* * *

**I know it's short, horrible pick up from a cliffhanger but, I swear the next chapter will be Rita's payback.  
**

**Let me know what you think in a review!  
**

**Maybe I'll post the next one tonight.  
**

**KKB  
**

**P.S. I made a twitter just for Fanfiction! Follow me!  
**

**KnickKnackBlack  
**

**I'll let you know whats going on with my stories and what not.  
**


	19. XIX

**Alright! Early update! I thou****ght since I got an alarming number of reviews i'd put out an update before work.**_  
_

**Thank you to those who reviewed most of you are way ahead of the story already. haha  
**

**As I promised, Rita's payback is in this chapter.**

* * *

_It is impossible to suffer_

_without making someone_

_pay for it; every complaint_

_already contains revenge._

_-Friedrich Nietzsche_

A week had passed since that night with Ron and Hermione and Justin were back at their home going through their normal routine again. She hadn't seen Draco for a week either. Neither of them tried to get in contact with each other since they were so busy. Hermione had already gone to Ron's trial and the wizengamot found him guilty and sentenced him to two years in Azkaban. Draco hadn't shown up because he was out of town on business, or so the letter from his office claimed.

Justin asked about Draco every now and then asking when his next lesson would be. And all she could say to her son was she didn't know. There was another man gone from Justin's life because work had pulled him away.

She was starting to forget about Draco because work at consumed her lately, especially with her trying to fight to get the world cup to London again she was trying to keep the Daily Prophet out her business and she was trying to raise her son.

Thankfully Justin's sixth birthday landed on a Saturday so she had the day off to spend with him. She was setting up her home with decorations and had Ginny and Mrs. Weasley cooking in the kitchen preparing for the kids that would come later.

"Mum, Hugo needs to be fed. Are you alright in here alone for a bit?" Ginny cradled her newborn in her arms

"Yes dear, now go."

"Hey, Gin, thanks again for helping. Elsa took Justin to the park so he wouldn't see." Hermione hung the last decoration on the wall.

"We love Justin as if he were really our own."

Their chat was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Hermione swung open the door to reveal Draco in a white t-shirt and jeans. He was smiling and in return she smiled back. She couldn't believe it he was here, he remembered Justin's birthday.

"I hope I'm not too late." He handed her a present. She knew what it was. It was a long and slender box. What else could it have been?"

"Er-Thanks for coming." She allowed him to come in.

"Sorry I haven't been around lately, I was taking care of a problem. Which you might thoroughly enjoy."

"Which is?"

"Rita Skeeter. I shipped her off to the plains of Africa and wiped her memory clean."

"What? Really?" She hugged him around the neck and laughed "That's why it's been an unusually quiet week at the Daily Prophet?"

"That's right! And while I was there I managed to get revenge on Theo."

"What did you do?" She crossed her arms.

"I may or may not have introduced him to the wildlife."

"Oh no!"

"He had a bit of a run in with a lion."

"I didn't say hurt him!"

"Oh don't worry, he wasn't hurt. He just pissed his pants a little."

He sat down with her at the dining room table and began to tell her the story of Rita Skeeter's new home, Africa.

"You're a git." She laughed "Come-on Justin should be back soon, he'll be happy to see you."

_Draco and Theo had spent two nights camped outside of Rita's office and home. Following her every move. They need everything to go perfect, there wasn't any room for error. This was for Hermione, the woman who he cared for the woman who was so angry with this woman she wished the worst on her. Draco was not only following orders from the minister but following orders from the one woman who needed him the most._

_It was the beginning of the third day and Draco saw his opportunity to grab Rita. She had taken a walk down to the local grocery to grab a few things. Theo and he were standing in some over grown bushes waiting for her to pass._

_Draco saw his opportunity, he reached his hands out from the bush and grabbed her pulling her threw the bushes. She came out the other side with a few scrapes on her face, her glasses were crooked on her face and she had a look of horror on her face._

"_D-draco." She stuttered,_

"_Rita."_

_Theo came up beside them and gave Draco a nod. With a small crack he was gone. And soon Draco, who still was holding Rita, apparated too. They knew international apparation was illegal but surely the minister was on their side. After all she ordered this._

_They landed in the thick brush of the savannah. A small hut sat just yards away and a barking dog sat tied up to a tree._

"_Where are we?" Rita looked horrified_

"_The plains of Africa." Theo answered opening the door to the hut. Draco led her inside and sat her down at a small wooden table._

"_What are you going to do to me?" Tears were forming in her eyes_

"_We are here to make sure you will not cause any more harm to anyone."_

"_I didn't mean to harm anyone, I just state the facts!" She cried_

_Draco turned his back to her and pulled out his wand. Theo did the same but he stood behind her._

"_Please, don't kill me. I promise I'll stop writing. Forever."_

_Draco had yet to turn to look at the woman. Now he knew what it felt for someone to stand before him begging for their life. Begging him to spare them. She promised to never write again. Was she lying to just be set free? He couldn't take the risk, if he let her go now, Hermione would never forgive him. But what would she do if she saw this poor woman begging for her life just now? Would she spare her? Of course she would. But he wasn't going to kill her, so there was no harm. He was just going to simply erase her memory._

_He heard Theo rummage around through a bag and he turned to look at his best friend. Theo tossed over a black wig to Draco before shoving a brown one on his head._

"_I don't understand." Rita whispered eyeballing the friends._

_Draco fixed his wig in the reflection of the glass window. He then turned once more to face Rita, his wand pointed straight at her. Her eyes widened._

"_Obliviate." He muttered._

_Rita's body went limp; Theo and Draco watched as her memories swirled around in the air above her head then shot quickly out of the window. After a few minutes of waiting Rita finally came to._

"_W-who are you?" She asked_

_Draco smirked, it had worked. Now to keep her here._

_He cleared his throat. "You don't remember?" He tried his best to put on a great American accent._

"_Remember what?" She turned to look at Theo_

_Theo came up beside Draco._

"_She doesn't remember, I told you she wouldn't. She hit her head pretty hard." He too had an American accent._

"_Remember what?" She stood up but Draco gently pushed her down._

"_You've been out for a while now; we were out studying the wildlife. You decided to get closer to some lion cubs. We told you it wasn't a good idea." Draco said_

_Theo knelt down in front of her. "You insisted that it would only take a minute."_

"_I was attacked?" She asked_

"_Almost, the mother came back and spotted you. You ran like hell and tripped over a rock. You hit your head pretty hard."_

_She touched her face where the scrapes from the bushes scratched her. She believed them._

"_We scooped you up into the truck just in time. We were so worried." Draco sighed_

"_Who lives here?" She looked around the small hut._

"_You do."_

"_Me?"_

"_You've lived here for years. You left your home in London to be closer to the wildlife."_

"_Really?" She started walking around the hut admiring everything "So who are you?"_

"_Well, I'm Damien." Draco answered "And that is Tommy. We are your assistants. You run a small organization helping the wildlife in Africa. We have always admired your work."_

"_That sounds amazing." She grinned_

_They had her, Draco turned to Theo with an evil smirk on his face. Their plan had work._

_For the next few days Draco and Theo kept up their little escapades making Rita, well now Theresa, try to live her new life. Much to their surprise she loved it; she couldn't believe all of the wildlife that surrounded her._

_It came down to the last day, day seven. It was time for Theo and Draco to part their ways with Theresa. Draco had a plan up his sleeve that involved a lion, which Theo didn't appreciate very much. But given the situation he had no choice._

_It was late in the afternoon, the sun was just about to set and Draco convinced Theresa to go out and watch Lion's hunt. Since she had yet to experience one since this whole ordeal._

_They took the jeep out to the plains where they knew a pride of lions would be. It wasn't long before the female lions left to gather food for their family. The drove their jeep out of sight and following them to a herd of zebra. They immediately spotted the weak one of the bunch. The chase was on, it took only a matter of minutes before the zebra was down and they were dragging it back to their pride._

_Draco climbed out the side of the jeep to get a closer look. Theresa tried to grab him but he was too quick._

"_Damien! No! They are feeding!"_

"_It's fine. They are distracted."_

"_I'll watch his back." Theo made is way out of the jeep too._

"_Tommy!" She whispered. She threw her hands up in frustration. They had a death wish._

_Theo ran swiftly up to Draco and ducked behind a thick bush well out of eyeshot from the jeep._

"_Now what?" He asked_

_Draco pulled his wand from his pocket and shot sparks towards the lions. It immediately attracted the pride. The lions stood up making their way towards their bush._

"_Merlin, Draco!" Theo tried to get up but Draco held him down "You're going to kill us!"_

"_No they aren't." Draco summoned up a large bag. Theo peered inside the bag and immediately closed it._

"_What the hell!" He threw the bag of meat and bones at Draco._

_Draco caught the bag and immediately dumped the contents on the ground. He then let out an ear shattering scream. They heard Theresa yell for them and Draco grabbed Theo's arm apparating him back to London. They landed in the woods behind Draco's summer home in Wales._

"_That wasn't funny." Theo groaned_

_Draco chuckled and dusted off his pants throwing way his wig. "Relax, I wasn't going to let any harm come to you. They weren't real."_

"_Are you blind? Yes they were!"_

"_No, they were projected images. They have been all week."_

"_You arse-hole. You made me believe for this whole week they were real."_

"_I had to get back at you somehow."_

"_For what?"_

"_The article."_

"_Oh come-on, you enjoyed your night."_

"_I did, but I didn't enjoy what was in the paper."_

* * *

**So? Let me know what you think!**

**KKB  
**

**Follow me on twitter KnickKnackBlack  
**


	20. XX

**A/N: I don't own Harry potter, I only own Elsa and Justin. The rest of the characters I play with them using the imperius curse.**

* * *

**I'd like to thank my reviewers/Alerters/Favoriters: DeeksBlyeFan, GatorGirl2323, pirate-princess1, bbuchanan2, KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun, peetapotter98, rehmazcool, katie, jennydcg, Mrs. Kratos, farawaylongago, , BrightestWitchOfHerAge16, Rhiannon the Mage, tezukakuduo, Jane, chaoshound, sweetpea1313, alltimelowfreak11, Millie1993, KacyLee, lost4evernreality and .  
**

**I hop I didn't miss anyone, but if I did, thank you for reading!**

* * *

**The story goes to thirty chapters and the 30th chapter is the epilogue which I finished last night.**

* * *

**Alright, before you read, Draco and Hermione kiss in this chapter. Hehe it makes me happy :)**

* * *

_The child supplies the _

_power but the parents _

_have to do the steering._

_-Benjamin Spock_

Justin's party went off without a hitch, he was excited to see Draco finally and he was happy when Draco bought him his first broomstick. It was a child's model so it wouldn't go any higher than a few feet. Harry was a bit jealous that Hermione didn't ask him to help Justin learn how to fly but pushed the feeling aside for his nephew.

Justin had a fun time with his friends and cousin's running around the house playing games with him. Though whenever Hermione held Hugo Justin asked her if he could have a baby like Hugo. Hermione laughed at her son but didn't give him an answer. Truth be told, she didn't even know if she was going to have another baby.

"You didn't have to stay and help clean up." Hermione magically cleaned the dishes and Draco was magically picking up the trash

"I want to. And plus, you get done a lot faster. I want to see if a week away from flying has gotten to your head. Let me see if you are scared or brave."

"Well, since Justin went to Molly's for the night. I suppose there couldn't be any harm."

Draco pulled out his shrunken broom from his pocket and set it back to its normal size

"I'm glad I don't live in a muggle neighborhood." She followed him outside. She took a hold of the broom and mounted it. She lightly kicked off from the ground and hovered just above his head.

"Fly around a bit."

She did as he said; she flew through the neighborhood a bit before flying back to him and landing gracefully.

"Scared?"

He already knew her answer. He just wanted her to admit that she wasn't.

"Actually," She paused for a minute "I wasn't. I rather enjoyed that ride."

He chuckled and took a step closer to her, closing the gap in between them "Well then, I do believe you owe me something." He lifted her chin with his fingers.

She grinned and draped her arms around his neck. "I do believe you are right."

He leaned down and kissed her on the lips but he lingered there for a while, savoring the flavor. She allowed him entry to her mouth where their tongues battled for dominance. She pulled away from him with a smile on her face.

"Well that was-" She was interrupted by him crashing his lips back down onto hers. They stood there, in the front of her apartment building making out and people out and about couldn't help but ogle at the two.

Hermione and Draco had become a couple in the weeks following, everybody was happy for them. Blaise and Elsa were now engaged and Theo's wedding was today. Draco had invited Hermione to be his plus one.

They arrived a few minutes early and chatted with some people around them Draco was looking more handsome than ever in his black suit and tie and Hermione looked absolutely stunning in her A-line one shoulder knee length chiffon dress in lilac.

"You look gorgeous." Draco whispered into her ear

Hermione blushed "Thanks but you're supposed to be paying attention to the bride and groom."

"I can't"

"Why?"

"You're too much of a distraction."

Hermione took her seat next to Blaise and Elsa and Draco took his position next to Theo at the altar. After all he was his best man. It wasn't a long ceremony, Theo and his new wife, Vivian, exchanged their own vows which made Hermione and Elsa tear up a bit. Soon everyone stood and clapped for the newlyweds as they made their way down the aisle together. Draco followed them out but not before grabbing Hermione and pulling her along.

"That was a lovely ceremony." She held onto Draco's arm as they made their way into a ballroom for the reception.

He nodded in agreement and pulled her chair out for her before taking his seat. They were at the head table with the bride and groom.

Their food was served to them not long after; Draco had checked steak on the invitation for them. They conversed a bit with the other people at the table before Draco stood up and lightly tapped his glass a few times with his butter knife.

"I guess I will make the first toast of the night." He set down the knife. "Theo, you have been my best friend for ages. You were with me through my ups and downs." He paused "but this isn't about me, it's about how great of a guy you are and I'm happy for you. I remember the first day I met Vivian. I could see it in his eyes that day how important she was to him. I saw the looks he would give her when they saw each other and the looks he would give her when she wasn't looking. Granted this was a month into their relationship but I saw love in his eyes." He looked down at Hermione who nodded in encouragement. "Basically, Theo and Vivian, what I'm trying to say is congratulations. I could not point out two people more in love than you two are. May you two live harmoniously and always and forever in love." He raised his glass as did the rest of the room.

"Thanks mate." Theo smiled

They sat through a few more toasts; her parents, his parents, her maid of honor and some crazy far distance cousin of hers who was already apparently drunk. It wasn't long after that Theo had cued the DJ to start playing music and the first dance was going on.

He held her hand under the table as they watched Theo and Vivian dance and then Vivian's father stepped in. Soon people started to file onto the dance floor and Draco dragged Hermione there.

"So, I've been thinking." He twirled her around

"About what?"

"Well, Justin is doing so well at flying and learning the basics of Quidditch. I think it's only right to enroll him in little league Quidditch."

"I don't know. I mean he could get hurt."

"I've done the research. The broomsticks only go up to three feet and there are no bludgers and a snitch. Really it's just scoring the quaffle until the first team to 100 wins."

She pondered on the thought for a minute.

"I'll even be the coach. No harm there."

She laughed at him "You be a coach for a bunch of children? Are you mad?"

"Sleep on it, I'll send you the information on it tomorrow."

"Alright, I'll consider reading about it."

They danced and enjoyed the open bar the rest of the night. She enjoyed her time she spent with him at the wedding. She flicked her heels off just before they left and she walked barefoot with him outside. He wrapped his arm around her waist before they apparated back to her flat.

Ginny and Harry were watching over Justin as Hermione and Draco arrived.

"Draco!" Justin squealed slipping from Harry's grasp

"Hey there little buddy." Draco scooped him up "I'll take him to his room."

"Thank you." Hermione said

He nodded and then looked at his wife as she picked up Hugo from the play mat on the floor.

"Bye Hermione." Harry hugged her and followed Ginny out.

She could hear Justin's giggles from his room. She decided to check up on the two.

"Draco?" Justin looked at Draco was sitting on the floor with an action figure in his hand.

"Yes, Justin?"

"When am I going to have a little brother or sister?"

Draco glanced over at the doorway to Hermione who shared the same look on their faces.

"Uncle Blaise says that Daddies give mommies babies whenever they ask."

Draco still sat their speechless; this little boy was too smart.

"Are you going to give my mommy my brother or sister?"

"Er-" He looked back at Hermione who now stepped into the room and sat on the bed.

"Honey," She paused for a second trying to think of what to say. She didn't know if she should tell him that was inappropriate to ask or if to tell him the truth but in a way he would understand.

"My bad daddy gave me to you, right?" He pushed

"Now Justin, that's not nice calling him a bad daddy." Draco spoke. He knew Ron was a horrible father and person but Justin shouldn't have said anything like that.

Hermione smiled, she couldn't believe Draco had said that. He was so sweet. "To make a baby like Hugo, it takes two people."

"A mommy and a daddy?" Justin asked

"That's right." She nodded her head. "Now come climb into bed and I'll tell you the rest."

Justin did as he was told; Elsa had already wrestled him into his pajamas.

Hermione and Draco both came up to the side of the bed and she covered him up.

"Can we have Hugo?" He asked

Hermione smiled "No, that's Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry's baby."

"Can we get one tomorrow?"

"It takes a while to get a baby my love."

"How long?"

"Almost a year."

"That's too long." Justin huffed "I want one now. Draco! Get my mommy a baby!"

"Justin," Hermione spoke sternly "Don't be rude."

He crossed his arms over his chest but stayed silent.

"Justin," Draco took a seat on the edge of the bed "As much as I would love to give your mommy another baby, I don't think I'm ready to give her such a huge responsibility."

"I can help!"

"I'm sure you can, but your mommy is just way too busy for another baby."

"Auntie Elsa too!"

Draco chuckled "Now Justin, people have to get married to have a baby." **(A/N: I don't believe that. Anyone can have a baby as long as their ready. Draco had to think of something to tell him)**

"Oh."

"Now, get some sleep. Because when I come over tomorrow after work we are going to get you on the broom." He hoped he could get Justin's mind off of babies with some Quidditch talk.

"Ok." Justin giggled

Draco tucked him in one last time and gave him a kiss on the forehead before heading back out to the living room. Hermione gave her son a quick kiss too before turning off the lights and headed to the living room as well.

"You were brilliant." She wrapped her arms around his neck

In return he wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a small kiss "He had us cornered."

"You fought your way out of that corner really well."

"He's really smart." He put his forehead against hers "Just like you."

"Thanks."

"He's so set on having a sibling. I think he wouldn't regret if he stole Hugo to live here with him."

"Yeah, I agree. But, he will soon forget. He's just jealous because now Albus spends all his time around the baby and to keep up with his cousin Justin wants one now."

Draco chuckled and kissed her once more "I'll keep his mind on Quidditch then."

The two turned the lights off and headed into her room, where he undressed and she changed into her pajamas. She cuddled up into his chest loving the warmth his body gave off. She counted his heartbeats as if they were sheep before falling asleep.

* * *

**SOOOO? Are you happy they kissed? Cause I am! Let me know what you think in a review.**

**KKB (follow me on twitter KnickKnackBlack for any updates regarding new stories or if I need an ideas.)  
**

**Let me know if you can't find me. I'm having trouble finding myself. Maybe i'm doing it wrong though. haha  
**


	21. XXI

**Alrighty, here is chapter 21/22. I decided to combine the two because obviously it would be to easy to assume what the next chapter was going to be and I realized that chapter 22 was only 3 pages long. So yeah. I've deprived you long enough.**

**And, the baby subject will come up a few more times but not in this chapter.  
**

* * *

_A kiss is a rosy_

_dot over the 'i'_

_of loving._

_-Cyrano De Bergerac_

The week went by fast for her and then the month flew by just as fast. She had dealt with many cases and too much paperwork. Elsa was in the process of teaching Blaise what to feed children and when the proper times were. Since he was so eager on proving to Hermione he could babysit on his own. He was slowly but surely understanding. Draco had received permission from Hermione to coach a little league quidditch team with Justin playing as long as he didn't get hurt.

The two spent a lot of time together. Even though Draco took her out on dates he knew that Justin had to tag along on most of the dates and he was fine with that. He enjoyed being around him, it made him feel like he was finally whole. He sometimes pretended in his own mind that whenever he and Hermione took Justin to the park that they were married and Justin was actually his own child.

That night that Justin asked if Draco would give his mother a baby festered on his mind a lot of the time. He was attracted to Hermione, more than just in a fling sort of way. On the nights he spent with her he could feel something in his chest, a feeling that he had never felt before. Especially on the nights that they had sex. He wanted to tell her but he had no idea how to describe the feeling. So he thought it would be better to not say anything.

Hermione sat in her office contemplating a big decision in her life. Blaise had just come to her with some news. She had forgotten but the elections for a new minister were coming up. She had the choice to stay another term or resign and let someone new fulfill her role.

"Well, I do enjoy being minister." She leaned back in her chair "I mean, knowing that I have the power to change the wizarding world to help people. But then again, I'm busy most of the time. I would love to spend more time with Justin and let Elsa spend more time with you."

Blaise nodded understandingly from across her desk "I'll stick by whatever decision you make. You know I won't be an assistant to anyone else."

"Thanks Blaise." She smiled

"So, how are you and Draco?"

"We're good." She grinned like a Cheshire cat

"What's with the smile?"

"Just thinking about how good he is with Justin."

"I don't know how he is. He's never been around children before."

"Really?"

Blaise nodded his head "You know, the way he looks at you and the way you talk about him, I just…" He trailed off

"You just what?"

"Elsa and I see it. You're in love with him."

"Oh please, Blaise." She laughed "Love?"

"I know you are going to deny it till the world ends but Elsa and I know you better than you probably know yourself."

"I'm not-"

He cut her off "See denial, you don't want to admit it because of your divorce. But you'll see it one day and you'll come to me saying that I was right."

Hermione laughed and packed up her belongings. "Are you coming tonight? It's Justin's first Quidditch game."

"Of course, I'm picking up Elsa in an hour or so. We'll meet you there."

"Sounds good." She smiled as he walked out. She wasn't far behind him and she headed home to get Justin ready

* * *

Draco had a rather busy day; he only spent half the day at work since there was only a small meeting to be held about the budget. He decided to take a walk down the old neighborhood of his before he became who he was now. Many of the old shops that sat on the street were closed; businesses obviously weren't doing so well. He remembered so many times entering some of them going over the memories he once had.

He walked past the restaurant he had once worked at and peered in. He decided not to go in since he didn't recognize anybody in there. He continued up the street, his hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans he passed one place; he stopped and peered into the window. A few people occupied some seats in a small clinic lobby. Believe it or not, he had a memory at this place too.

_Draco trudged up the cobblestone streets after a long day of work. He was having a rough day, people weren't so eager to tip which mean money was going to be tight for the month. And quite possibly the next. He caught his reflection in the glass of a clinic. There was a poster in the window that read: __**We pay you to Donate. Please apply inside.**_

_He needed money and he was willing to donate blood. He had plenty of it. He pushed open the door and realized that a few people were already inside waiting to be called to the back. He walked up to the nurse behind the counter._

"_I'd like to apply to be a donor."_

_The nurse just stared up at him and then handed him a pen and a paper. "Please take a seat and fill that out to the best of your knowledge."_

_Draco took his seat; he spent a good fifteen minutes filling out the paperwork before handing it back over._

"_A nurse will be out in a few minutes."_

_He waited another ten minutes before his name was called; he followed the male nurse through the door and into a small room. He watched as the nurse dug through a drawer for a minute before pulling out a cup._

"_Bathroom is down the hall to the left. Caps are in the bathroom drawer. Seal it wipe it down and give it to me when you're done."_

_Draco eyed the man suspiciously "Am I supposed to do this myself?" He asked_

"_Well of course. You don't expect me to help do you?"_

"_Well, I very well can't draw my own blood."_

"_Mr. Malfoy, we aren't asking for a blood donation. Didn't you read the paperwork and the signs outside?"_

"_Yes, donors needed."_

"_Sperm donors."_

"_What?"_

_The nurse handed over the paperwork Draco filled out moments go and pointed to the fine print._

"_Oh," Draco looked up at the man._

"_There are magazines in the bathroom if you need help."_

_Without another word the man left Draco alone in the room. He hesitated for a minute but decided that he needed the money. He made his way down the hall and through the bathroom door. The man was right, there were magazines waiting for him if he needed help. Draco picked up the first one; it was a magazine for gay men. He quickly put it down and picked up one with a naked woman on the front. He flipped through a few pages getting a little aroused to the point where he forgot he was in a clinic._

_He did his business, in a matter of time before capping the cup and wiping down like he was told. He exited the bathroom and found the male nurse chatting up a female nurse._

"_Thank you. Marcy upfront will have your check waiting for you."_

_Draco headed back through the door to the front and found Marcy waiting for him "Thank you Mr. Malfoy for your donation, here is your check."_

_He looked at the check, six hundred pounds. That would help him out a lot._

"_Now if your sperm is chosen you will receive another check, a portion of the check that was cut to the hospital for services."_

_He smiled; he wondered if his would ever be chosen._

_In fact he was eventually chosen._

Draco stared at the people in the waiting room, no doubt some were there to be impregnated and some were there to donate. He pushed open the door and headed up to the counter. The lady at the desk looked up at him.

"Are you here to donate?"

"No, I want to ask something from you."

"And what would that be?"

"Would you happen to have a file that dates back six years ago?"

"Sir, patient files are strictly confidential."

"I can't even look at my own?"

"I'm sorry sir. But files from that long ago are stored at the hospital. We only keep files for a year."

"I'm willing to pay to get my hands on a file."

"Sir-"

He dug through his pockets and pulled out some muggle currency. He pulled out a thousand pounds. He pushed it towards her.

The nurse looked at the patients in the waiting room and then behind her to make sure no one was watching. She took the money and slid it into her purse by her feet.

"Meet me at the pub on 5th and Shellsburg tonight at nine. I'll bring you the file."

He wrote down the name of the file he wanted and slid it over to her "Thank you."

He left the clinic and headed down the street to apparate home. He needed to get ready before heading to Hermione's to pick up Justin for his first game. He grabbed a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans before heading back out. He apparated to her flat and knocked three times before entering. He poked his head in and looked around before bringing his whole body into the apartment. He heard Justin in his room and walked over to the room.

Hermione had clothes laid out for Justin and was now digging for socks.

"Draco!" Justin hugged him

"Hey there."

Hermione turned to look at him finally finding a pair of socks. She kissed him swiftly before handing Justin a pair of socks to put on.

"We are going to win!" Justin crammed his shoe on his foot.

Hermione smiled and wrapped her arms round Draco leaning into him

Draco watched as Justin slowly tried to tie his shoes. He chuckled at Justin who had his tongue sticking out as if it helped him.

"Would you like some help?" Draco asked

"No, I got it. Thank you." He finished his first shoe and moved onto the next.

"So polite." She smiled

"You taught him well."

"Cross over and under to make the bunnies head." Justin mumbled "Then make two bunny ears and cross and under and pull." Justin removed his hands and admired his work.

"Good job." Hermione smile

"Draco, is it time to leave yet?" He hopped down from his bed

"Pretty soon." He picked up Justin and Hermione stayed attached to his hip.

He looked over at the opposite wall. A mirror sat facing the doorway; he saw his reflection amongst theirs. He couldn't help but smile, they looked like a family. No doubt they acted like one when they were out in public

* * *

Draco had been an amazing coach; he led his tiny team to victory. They had reached 100 points in about an hour. Sure it was a little boring but they were there for the kid's excitement. He took the team to the local ice cream shop to celebrate before returning home with Hermione and Justin.

Harry and Ginny showed up to the game for a little bit before Hugo started to throw a fit. Blaise and Elsa stayed the whole game excitedly cheering on the team. Hermione had a good time, she was glad to see her son interact finally with some kids.

Justin was in the kitchen with Hermione and Draco having a nice family meal. Hermione had quickly whipped up some spaghetti and meatballs and sprinkled a little parmesan cheese on top.

"So, I don't know what to do, I mean I love being minister and all but I don't know if I can handle another term."

"If you were to choose not to be minister anymore, what would you do?" He asked her

"The other day when I was at Diagon Alley with Ginny I saw a flyer in the window of Flourish and Blotts. They need help."

"That would be fitting. You do love books."

She smiled "I would have more time to spend with Justin. And I could catch up on a lot of reading."

He chuckled "Reading, of course."

"I might just do that." She picked up the dishes from the table and set them in the sink.

After Hermione bewitched the dishes to clean themselves she put Justin to bed and curled up with Draco on the couch. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried is face in her curly hair taking in the smell of it. Every once in a while he would glance over at the clock. He had that meeting with the nurse from the clinic.

The two talked for the next hour about everything and nothing. Hermione was beginning to fall asleep. He escorted her to her room and tucked her into bed.

"Goodnight, my sweet." He kissed her and headed for the door.

"Draco." She yawned "You aren't staying?"

He smiled "I would love to. Let me run home and grab a few things. And I have to run by my office really quick. I left some paperwork unsigned. I'll be back in about thirty minutes, ok?"

She nodded her head and buried her head into her pillow. He turned out her lights and slowly shut the door behind him. One out of her flat he apparated just outside of the pub on 5th and Shellsburg. He entered the old musty pub. Smoke lingered at the entry way and he coughed a bit. He wandered a little farther in taking a look around the place. It wasn't the worst pub he had ever been in.

He finally spotted her; she was sitting in the corner with a glass of beer. She spotted him immediately and pulled out the file from her purse.

"Keep it, those are just copies." She pushed them into his hands

"Thank you."

"Now go before anyone realizes we are here."

He took her advice and hurried out of the small pub. He decided to head home to grab some clean clothes for tomorrow and read it there.

He entered his home seconds later and plopped down on the sofa and opened the file.

**Hermione Jean Weasley**

**Birthdate: September 19****th**** 1979**

**Today's date: October 26****th**** 1998**

**Check the box for the reason you are here:**

_**Check**_**- In Vitro**

**Occupation: City worker**

**Family illnesses: N/A**

**Blood Type: A Negative**

Draco flipped through some more pages and fond nothing. He then flipped to the last. He immediately recognized the handwriting.

**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

**Birthdate: June 5****th**** 1980**

**Today's Date: September 4****th**** 1998**

**Check the box for the reason you are here:**

_**Check- **_**Donor**

**Occuption: Waiter/Busboy**

**Family illnesses: N/A**

**Bloodtype: O+**

Draco couldn't believe it, out of the hundreds of donors to choose from she chose his. He skimmed back through the papers, seeing if his mind was playing tricks on him. He couldn't figure out why though, she would choose a waiter/busboy to be her donor.

He shoved the contents back into the folder and raced to his room to grab some clothes. Before leaving he grabbed the folder and apparated back to her flat.

By the time he had arrived back at her flat she was already sound asleep. He changed into his pajama pants and cuddled up next to her. She pulled herself closer to him and laid her head down on his chest. He stayed awake half the night staring at the ceiling.

He was the father of Justin.

Oh how fate made its way into their lives.

* * *

**HEHE! I just had to. I love a good love story :) And this is AU so i can make up whatever I want.  
**

**KKB (Also follow me on twitter: /KnickKnackBlack)  
**

**In the process of writing another story. The small two maybe three sentence summary is on my profile if you would like to read it. Let me know if you would be interested in reading it. And no, Ron is not a psycho in this story he and Hermione are actually VERY close friends.  
**


	22. XXII

**YAY for weekends off of work! anyway, here is the next chapter. A bit short but I think you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers/alerts/ favoriters.**

* * *

**I do not own Harry Potter, though I play with them as if they were my puppets.**

* * *

_Good friends, good books_

_and a sleepy conscience:_

_this is the ideal life._

_-Mark Twain_

It had been two weeks since Draco found out Justin was biologically his. Though he hadn't told Hermione yet because she was stressing over leaving the ministry for good. Campaigns had started and everyone was involved in the politics. Hermione was slowly packing up her office, one box a day. She had a month to finish packing her stuff before the new minister would inherit her office.

Draco was one for cheering her up. Once a week there was her son's Quidditch game, he would eat dinner with them every night, sleep over a few nights a week and make sure she had fresh flowers on her desk every Monday morning. She had to admit, Blaise was right she was beginning to fall for him. She never believed she could love after Ron. She thought that already having a family would deter anyone away from her. But lately it seemed to attract Draco more and more.

Hermione woke up one Saturday morning to find Draco still fast sleep and Justin cuddled up in between them. He had a nightmare a few nights before and ever since then, he was afraid to sleep alone. Though Draco made him promise that this was the last night Justin was going to sleep with them.

She pulled herself out of bed and headed towards the bathroom to wash up before making breakfast. She quickly glanced back at her two boys fast asleep.

They looked so handsome.

They both stirred at the same time but were still asleep. She tip toed out of the room and into the kitchen to make breakfast. She sighed, at the mess on her kitchen table. Draco brought work home with him last night and left it all sitting out. She started to gather up papers and put them back in his briefcase when she stumbled upon a manila folder. It had her name on it. Well rather her old last name.

She grabbed it and scanned through the pages. _How did he get this?_ She thought. _Patient files were confidential._ She flipped through and arrived at the last page. It had his name on it. Much like hers he had a page filled out as well. Except his said donor. She went back through the notes and started to chuckle.

_How long had he known?_ She wondered

She heard footsteps coming down the hallway and she watched as Draco rounded the corner with a yawn.

It all made sense to her now. Justin looked more like her because she didn't have his biological father to compare him to. She made everyone think that his sandy blonde hair came from her side. His light blue almost grey eyes were a trait of her great grandfathers. She didn't think anything of Draco because one: she didn't think he would do such a thing as become a sperm donor, two: he was Draco Malfoy and three: well, he was just plain Draco Malfoy. But she saw it now, as he rounded the corner rubbing his eyes with a yawn. That exactly how Justin looked on some mornings.

"Oh…" He stopped where he was when he saw her holding the folder "I can explain." He said quickly rushing over to her. She put out her hand to quiet him and he obeyed

"I'm not mad." She said calmly "How long have you known?"

"Almost two weeks." He answered "I was going to tell you when this ministry ordeal calmed down a bit."

She chuckled and set down the folder on the table. "Now I understand why you've spoiled him so much in the past few weeks."

Of course she was talking about the new toys, books, puzzles and some trivia games for kids his age. The way Draco took to him sleeping with him and Hermione whenever he would have a nightmare and when his eyes would light up whenever he saw Justin.

"Ever since I read the file, I see myself in him when I was his age. My hair was that color when I was that young. Of course it lightened up a lot in the coming years. I saw some of his baby pictures and I swear I was looking at my own. His eyes, those are my eyes. Well like the hair when he gets older they'll turn greyer."

"I'm now beginning to see it. You two act the same and do most things the same way."

He grabbed her and brought her closer to him. "I'm going to be the best father he has ever had."

She smiled and kissed him lightly "Should we tell him to call you dad from now on?"

He shook his head "He might bring up the baby subject again."

She looked up at him "What were you doing being a sperm donor anyways?"

He smiled "I needed the money at the time and I thought I was giving blood at first. Then the male nurse told me he needed my sperm. So I did it anyways."

"Well, I'm glad you did. Or else I wouldn't have my sweet little boy."

"Why did you choose a busboy?"

She shrugged her shoulders "It was easier than doctor or lawyer. Who knows who they really are? I mean why would a doctor or lawyer be donating sperm? Obviously they don't need money and if they did then I wouldn't want my child growing up to be like them. So I chose busboy. Simple, no lie behind it. Good genes, no health problems and obviously good looks."

He kissed her once more this time for a little bit longer. He would have deepened the kiss but Justin had interrupted him. His Dragon in hand and Crookshanks following him.

"Good morning my love." Hermione kissed him on his head

"Hi mommy." Justin yawned and took a seat at the dining room table "What's to eat?"

"How about waffles?" She headed into the kitchen

"Yeah! And bacon!"

"He gets his love of bacon from me." Draco chuckled

The three enjoyed their breakfast and headed out into the living room. Justin wanted to show his mother a new trivia game that Draco had bought him and Draco wanted to spend more time with the two.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?" He was helping Justin sort out the game

"What would you say to a father son day?

His head snapped up to look at her "What?"

"You and Justin alone without me. Bit of male bonding. I'll go hang out with Ginny."

"That sounds amazing." His eyes lit up "Not that I don't want to spend time with you. But a day out just the boys."

"I'll see when Ginny can hang out." She disappeared into her room, no doubt writing a letter to Ginny. She used her way of sending the letter and waited a few minute before heading back out. She enjoyed hearing Justin's laughter fill the whole flat especially when it came down to Draco being the one to make him laugh like that.

Ginny's notice came sooner than expected.

_**Today, now. Please I need a break. I'll drop the kids off at my mothers and be over in a bit. Thank you thank you thank you!**_

Hermione let out a mall laugh and set the letter back down before making her way out to the living room.

"Deep in the forbidden forest I live, I'm big, mean and sometimes can be uneducated. Who am I?" Draco read off the little card.

It took a Justin a moment but he knew the answer "A giant!"

"Good job. Ok your turn."

"I am small and blue." He read slowly and carefully "I can get n-n-na-nas-" He tried to sound out the word but he could so Hermione helped him out.

"Nasty."

"I am small and blue I can get nasty and play a-a-awf- mommy."

"Awful." Normally she wouldn't give u telling him the word so easily but she didn't mind just this once.

"I am small and blue. I can get nasty and play awful tricks on people. Who am I?" Justin finally completed reading the card"

"Cornish pixie?" Draco asked

"Yeah!" Justin laughed

"Hold on one second before you grab another card." She told Draco "Justin how would like to spend the day with just Draco?"

"I would like that." He grinned.

"Good. I'll be out with Auntie Ginny."

"Hugo too?" Justin asked hopeful

She laughed "No, he's staying at Grandma Molly's house today"

In a few hours' time Hermione was dressed and ready to spend the day with Ginny. Draco decided to take Justin down to the park for a few hours to play with the neighborhood kids. Hermione and Ginny decided to do a little shopping in Diagon Alley and have lunch their too.

"So, how's being a mother of two now?" Hermione asked as they strolled down the streets

"Interesting, hectic and fun would be my choice words."

Hermione laughed "Albus helps out a lot when it comes to Hugo. Some days he will help me change him though other he won't go near his brother. I was so glad you wrote to me. I thought I was going to lose my mind."

"Sorry I haven't spent time with you lately. It's been busy for me as well. You know the elections are coming up and I'm of course stepping down."

"How are you and Draco?"

"We're good. He loves Justin and Justin loves him."

"I'm glad."

"But there is something I haven't told you yet. Something that I just found out this morning."

"Go on." Ginny stopped in the middle of the street

"Well, as you know. Justin isn't Ron's"

"Of course."

"I know who the biological father is."

"What? You do?" Ginny ushered Hermione into a seat outside of Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlor. "I thought you didn't want to know."

"I didn't. But apparently Draco did."

"So?"

"Well, he's known for weeks now and he didn't bother telling me because I was stressing over the ministry. I found a folder with my clinic documents in them on my kitchen table. Draco had brought his work home with him last night."

"Go on." Ginny pushed

"The last page had said the name of the person I had chosen."

Ginny leaned forward, really antsy.

"Draco Malfoy is biologically the father to Justin."

"Bloody hell!" Ginny cursed

Hermione explained to Ginny how his sperm ended up at the clinic in the first place. She told the red head that he was in desperate need of money and thought it was a blood bank.

Ginny doubled over laughing

"Fate apparently is on your side Hermione."

* * *

**So now Ginny knows, which means everyone knows. She likes to gossip.  
**

**I am going to make one simple request and it is to the people who read my story but do not review. Please come out of hiding I would love to hear your opinion of the story.  
**

**KKB ( /KnickKnackBlack)  
**

**P.S. Let's see if we can hit 100 reviews before I post the next chapter. I would be so happy!  
**


	23. XXIII

**Holy cow! I loved all of the reviews yesterday. That made me so happy! I was bouncing around every time i heard my phone go off because of an e-mail. I know a lot of people find it either boring, annoying or pointless to post: OMG update soon or OMG I love it cant wait for the next! Honestly, I don't care because to me, it shows you liked it. But when there is no review it makes me wonder if I could have done better with that chapter.  
**

**But anywho I can't force you to review I can only make suggestions.  
**

**Thanks to: KacyLee, Luv2read20, Jane, kat, KTHadlock, alltimelowfreak11, Anonymous, rehmazcool, pinkcrazyness, yarnell15, Phoenix Burst, The girly girl, ForeverProngs, jkl, skatergal3444, spam3, Fallen Emo Angel, Blue you, bigmommak, mb, chocolatesnipe, lilyflower412, dark-yuki-21, luvsbooks412, pirate-princess1, BrightestWitchOfHerAge16, ForLilyPotter nd DramioneScoroJamesLily.  
**

**Alright so this is the chapter most of you have been waiting for. I apologize ahead of time for it's shortness and also the way it skips ahead so quickly. I had to get the ball rolling.  
**

**I don't own Harry Potter. Period.****  
**

_Ricky was 'L' but he's home with the flu,  
Lizzie, our 'O,' had some homework to do,  
Mitchell, 'E' prob'ly got lost on the way,  
So I'm all of love that could make it today_

_-Shel Silverstein_

Hermione's birthday came and went. She spent the first half with the Weasley clan, Justin and Draco. She opened her presents; of course a hand knitted sweater from Mrs. Weasley, George gave her a book, Ginny and Harry brought her some homemade chocolates and a nice sun dress the other Weasleys were there for just the party and to wish her a Happy birthday. She didn't know the others too well to get presents from.

Later that night Elsa and Blaise took Justin for the night while Draco took Hermione to a fancy dinner in Paris. She enjoyed her dinner and his present to her. He handed over a jewelry case first. Long in length she assumed it was a bracelet. She cracked it open and sure enough a white gold bracelet with diamonds all around. He then handed her another box. A bit smaller, she opened it to reveal a matching necklace.

She thanked him and he had one more surprise for her. He pulled her out of the restaurant and into a small alleyway where he pulled out his broomstick. He took her up to the Eiffel tower; he had closed it down for the night just for her. It was a romantic setting. He had dessert waiting for them at the top: strawberries and whipped cream.

It was now her last day in office. She glanced around at her now empty desk and made sure her things were packed away. Blaise and Draco had spent the day helping her move her boxes out and into her apartment where of course she had no room for them.

As Blaise took out the last few boxes Draco reentered the office and wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into him.

"I don't know what I'm going to do now." She sighed

"What happened to Flourish and Blotts?"

"The owners ended up dying last week and the people who can afford it don't want it and the people who want it can't afford it."

"You'll find something better. Maybe open up your own bookshop? I mean, where are the school kids going to go now that Flourish and Blotts is gone?"

She stood on her tip toes to kiss him on the cheek "Come-on, let's get out of here."

The two made their way to the door, with one last look Hermione bid the office farewell before shutting the door behind her.

Another week had passed, Hermione was still job searching. Draco was now practically living at her apartment. It was getting a bit small now with the three of them, Crookshanks and her office stuff still stacked against one of the living room walls.

Draco decided that tonight was the night that he was going to ask Hermione and Justin to move in with him and out of that small two bedroom flat. He couldn't think of any reasons why she would say no because he practically was already living with her. Asking her to move in with him also meant that he was going to say he loved her. And he hoped she felt the same way.

e HehhhhhhhhhhHe brought Hermione and Justin to the park for a picnic, he couldn't think of a better setting. A romantic expensive restaurant was too cliché for him and Justin was dying to go to the park. So he helped Hermione make a picnic basket and grabbed a blanket from her linen closet.

The three walked down to the park just a mile down the road and watched as Justin played with the other kids on the jungle gym. Draco lay out on his side on the blanket with his head in Hermione's lap. He looked up at her and smiled.

"What?" She asked stroking his hair

"Nothing, I'm just admiring your beauty is all."

She giggled and watched as Justin started to help a girl his age up the stairs to the slide.

He sat up and watched as Justin allowed the girl to go down the slide first and then joined her at the bottom.

"I've been thinking."

"About what?" She asked

"You know how I feel about you and Justin." He turned to face her.

"Of course."

"I want you and Justin to move into my house with me. It's much bigger; he'll have a backyard and plenty of small kids in the neighborhood to play with."

"Draco I-"

"Hermione before you say anything, I just wanted to tell you that I'm in love with you. I love everything about you, I love Justin, I love the way your hair looks every morning, I love the way you look at me when I'm pretending to be asleep, your kisses melt my heart, my eyes stay glued to you constantly; not because I'm over protective but because you are so beautiful. I know you didn't mean for me to come stumbling into your lives but if you would allow me to I would love to stay with you and Justin and be the father figure Justin never had. I know you didn't care to find out who Justin's father was and-"

Her lips cut him off from speaking any further. She had leaned forward and planted a loving kiss on his lips. She pulled away slightly with a smile "Shut up. I love you too." She kissed him once more.

"So is that a yes?"

She nodded her head enthusiastically.

They watch Justin play with that little girl for a bit more before she had to leave which Hermione and Draco took it as cue for them to start heading back to her place.

Draco paid for the early cancellation of her breaking her lease and helped her pack up her things. Hermione had Justin staying at Molly's for the day so she and Draco wouldn't be distracted. Ginny dropped Hugo and Albus off with her mother and her and Harry joined in packing.

Ginny took the kitchen, Harry took Justin's room and Draco took the living room and dining room while Hermione packed up her bedroom. It didn't take long since they shrunk everything and casted protective charms on everything so even if you threw the box and it was stomped on by a troll nothing would break.

"I couldn't be happier for you two." Ginny stacked the plates into a box.

"Thanks." Draco smiled

"I never thought you two would end up together but I'm happy that Hermione is now open to moving back in with someone."

Draco listened to her while packing. He knew Ginny liked to talk so he was going to let her.

"And finding out that you re Justin's real father. Oh my gosh. I never saw it before; I really don't think anyone did. But I see it now. He looks just like you. You two act so similar. Well not the old you but the new you yes. Maybe that's why I didn't see it before because I found it physically impossible."

"Potter."

"Sorry. I'm just so happy. Justin is now around a male figure that will spend time with him."

He was taking pictures off the wall and hanging them.

"So, does this mean a baby anytime soon?" She walked into the living room with a grin

"Really?" He turned to her "You're just as bad as Justin."

"He's asked?"

"Of course. If he were older I think he would plan to steal Hugo. He thinks we can go and buy babies from the store."

"How adorable." Ginny cooed

"So if you two do end up getting married are you going to have Justin call you dad or keep calling you Draco?"

He shrugged his shoulders and pulled another picture down. "I guess that's to be determined if and when it happens."

"Knowing Justin I think he will call you dad."

Draco continued to smile; he liked the idea of someone calling him dad.

* * *

**So Ginny brought up the baby subject. TSK TSK.**

** So the next chapter I can't wait for you guys to read like im so eager to post it.  
**

**So I will offer a deal, if i get the same number of responses as I did yesterday(Doesn't have to be the exact number) I'll post the next chapter later today. And that one is a good one. I just read through it to check for mistakes and what not and I'm like oooo they would like this one.  
**

**KKB(Twitter: /KnickKnackBlack)  
**

**BTW thanks to my twitter followers.  
**


	24. XXIV

**WOW thanks for the love! **

**Thanks: chocolatesnipe, pirate-princess1, tempest-holt-1997, Guest, Jane, jkl, bookangel1624, SammieMalfoyxx, VoldiVSDumbi, spikeecat, PrincessKensea, Rhiannon the Mage, alien.94, memorable1102, xXMaxieXx, Erica, darklightprincess, KTHadlock and rehmazcool.**

* * *

**So here's the chapter I promised you.**

* * *

_Anyone can be a father, but it takes someone special_

_to be a dad, and that's why I call you dad, because you_

_are so special to me. You taught me the game and you_

_taught me how to play it right._

_-Wade Boggs_

Finally the last box that held her office stuff as in the attic. Hermione wiped the sweat off of her brow. She was now officially moved into Draco's house. Well their house now. It was a lovely two story with four bedrooms, three baths, and an office with its walls covered in books. The backyard was two acres stretching just to the edge of some trees. An Average sized pool with a slide and a diving board sat attached to a Jacuzzi.

She wasn't used to a house elf doing all the cooking and cleaning but she had talked Draco and Dodge into payment. He refused to move out of the broom shed in the backyard but they came up with a compromise, he would get a nice soft bed to sleep in and a brighter light.

Justin and Dodge took a liking to each other; the adults figured it was because they were about the same height. When Dodge was done cleaning and didn't have to cook he could always be found in Justin's room playing with the young boy.

Hermione had been out of work for a few weeks now, and Draco was now the sole provider for them. She was constantly looking for a job whenever she got the chance because she felt bad for not having a job. Draco assured her that he was fine with providing for the both of them.

She felt this tiny twinge of Déjà vu when Draco left for work in the mornings. She feared it would end up like her relationship with Ron.

"Oh come on Hermione, stop doing this to yourself. He's always home at five. Ron was always home at midnight or two days later." Ginny was feeding Hugo at her kitchen table.

Hermione sighed and leaned up against the counter.

"He fired all of his single secretaries and hired all old women to take their spots." Elsa pitched in. "Just so you could feel more comfortable."

"In the two weeks that you've lived with him here and the few months he spent at your apartment has he ever not come home just in time for dinner?" Ginny asked

"No, but that was how it was with Ron at first. What if he changes."

"Ron got a promotion and let it get to his head. Trust me, Draco is a CEO he can't get promoted. Sure he can sign in more countries but he will celebrate with you and Justin not some old bat."

"Ew." Elsa gagged

Hermione laughed at the two women.

"And, he's taken more interest in Justin then Ron has ever." Ginny was still speaking "The words that came out of Ron's mouth when Justin was born were…" She paused trying to remember them

"Are you sure he is mine? He doesn't even look like me." Hermione helped her longtime friend.

"That's right."

"Mione!" The girls heard Draco's voice come from the front of the house.

"He's early." Elsa smiled

"Mione?" Ginny asked

"It's a new nickname." She blushed "In the kitchen." She yelled

"He's six hours early." Elsa glanced at the kitchen clock "Now do you still have doubts?"

He entered the kitchen and gave Hermione a swift kiss on the lips before saying hello to the girls.

"How's the wedding plans, Elsa?" He asked as he pulled one of Justin's juice boxes out of the fridge.

"Stressful." She sighed "We moved the date closer."

"Sorry to hear that. But I'm glad for the earlier date." He snaked an arm around Hermione's waist "So when is it?"

"A month."

"Can't wait for the honeymoon, eh?" He winked playfully

"Ha! No, my pastor who is set to do our wedding is all booked up till next year. He offered one day next month and we jumped on it."

"Sure." Draco chuckled. Elsa ignored him and went back to her wedding books.

"How was work?" Hermione asked

"Boring, I left once the meeting was over. A bunch of old men huddled together at a table debating what our next move should be."

"Glad that isn't my job." Ginny was trying to burp Hugo "Old men freak me out."

"Perves really." Draco laughed "Where's Justin?" He finally asked

"Two doors down."

He smirked "At the little girl's house? Merlin, he's following in my footsteps."

Hermione hit him lightly in the chest "She's a friend."

"Just how we were at first?" He grinned

"Oh stop it." She giggled

"Anyways." Elsa interrupted "I was thinking purple and white for the colors. My white dress and a small purple bow wrapped at my waist and then my bridesmaids in purple dresses."

"That sounds lovely."

"That sounds like girl talk." Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm going to go change and be in the office."

"Have fun."

"Not as much fun as you three." He joked. He hated when girls got together to plan weddings, parties or just a trip to the coffee shop.

"So, Blaise's tie as well?" Hermione asked

"Of course."

"What about the groomsmen?"

"I was thinking bowties." Elsa said

"Purple bowties. Nice."

"But what shade?"

The girls and a now sleeping Hugo were huddled over the kitchen counters looking at color splotches, wedding venues and cakes until dodge kicked them all out of the kitchen to start preparing for dinner. The women took their things into the living room to continue.

Draco escaped out the front door when the women took their party into the other room and down the street to gather Justin. He knocked twice on the door and waited. After thirty seconds the door finally cracked open.

"Oh, hello." The woman smiled. It was the little girl's mother. "I'll go get Justin. Please come in."

"Thanks." Draco smiled politely

"Justin," the woman called up the stairs. She began to climb them. "Your dad's here."

There was that name, _dad_, Draco couldn't help but grin. He didn't know if Justin actually considered him to be his dad or he was just going to be Draco forever to him. He hoped one day Justin would call him that but he would understand if he didn't.

Justin came bounding down the stairs with the little girl at his heels. They hugged goodbye and headed for the front door.

"Thanks for having him. I hope he wasn't too much trouble."

"Oh he is the sweetest boy. You did a good job a raising him. You have a perfect gentleman."

Draco grinned; Hermione had actually raised him well. Justin just had Draco's gentleman genes.

"We'll see you later." He took Justin down the front steps and back to the house. He stopped on the porch and took a seat on the stairs pulling Justin down with him.

"What's her name again?"

"Melissa." Justin answered

"She's pretty cute, huh?" Draco nudged his arm

Justin shook his head "She's a girl!"

"So is your mother. And you love her."

"She feeds me."

Draco laughed out loud "You don't think your mom is pretty?"

"She is your pretty girl."

"I can share. Just how you shared her with me at first."

Justin stayed silent and played with the peeling paint on the steps. "When are you and my mommy going to get married?"

Draco didn't know how to react. "Why do you ask?"

"When you get married then I can have a brother or sister."

"You still want one?" Draco asked

"Can we get one soon?"

"I'll talk to your mother about that."

He hugged Draco around the waist. "Thanks, dad."

* * *

**Since the day I wrote this, I have been impatiently waiting to post this.  
**

**I hope you like it. No marriage here.  
**

**The next chapter is Elsa's wedding and Draco talks a bit of marriage with Harry.  
**

**KKB ( /KnickKnackBlack)  
**

**Let's keep it up with the numerous reviews. It makes me so happy!  
**


	25. XXV

**So here's the next chapter. You all have been so nice in reviewing so I though I would post a chapter before work. And mabe if the reviews continue like they did all yesterday i'll post a chapter when I get off.  
**

**Thanks to: pirate-princess1, tempest-holt-1997, KTHadlock, Ma, Luv2read20, chocolatesnipe, Guest, Rhiannon the Mage, BrightestWitchOfHerAge16, rehmazcool, alltimelowfreak11 and SaintLizzie.**

* * *

**So this story goes to 29 chapters. the 29th is the epilogue. So we are almost done with this story :(  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, just this plot, Elsa and Justin.**

* * *

_I have always considered marriage_

_as the most interesting event of one's_

_life, the foundation of happiness or misery._

_-George Washington_

Draco was still beaming even weeks after the evening of Justin calling him dad. It hadn't stopped with just that one. He asked for his dad to read him bed time stories, he asked for his dad to teach him how to swim and he asked for dad to help him get a book off a high shelf. Hermione wasn't jealous in fact she encouraged it. She was glad Draco was fulfilling his fatherly role. It said to her that he was not even the least bit like Ron. He actually cared to be home with his family.

It was the day of Elsa and Blaise's wedding. Hermione was running around the house trying to get Justin ready while Draco was fixing his hair. She of course was the first one ready, waking up before anyone else so she can have everything ready for them.

"Mione!" Draco yelled from upstairs. She had Justin standing on the coffee table as she tied his little tie "Where's my tie?"

She cast a charm on Justin so he could go eat breakfast without spilling food on him. She rushed up the stairs and into their bathroom.

"It's here." She pulled it off the bed

"Surely you can't be serious." He eyed the purple bowtie.

"I'm dead serious; now hurry up before we are late. I still have to help Elsa into her dress."

Draco groaned but put it on and joined the two back down stairs. Justin was just finishing his breakfast and Hermione shooed them towards the fireplace. They flood to the church and Hermione left the boys to find Elsa.

She knocked twice on the door. Ginny answered and moved side.

"Sorry, I'm late."

"You're not late." Elsa smiled putting in one of her earrings.

"I told you I was going to be here-"

"You told me you were going to be here at ten. I said be here at eleven. You have five minutes on my clock."

"You ready to put this on?" Hermione asked lifting up the wedding dress

Elsa lifted herself up out of her chair and walked to Hermione and Ginny. They lifted her dress up over her head carful trying not to mess up her hair. Elsa lifted her arms up and they brought the dress down. Hermione started to lace up the back.

Draco and Justin made their way into Blaise's room. He handed the rings over to Draco and he stuffed them in his pocket.

"Nice bowtie." Blaise chuckled

"I'm not too happy about it." Draco frowned.

"Hey Justin." Blaise smiled at the boy

"Hi Uncle Blaise. Congratulations."

"Thanks little man."

"Hermione taught him to say it all last night." Draco laughed

"I'm so nervous." Blaise's leg was shaking

Draco reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a flask. "That's why I brought this."

"I'm not going to get hammered before I get married."

"There isn't enough in this flask to get you hammered. You take a swig and it takes the edge off." Draco handed it over. "Not to mention, it's tradition."

"What's in it?" Blaise flipped open the top.

"Scotch."

Blaise took a swig and handed it back to Draco. "Thanks."

Draco took a swig himself before tucking it back into his jacket.

"Dad," Justin pulled on his coat "Can I go find Uncle Harry?"

"I'll take you." He turned to Blaise "It's almost time to head up there."

Blaise stood up and followed them out the door and up to the altar. Draco made sure Justin got to Harry safely before taking his place next to Blaise and Theo. They waited around conversing for about fifteen minutes when the pastor joined them telling them it was time.

Hermione and Ginny came out first; they were wearing floor length, strapless, thistle color dresses with a small slit in the side. Ginny must have had a go at Hermione's hair because it was now in a french braid to match hers. They were holding small bouquets of mixed flowers all in different shades of purples and some whites thrown in there.

Next came two little flower girls, cute as a button throwing pedals in the walkway. They were in little white dresses with little purple bows wrapped around their middle. Draco imagined there were mini versions of Elsa.

Then came the music and everyone in the room stood up and turned to face the doors. The double doors opened once more to reveal Elsa on the arm of her father. She was smiling as she looked around the room. She was in a ball gown. It wasn't too poufy it was just right for her. She had a sash of purple ribbon around her waist much like her flower girl's had.

Her father led her up the aisle and to Blaise. She kissed her father and he took his seat. Hermione took her bouquet of flowers and Elsa took Blaise's hand. The pastor cleared his throat.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Blaise Zabini and Elsa Scott in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable…" The pastor went on to talk of love and how much Blaise and Elsa loved each other.

Draco was beginning to get bored just standing there. He had the two rings in his pocket and he couldn't wait to hand them over. He looked over at Hermione who was dreamily watching the happy couple gaze into each other's eyes.

He wondered if this meant he would have to propose to her soon. He didn't want to, seeing as he thought it would be too soon for them. For merlin's sake he just told her he loved her only a month or so ago. He told himself that he would take things slow with her because at the beginning they took things pretty fast. He didn't want to frighten her by popping the question next week or next month.

He caught her eyes for a minute before she turned back to the happy couple getting married.

"Blaise, since it is your intention to marry, join your right hands and declare your consent. Do you take Elsa to be your lawful wedded wife to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Blaise grinned

"Elsa, Do you take Blaise to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." She said softly

"The wedding ring symbolizes unity, a circle unbroken, without beginning or end. And today Elsa and Blaise exchange these rings as confirmation of their vows to join their lives, to work at all times to create a life that is complete and unbroken and to love each other unconditionally. May the Lord bless these rings which you give to each other as the symbol of your love and fidelity."

Draco handed over one of the rings.

The pastor looked at Blaise's shaking hand as he held it near her finger

"Repeat after me: With this ring I thee wed…"

"With this ring I thee wed…"

"I offer you my hand and my heart as I know they will be safe with you."

"I offer you my hand and my heart as I know they will be safe with you."

"All that I am I give you and all that I have I share with you."

"All that I am I give you and all that I have I share with you." Blaise finished and slipped the ring on her finger.

Elsa repeated the same pledge and slipped his ring on his finger.

"Blaise and Elsa you have given and pledged your promises to each other, and have declared your everlasting love by exchanging the rings. Your vows may have been spoken in minutes, but your promises to each other will last until your last breath. As they have pledged themselves to meet sorrow and happiness as one family before God and this community of friends, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

The pastor waited for the kiss to end before speaking again "Ladies and gentleman, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Zabini."

Everyone stood up and clapped for the happy couple. Draco looked over at Hermione who was wiping tears from her face. Blaise and Elsa walked hand in hand down the aisle followed by Draco, Hermione, Ginny and Theo.

Draco wiped a tear away from Hermione's cheek and gave her a swift kiss as they made their way to the garden for pictures "Elsa would kill you if you had a tear stained face." He whispered

She smiled and wiped away her last tear. "I'll go see Ginny."

"Gin, can you fix my make-up. Elsa would never forgive me if I looked like this." She ran up to Ginny and Harry.

Ginny quickly fixed her make-up with a wave of her wand and they both joined Elsa and Blaise for wedding photos.

Harry and Draco lingered behind with the boys watching as the women took pictures together.

"Your turn?" Harry asked shifting Hugo in his arms.

"I will not conform to this baby making wedding planning deal anytime soon." Draco answered "She's not quite ready yet."

"Glad to hear, I would have slaughtered you if you said you were thinking of proposing. She's not quite ready."

"Oh I am." Draco smirked

"But you said you wouldn't conform."

"Potter, He sighed "You had a baby months ago, Elsa got engaged months ago and married today. That's too much in such a small amount of time. Trust me; I'm spreading it out well away from these events."

"Well, you do have my blessing." Harry smiled. "Whenever you do decide to ask."

* * *

**So now he has Harry's blessing. YAY!  
**

**It's been long overdue but next chapter I'm sure you would enjoy.  
**

**KKB (twitter KnickKnackBlack No spaces)  
**


	26. XXVI

**Thanks to all my lovely readers and reviewers.  
**

**Alright so this chapter I think a lot of you will enjoy. I enjoyed writing this chapter.**

* * *

I finally understood what true love meant...

love meant that you care for another person's

happiness more than your own, no matter

how painful the choices you face might be.

–Nicholas Sparks

Months had passed, Hugo was growing into a beautiful boy and Albus was growing into quite a handsome one. Justin was spending half of his time with his mom and dad while the other half was either spent learning from Elsa or over at Melissa's house.

The two small children had grown very fond of each other in the coming months. Justin had a few sleepovers at her house while she had some nights at his. Draco kept claiming they were young and in love and Hermione would just swat him on the arm saying they were just friends.

Little League Quidditch was over for the season so Justin was spending more time at home learning from a newly wedded Elsa Zabini who was already talking children. Hermione tried to hush her around Justin because she didn't need the baby subject coming up again anytime soon.

Blaise took a position in the ministry just not as an assistant to the minister. Though, Hermione insisted she was fine with it. He joined the wizengamot which he enjoyed a lot. He loved the way his opinion mattered in the hearings.

Hermione stopped looking for a job, Draco had convinced her to take a break and just be a stay at home mom. She got bored easily since they had a house elf and Justin was either with Elsa or down the street. She found herself wanting to exercise more so she would run a few times a week for a few miles before heading back.

Draco was never late coming home; he was quite the opposite from Ron in fact. He was either on time or early. The only time she was ever away from him was when he had to take a muggle trip out of the country for a day or two. She didn't worry about him like she did with Ron. She loved him and trusted him enough to come home to her and Justin.

Draco arrived home a few hours early one particular day to find one thing on Hermione's mind that she had been so shy to talk to him about.

He walked into the office to find her reading a book at the desk. He kissed the top of her head and took a seat on top of the desk.

"What are you reading?" He asked

She turned the book up so he could read the title. _The wonders of carrying a child_. Her gaze not meeting his.

"Oh." He sighed. He took a few seconds to gather his thoughts. She still wouldn't meet his eyes.

Was he ready for a child? Well, another child? A newborn that would wake up every few hours to be changed and fed. Another miniature version of himself running around. Of course he wanted another child but he hadn't expected it to be so soon. After all they weren't even married yet. He had everything already planned for their engagement. But that was a month away. Would he now have to push the date closer just so he could give her what she wanted?

He slid off the desk and onto his knees next her. He took the book out of her hands and set it down. Draco turned her chair so she was facing him. His eyes forcing hers to finally meet his.

"Mione, my love." He took her hands in his.

She remained silent.

"Would you like another baby?"

Her eyes closed and her head turned away from him. After a few second she nodded her head.

He turned her head back to look at him, her eyes meeting his once more. "Let's go."

"But-"

"I don't care if we aren't married. I want to give you everything you ever wanted. And if that means a baby right at this moment then so be it."

A small smiled tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"What would Justin say? Surely he would know that we aren't married."

"He would understand, I think he would be happier with the fact of having a baby then realizing we aren't married, my love."

He then realized he would have to push the date of a certain event forward on his calendar.

To now.

"I want to show you something." He stood up helping her up as well.

"What is it?"

"Just trust me." He led her out of the house and off the property so they could safely apparate. Seconds later she felt her feet hit the familiar cobblestones of Diagon Alley. The streets were nearly empty as Draco took her up the street. He told her to close her eyes and to take his hand. He promised he wasn't going to allow any harm to come to her.

He wasn't ready to show her this just yet, it wasn't finished but he knew it was now or never. If he was going to make a baby with her he would need her to know that he was ready for the next step in their lives.

He stopped in front of an abandoned familiar building. He took a key out of his pocket and slowly opened the door. The old doorbell chimed and Hermione perked up. She knew that sound all too well and even though the building had been abandoned for quite some time she knew the smell of books all too well. She opened her eyes and looked around.

They were in the old building of Flourish and Blotts. Sheets were draped along the floor a new paint had been plastered on the walls and stacks of wood were in piles on the far side of the room. She assumed they were new bookshelves.

"I actually had hoped to show you next month when it as done. But apparently nothing happens as planned."

She walked away from him she ran her hands along the newly painted walls.

"This is mine?" She turned in awe to him

He nodded his head "I knew you would really like this place."

"I love it." She climbed the stairs to the second floor. "Draco, I absolutely love it!"

He grinned and joined her at the top. He gathered her into his arms resting his chin on top of her head. "I'm glad, darling."

"It'll be done in time for school to start." She grinned

He chuckled and lifted her chin slowly so she was looking up at him.

"Now, about that baby."

She laughed and buried her face in his chest. "We don't have to. Just my womanly nature to want another child, I can wait."

"I can't." He made her look back up at him. His lips came crashing down onto hers and he took her into the storage room in the back. The two made love on one of the old tables until sunset fell upon them and Hermione mentioned it was time to get Justin.

The two quickly gathered their strewn clothes and made their way home. Draco gathered Justin from Melissa's house and Hermione helped Dodge set the table. The two love birds couldn't help but steal glances at each other from across the table. Draco kept sending her little winks and smirks. She couldn't help but blush furiously at him. He was making her feel like a teenage girl again with a school girl crush.

Draco insisted on an early bed time for Justin and Hermione agreed. They waited a painful thirty minutes before heading up to their room to make love once more.

Draco couldn't help but give her everything she wanted. He loved her and that was what he always told himself he would do. If she even hinted at it a little bit he would jump over the moon to give it to her.

They both woke up with smiles on their faces; their eventful day yesterday was unlike what they would have usually done. They've made love before on a number of occasions but only in the comfort of their house. This was however the first time they've done it without using a contraception charm or the morning after potion.

She snuggled into his warm hard chest and his arms wrapped around her tighter. They laid like that for a matter of minutes just his staring up at the ceiling and her finger drawing imaginary circles on his chest.

"What are you thinking?" He asked

"Just how much I love you." She smiled

He pulled away from her slightly and kissed her on the forehead. "And I love you."

"We must get up, Elsa is probably here."

"I refuse to get up." He groaned and pulled her closer

"Draco," She laughed

"Fine." He let her go and swung is legs over the side of the bed. She watched as his naked form retreated into the bathroom for his morning shower. After gathering some of her clothes she went in and joined in.

After a while the two left the shower and showed themselves downstairs. Elsa was sitting at the dining table with Justin as he read a book out loud.

"Good morning." Hermione greeted her friend and kissed Justin on his head

"Hi mommy!" Justin set down his book "Hi daddy."

Draco ruffled Justin's hair before making his way into the kitchen to see what Dodge made for breakfast.

"You slept in late." Elsa grinned

"I had a late night last night."

Elsa laughed not saying another word.

The whole day was sort of a lazy day, Justin ended up going to Melissa's house Elsa went home and Hermione and Draco spent their time cuddled on the couch watching the telly. Draco enjoyed his time spent with her, even if it meant spending all day on the couch. Even if she was just in the same room as him ignoring him with her nose in a book.

After a while in silence Draco decided to speak.

"You want to go out right now?"

"Sure, but where to?"

"That, my love is a surprise."

She frowned but said nothing.

"I'm going to go gather Justin."

"Alright, I'll go get ready to leave."

He left the house and down the street. He rapped his knuckles on the door and waited a few seconds. Melissa's mother showed her face.

"Oh Draco." She smiled "I'll go get him."

"Thank you." He smiled and waited on the front porch. He didn't need to wait long because Justin came bounding down the stairs quickly and out of the front door.

"Bye Justin!" The little girl waved from the door as they headed off the property.

They reached their house and Draco stopped Justin from going inside.

"Justin, I need your help."

"With what dad?"

"Well, remember how you wanted me and mommy to get married?"

He nodded his head

"Well, I want to ask her tonight."

"Tonight?"

"I wanted to take her to the big gardens."

"I like the gardens." Justin beamed

"I know you do."

"Mom does too."

Draco smiled and dug around in his jean pockets. He pulled out a ring box and handed it over to Justin. Justin opened it and looked at the ring.

"It's pretty." He smiled

"I want you to hold it for me. And then later tonight you will give it to me. You think you can do that?"

"Yeah!"

"Good, now run inside your mom is waiting."

"Dad?" Justin turned to look at him from the top of the porch

"Yes son?"

"Does this mean we get to have a baby?"

Draco chuckled "Yes, Justin."

Justin cheered

"But, it's a secret. So if you tell mommy then I won't be happy. Can you keep this secret for me?"

Justin nodded his head once more.

"Good. Now run inside."

Justin did as he was told leaving Draco standing outside. His heart racing the same fluttering in his stomach and the knot in his chest.

_So this is what true love felt like?_

* * *

**Next chapter is the proposal I promise. I won't leave you hanging with that. Then the next the wedding then epilogue.**

**I'm so sad to see this story come to an end :(  
**

**Review I wold love to see a lot of reviews in my inbox when I get off of work today. It would cheer me up so much.  
**

**KKB(twitterDOTcom/KnickKnackBlack)  
**


	27. XXVII

**I'd like to thank my reviewers and my followers. If it wasn't for you i probably would have ditched this story a while ago. Haha!  
**

**Ok the moment you have been waiting o patiently for!**

* * *

_For it was not into_

_my ear you whispered,_

_but into my heart. It was_

_not my lips you kissed,_

_but my soul. _

–_Judy Garland_

Draco stood pacing the office; he had no idea how he was going to do it. His original plan had faltered. He had planned on proposing to her when the bookshop was done and he presented it to her but that was ruined. So he knew the next best place. The Malfoy Manor Gardens. The ministry turned the manor into a museum and left the beautiful luscious gardens in the back with roaming peacocks. It was perfect. The place where he grew up as a kid, he would now have the opportunity to ask her to marry him under the starry sky with Justin there for back up. He couldn't have thought up anything better.

He pushed past the doors to his office and up the stairs and into Justin's room. She was already there helping him pick out some warm clothes for the night. Draco had hinted to her earlier that it would be wise to dress warm.

He leaned against the doorframe watching his family in front of him, his soon to be wife and his son. He was finally going to have a complete family.

His heart was pounding in his chest, he watched as Justin skillfully grabbed the ring bow from his old jeans and shoved it in the pockets of his new jeans. Hermione had no idea; she was too busy fishing his other shoe out from under his bed.

Finally she grabbed it and handed it over to Justin, he put them on and tied them himself.

"Let's go." Justin jumped off his bed and held his hand out to his mom.

Draco apparated the three of them to his old house and took them around back.

"Malfoy Manor?" Hermione asked

Draco nodded "I always loved these gardens."

"They are lovely." She remembered the few times she visited the gardens for a ministry party.

He kept walking towards the middle where a few benches sat surrounded by large bushes. They took a seat down on the benches while Justin wandered around pretending to admire the flowers.

"This was my favorite place to come for peace and quiet as a boy." Draco smiled

Hermione leaned into him and watched Justin.

"Mom, look, a snail!" Justin picked it up by its shell

"Oh Justin put that down."

"Why?" He eyeballed the small specimen

"Because he is gross."

Justin put the snail down with a frown but watched as it scooted away.

Draco didn't know how he was going to propose to her, he didn't want anything too cliché. But being here in this large beautiful garden it was hard not to be. His heart was pounding in his chest. He couldn't help but think of what his mother told him the few days he told Hermione that he loved her.

_He knocked on the door to his mother's house and waited patiently. She answered the door a smile plastered on her ace. She hadn't seen him in a while. She enveloped him into a huge hug squeezing the life out of him._

"_Draco, my darling boy!" She kissed his cheek._

"_Hi mum." He hugged her back._

_She let him go and did a once over on him. "You are quite the charming young man."_

"_Mum, you saw me last month." He chuckled_

"_I know dear but it seems like years."_

"_Where's your boyfriend?" Draco could hardly remember the bloke's name, he hardly saw him since he was always working._

"_Working, of course." She sighed and led him into the kitchen. "Tea?"_

"_Please." He took his seat across from her_

"_So, what brings you here?" She asked "Obviously something is bothering you."_

"_Nothing is bothering me, mum. Just came to see you."_

"_I am your mother, you cannot lie to me. What trouble has life thrown at you?"_

_He sighed and sipped on his tea "There is this girl."_

"_Oh a girl! I never thought I'd see the day."_

"_Mum." He groaned_

"_Please go on."_

"_Whenever I'm around her I get this feeling in my chest. Like tightness, my heart starts to race and I get this odd fluttering in my stomach. Like I'm nervous."_

"_Oh dear." She whispered_

"_I find myself dreaming about her all the time. I can't focus on work. I find myself leaving work early just to be with her. I mean I care for her. But it's odd. I've never had these feeling before."_

"_Draco, darling." She set down her tea cup. She had a huge grin on her face. "It sounds as though you are in love."_

"_In love?" He nearly fell out of his seat. "But I-"_

"_Draco, believe me. I know it when I hear or see it."_

"_Mum, what do I do? She has a child."_

"_An already made family. Oh no. I always told people don't go jumping into already made families."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Too much _drama_."_

"_So what are you saying?"_

"_Have you met the kid?"_

"_Yes I see him a lot of the time."_

"_Does it like you?"_

"_He loves me."_

"_And do you love him?"_

"_Of course, I would give him the world. He's an amazing kid."_

"_And the mother?"_

"_I would do the same…" He trailed of realizing his mother was right. He was in love._

Draco snapped from his thoughts, they were now heading over towards the small pond not far from the benches. Justin was already there chasing a frog around. He took his position behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into him taking in his warmth as they both watched Justin play with the frog.

At that moment, Draco knew it was the right time. His mother was right; he cared deeply for this woman and her child. Well now his. Even before he knew of Hermione's secret he loved Justin as if he were his own.

He heard Hermione giggle as her son finally cornered the frog. He put his lips down to her ear.

"Marry me." He whispered. He felt her body freeze but she quickly turned to look at him. He repeated it when she just kept staring at him. He motioned for Justin to come over with his arm. Justin dug through his pockets and took out the ring.

The little boy was smart; he had seen this part in movies plenty of times. He got down on his two little knees and held the box up to his mother.

She glanced down at her son and let out a small chuckle. He was too cute on the ground.

She realized at this moment in time she was going to live another married life she said yes to him. It meant having a spouse. Rom immediately popped into her head but she quickly got rid of the thought.

No.

He was nothing like Ron, Draco cared. He played with Justin he took him out for ice cream, taught him how to fly a broom and listened to him when he wasn't making any sense. Draco came home from work every day. He made sure that not only was she happy that Justin was happy as well. He put her needs before his and most importantly he loved her for who she was and what she wanted in life.

"Please mommy!" Justin begged

"You two are so irresistible." She smiled up at Draco

"Like father like son." Draco muttered. "If you don't answer Justin and I will be very sad."

Justin stood up and came closer to them. He too had a sad look on his face.

"Yes, Draco Malfoy. I'll marry you."

"Yay!" Justin bounced around happy.

Draco grinned and brought her closer to his body laying a sweet kiss on her lips. He pulled away and looked down at Justin.

"Would you like to do the honors of putting the ring on her finger?"

Justin nodded and picked the ring from the box. Hermione held out her hand and pointed to the finger it belonged on.

Draco picked Justin up and ruffled his hair.

"You did it." Draco laughed at the boy.

"I did?"

Draco nodded his head. He took Hermione's hand and led the two back towards the front gates.

* * *

**This such torture, I hate that there is only one full chapter left before the epilogue! It makes me so sad!  
**

**Be the best readers I know you are and review like crazy please.  
**

**Look out for other stories I may be writing. I kind of have two ideas in my head.  
**

**KKB  
**


	28. XXVIII

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! To everyone who favorited/alerted/reviewed this story. It means so much to me. This story I had the first chapter written for years and i never touched it until just a few months back. I had numerous versions of this story at one point. Where Hermione left Justin with her parents and her and Draco were cast away on some island just off Hawaii. That may just have to be saved for another story. haha  
**

**I hope you guys stick around for another story I'll be posting soon. I'm in the process of two so keep an eye out.  
**

**So I did a quick proof reading read through on this chapter but if there are mistakes I'm sorry. I still hope you enjoy it anyways.**

**No quote for this chapter as of right now, I have to get to work and I thought I would get this chapter in for you guys.  
**

* * *

Once Elsa got wind of the engagement Ginny wasn't far after. The girl immediately popped over to Hermione's to gush on the details. Draco was at work when they came over so luckily for him he didn't have to endure the torture of telling them. Justin was upstairs in his room with Melissa while the adults were downstairs sipping tea.

Hermione had told them the whole thing, starting with Flourish and Blotts. She hadn't gone into detail what had happened in the storage room but she assumed they understood. She then told them of the gardens. They cooed when she told them Justin had helped. Elsa couldn't believe that he was able to keep such a big secret.

"So, when's the date?" Elsa asked

"It was last night. I haven't had a chance to even think about a date yet. Besides, his mother wants to have tea tomorrow." She lied

In fact she had thought about it. After making love last night, Hermione and Draco talked about it along with having a baby soon. They compromised on four months. Since she would like to get married before a baby came.

"Lady Narcissa?" Ginny asked "You haven't met her yet?"

Hermione shook her head and plopped a sugar cube into her tea. "Draco thought it would be better to meet her if our relationship went further. He didn't want his mother to jump to conclusions. He mentioned she was sort of pushy when it came down to relationships."

"Well, I'm glad. Does she know of Justin?" Elsa asked

"She knows of him but not that he is Draco's."

"You think she will accept him?"

"Let's hope so."

"Even if it was a mere accidental coincidence how he was conceived?" Ginny asked

"I don't think that would matter to her. Last night Draco had mentioned that Narcissa would love Justin no matter if he was his or not. She's always wanted grandkids."

"Well, I do have one more question." Elsa set down her cup to pour herself some more tea.

"And what is that?"

"Would you like an early wedding or a late wedding?"

Hermione chuckled "Is that all you think about?"

"I love weddings." Elsa grinned into her cup

"What if I said an early one?"

"I would go home and gather my old wedding books."

"How early, Hermione?" Ginny asked

"Maybe four months."

"Oh dear merlin." Elsa set down her cup and stood from her chair. "I'll gather my books."

Hermione couldn't get in a word to Elsa because she had left the house too quickly.

"Four months?" Ginny leaned forward

"Yeah." Hermione tried not to look her friend in the eyes

"Why so early?"

"I just love him so much." She made eye contact with Ginny. _Damn._

"I hardly believe that's the reason why." Ginny kept staring at her. As if she was staring into her very soul reading it word for word.

"You want another baby. And you can't wait till after a wedding a year from now."

"N-no." Hermione tried to look away but her friends gaze was too much

"Hermione, I had that same look on my face when I wanted my first child with Harry and we weren't married yet."

"Is it so wrong to want another one?" Hermione caved in. "I mean I'm a woman, it's in my nature to want another child."

Ginny smirked, she broke her.

"You're evil." Hermione murmured into her cup

"That's how I get Harry to tell me what I want to hear."

Ginny set down her cup, she still had a smile on her face.

"There is nothing wrong with it. Especially when Draco has agreed to it."

"What have I agreed with?" He came through the front door, his briefcase and Jacket in hand.

"Having a baby." Ginny grinned "And congratulations."

"Thank you. And yes, we want another one." He kissed Hermione on the cheek.

"Dinner should be done soon, love." Hermione glanced at the clock. Four thirty.

"I'll go get changed."

"Melissa is staying for dinner by the way." She said to his back as he climbed the stairs.

Elsa rushed back into the houses with a stack of books in her arms. She set them down on the table next to the tea.

"Dresses." She handed Hermione a stack of books. "Colors, patterns and more."

* * *

In the four months since their engagement, Hermione was buried up to her nose in wedding books, magazines and ideas. Elsa and Ginny were helping her each step of the way. They helped her pick her dress, which ended up being a strapless A-line dress. With a natural waist that was outlined in lace. It was gorgeous. She looked gorgeous in it.

They had decided that the garden's where he proposed to her would do just fine. It was beautiful, the flowers were in full bloom and there was plenty of room for the guests. The reception was going to be in the old ballroom in the old manor.

She decided on a lemon chiffon for the color of her wedding. It was subtle yet romantic. Though she hadn't gone over bored with the yellow like Elsa had done with the purple. She allowed the men in Draco's party to wear black ties. Though she couldn't resist putting a yellow tie on Justin along with a small yellow dress on Melissa, her flower girl.

She stood in the room looking down over the garden. Ginny was lacing up the back of the dress while Elsa was fixing her make-up.

"Nervous?" Ginny asked

"A little."

"Don't be, you've done this once before."

"Don't remind me, please." Hermione watched as Draco made his way down the aisle greeting everyone. "I'm more nervous this time around."

"Why? Shouldn't you be less nervous?" Elsa asked

"I thought so too. But I think it's because I know this one will be better than the last."

"Let's hope so."

Hermione turned to her two best friends. They were dressed in lemon chiffon dresses. Strapless and A-line to go with Hermione's.

"Ready?" She asked

"I'll go let everyone know." Elsa scurried from the room.

Hermione turned back to the window. Her heart pounding as she watched Draco. He seemed to calm and collected. Like this were easy for him. Deep down she wished he was the same bundle of nerves she was. But then again she wished he wasn't, someone had to remain sane enough. Minerva had no come up telling him that it was time. She was going to be the one to marry the two in holy matrimony.

Hermione's father stepped into the room and Ginny slipped out.

"You ready, pumpkin?" He came up beside her

"Yes." She turned to her father with a smile

"I remember when I first met this boy." He watched him out the window.

She smiled, she knew that day all too well. He had gone just out of the blue. He hadn't bothered on telling her.

_Mr. Granger was enjoying his day off with his wife. They were having a nice brunch on the patio when they heard the doorbell go off. He motioned to his wife that he would get it. He stood up and made his way inside towards the front door. Who was behind it, he hadn't expected to see._

"_Mr. Granger." Draco greeted_

"_Mr. Malfoy, if I remember correctly."_

"_Yes sir."_

"_What brings you here?"_

"_I would like to talk to you about your daughter and grandson sir."_

"_Well, do come-in. Mrs. Granger and I are just having brunch on the back patio."_

_Draco followed the man out to the backdoor where he spotted Mrs. Granger. He gave her a courteous nod before taking his seat across from them._

"_Mr. Malfoy said he would like to talk to us about Hermione and Justin, dear."_

"_What about them?" she asked_

"_Please call me Draco." He got himself comfortable in his chair._

"_Ok, Draco." Mr. Granger said_

"_Sir, I've been spending a lot of time around your daughter and grandson. I love them dearly. I would literally do anything for them even if required jumping over the moon to do it. Your daughter, she just lights up the room whenever she walks in. And Justin, that boy, from the day I met him I knew he was something else. He was intriguing. He took a liking to me the moment we met and I to him."_

_Mr. and Mrs. Granger were smiling at him._

"_We see that you love them but what makes them so special to you?"_

_That was a good question. Draco didn't know the answer to. He sat there for a few seconds trying to think up what to say._

"_Honestly, I'm the lucky one to be able to spend time around them. Not the other way around. I know I've toyed with your daughter's emotions for years. I was the one she feared in school. But in all honesty, sir, I'm the one who is afraid of your daughter."_

"_And you should be." Mr. Granger smirked "What do you think dear?"_

"_I do believe he is better than the last. All he managed to say to us was he was her friend for many years and look how that turned out."_

"_Alright, I'll grant you permission to ask for her hand in marriage. But Mr. Malfoy, if you lay one hand on her or Justin. Or even think to hurt them in anyway. Don't for one second think you can overpower me with your magic. I am a father and a grandfather. My love knows no bounds."_

_Draco knew all too well the power love had once cast upon people. He knew that even though this was a muggle family, love was not to be messed with._

Mr. Granger escorted his daughter down the staircase and towards the backdoor. Ginny and Elsa were making their way out towards the altar and next was little Melissa the flower girl followed by Justin the ring bearer. Hermione smiled as she watched the young kids make their way down the aisle and stand beside each other on Draco's side of the altar.

Her father gave her hand a tight squeeze and he glanced down at her with a smile. She nodded her head and took his arm as he led her out the back door. The pianist started to play and Hermione slowly made her way towards Draco. She could already see that he was tearing up. So neither of them were in control of their feeling today.

She looked beautiful, her hair was up in a tight bun and wrapped around it was a flowered lace pattern. Ringlet fell to accentuate her facial structure. She had minimal make-up on but she still looked gorgeous.

She finally made her way up to the altar; she kissed her father before taking Draco's hand in hers. He gave her a reassuring squeeze. She was trying really hard to keep her tears in.

Minerva cleared her throat to tell everyone it was time to start.

"Friends, we have been invited here today to share with Hermione Jean Granger and Draco Lucius Malfoy a very important moment in their lives. In the year they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife."

Draco's knees were starting to feel weak but he kept himself composed. He as staring intently into her warm brown eyes which gave him a lot of comfort.

"Who gives this woman to be with this man?"

Hermione's parents both stood up from their seats.

"We do."

Minerva nodded her head and they took their seats once more. She went on to talk about marriage nd how it was important and how love work in weird ways. The couple knew she threw the weird ways in because they were complete opposite people.

"Mr. Malfoy, repeat after me, I, Draco, take you, Hermione, to be my beloved wife, to have and to hold you, to honor you, to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times, and in the bad, and to love and cherish you always. I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life."

He repeated her word for word to Hermione

"Now, Hermione, repeat after me." She went on to repeat that same thing she had said to Draco and Hermione repeated it back.

"Now as a request from the groom he has asked me to recite a wedding vow for him."

"What?" Hermione whispered to him.

"Last minute." He shrugged his shoulders.

"You can't have two vows."

"Jealous I one upped you?" He smirked

"You are going to pay." She whispered with a smile

Minerva cleared her throat once more this time aiming it at the couple in front of her.

"May I do it Minerva?" He asked

"Go ahead, Mr. Malfoy."

He took both of Hermione's hands into his and turned towards her.

"I was in the office the other day going through some books and I found a quote that I wanted to share with you. But before I share it I just want to tell you something." He looked down at his feet before looking back up at her. Butterflies were now in his stomach and his heart was pounding.

"I know we've had our differences in the past and we weren't the best of friends growing up. But in the year since I've seen you I've fallen hard for you. I had no idea what love was until I met you. I even went to my mother because of this weird feeling I kept having when you were around. She told me I was in love. I wouldn't believe her. Not because of who you were but because I was even capable of love. You made me able to love someone and I am glad it is you whom I love. Er- with that being said, the quote I found. It's by A.A. Milne, the writer of the muggle series Winnie the Pooh. He said in one of his poems, if you live to be a hundred, I want to live to be a hundred minus one day so I never have to live without you."

Hermione' tears were now ready to spill from her eyes. Ginny handed her a small handkerchief to wipe them away so she didn't mess up her make-up. She had to hold herself back from attacking him with kisses. She was touched by his words and upset that he planned this without her knowing. Only because, he one upped her.

"Now, the rings please." Minerva glanced down to Justin. He dug in his pockets and pulled out his mother's wedding bad handing it over to Draco.

"The wedding ring is a symbol of eternity. It is an outward sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two hearts in endless love. And now as a token of your love and of your deep desire to be forever united in heart and soul, you Draco, may place a ring on the finger of your bride."

"Hermione, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you." He slipped the ring onto her finger

"By the same token Hermione, you may place a ring on the finger of your groom."

"Draco, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you." She slipped his ring over his third finger.

"May you always need one another, not to fill an emptiness, but to help each other know your fullness. May you want one another, but not out of lack. May you embrace one another, but not encircle one another. May you succeed in all important ways with each other, and not fail in the little graces. May you have happiness, and may you find it in making one another happy. May you have love, and may you find it in loving one another." Minerva started once more.

"By the power vested in me by the Wizengamot and the Ministry of Magic, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Mr. Malfoy, you may now kiss your bride."

In one swift movement Draco pulled her closer to him and planted a loving kiss upon her lips. They stayed with their lips locked on each others for a few seconds before pulling apart staring intently into each others eyes.

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy."

Minerva clapped her hands together and everyone stood clapping for the happy couple.

Draco and Hermione made their way down the aisle past the clapping guests. They then made their way through a small maze where a photographer was waiting.

"Oh the happy couple." The photographer smiled and lifted his camera.

"We'll get a few in before the rest of the party arrives."

The rest of the night went off without a hitch. Dinner was excellent, everyone wanted to toast to the happy couple but they had to stop at Hermione's crazy aunt who started to repeat the same thing over and over again.

They danced all night, only taking a break to cut the cake, which was extravagant. It was a four tiered cake which was strawberry with pieces of strawberries sprinkled on the top.

Justin and Melissa enjoyed their time, they much like Hermione and Draco spent the whole night dancing together. Uncle Blaise even taught them how to slow dance.

The boys all took advantage of the open bar along with some of the girls Whilst Hermione stayed strictly to water and some soda. Only she knew the big secret, Draco was having too much fun with everyone to notice what her chosen drinks were for the night.

* * *

**KKB**


	29. Epilogue

Epilogue

It had been six years since Hermione and Draco got married. They now had three beautiful children, Justin who was ten almost eleven, Rose who was four and Scorpius who was two.

Thanks to Draco, she was now the owner of her very own bookstore, Magical Readings. He spent most of her time there with her three kids. Draco would show up after he was done working to gather them up and take them home for dinner. They still had their house elf, Dodge who loved to serve the Malfoy family. He took a liking to the children especially with Elsa no longer as their nanny but a family friend. Hermione now had him teaching the children the basics that they would have learned in grade school.

Draco's company was now the largest oil company in the world. With every new deal, instead of going out with his business partners to celebrate he went home to share the excitement with his family.

Justin was now entering his first year of Hogwarts with Melissa. There was much to say about Justin and Melissa, they had been friends since they were six when they moved in with Draco. Once a week they would take turn sending the night at each other's houses until they were nine when both sides decided they were getting too old for sleepovers together. Draco was right, when Justin turned eight his hair turned into Draco's infamous platinum blonde locks and his steely grey eyes.

Hermione had bewitched her vanity mirror in the bedroom to keep an eye on the children whenever they went out alone together. She and Draco watched as the two young kids shared their first kiss together. Melissa was the one to initiate it; she had told him that when two people spent a lot of time together it meant that they were in love. And when two people were in love they kissed. She had convinced Justin to kiss her. Hermione, Draco and her parent's all considered it young love and even if the kids didn't understand dating yet, they were sort of a slight boyfriend and girlfriend.

Draco said that she truly was a girl. Evil and always up to no good when it came to the boys.

The Malfoy family, including Narcissa were all at platform nine and three quarters waving at Justin as he was halfway hanging out of the window. Hermione had tears pouring from her eyes as she heard the train whistle blow. The train started to pick up speed and the family watched it until they couldn't see it anymore. Draco took his wife in his arms and hugged her close to his chest. She wrapped her arms around his torso and began to cry. He reassured her that they would see Justin soon enough, they would visit him for his birthday and he would be home for every holiday break.

She was going to miss having him around; he was by her side for nearly eleven years. She knew she had her other two but even being without one was hard.


End file.
